


Run Away With Me

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Katsuki, Alpha Yuuri Katsuki, Alpha/Omega, Angry Viktor, Angry Yuuri, Angst, Arguements, Babies, Beating, Breastfeeding, Bretislav's plan, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childbirth, Cussing, Death Threats, Disguise, Distressed Yuuri, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Viktor, Family Drama, Family History, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friends and Family - Freeform, Gore, Hospital, Illness, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Male Pregnancy, Mari Katuski, Memories, Minor Character Death, More peaceful times, Nightmares, Nikiforov family lawyer, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Viktor Nikiforov, Past Abuse, Plans, Police intergation, Press interview, References to Knotting, Reporters, Rings, Running Away, Russian Mafia, Sassy Viktor, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Threats, Tokyo airport, Unwanted Visitor, Viktor asks Yuuri to date him, Viktor asks for a divorce, Viktor fires a gun, Viktor gets a telling off, Viktor is in labour, Viktor reveals a big secret, Viktor's Step Mother, Viktors father, Viktors plea, Wedding, Wedding Day, Yuuri and Viktor get married, Yuuri's injuries, Yuuri's recovery, Yuuris parents, a glimpse of Vitya, all is not well between Yuuri and Viktor, attempted rescue, binding, cross dressing, female impersonation, first heat/rut memories, fleeing, friends - Freeform, how Viktor discovered skating, how many babies?, how they got together, humilitation, is that a happy ending i see in the distance?, lockdown - Freeform, no - its not sexual abuse, omega drop, pregnant Viktor Nikiforov, reclaiming bites, reunited, why Viktor cut off his hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov's father wanted a son who was a heterosexual alpha, someone who would take over the 'family business' and make him proud, unfortunately you don't always get what you want...  Now Viktor, Yuuri and their unborn child are fleeing for their lives.





	1. Making the best of a bad situation

We were doing so well in keeping Viktor's secondary gender and sexuality a secret from everyone, even his parents, but then I went and fucked everything up by getting him pregnant.

Viktor was on one of his suppressant breaks during the start of our off season in Japan; we kind of got carried away during one of our rut/heats and he is now 8 weeks gone. 

He's so sweet and keeps reminding me that it wasn't my fault, that he begged me to breed him and 'how could I possibly resist my weeping, desire filled man when my own body was thrumming with the need to create life'. 

It doesn't change the fact that because of this we are now in a very difficult situation...

~

_"The Nikiforov gene does NOT create male omegas; male omegas are weak, worthless and have no place in society."_

_Viktor's father was constantly to be heard spouting his hateful views when asked about his oldest sons undisclosed secondary gender. "Viktor Nikiforov is a prime heterosexual alpha, how dare you insult our family by asking us such derogatory questions."_

_What they don't know yet is that Viktor is an omega...  And gay..._

_Yakov kept it quiet when Viktor first presented as an omega during training, arranging for the best medication to suppress all of Viktor's omega symptoms, including his beautiful scent._

_Unfortunately Viktor's parents are only interested in having a son who is a successful, strong, famous alpha.  Someone they can boast about and, when the time is right, marry off to the family of a female omega for more titles and wealth that can be added to their already colossal fortune._

_Not surprisingly, Viktor's family don't know he is already married, to me, Yuuri Katsuki and that I am Viktor's alpha. They would disown him and worse if they found out about our true relationship; they think we are just best friends._

~

We are currently sitting in Viktor's room in his family’s mansion in Russia.  We have adjoining rooms that thankfully have secret access doors; this means we can still sleep together whilst appearing to have separate bedrooms.

"I'm going to tell them."  

Viktor is cross and hormonal. "I'm fed up with all the lies. They are going to have to know soon anyway, they have found an omega they want to pair me off with."

"No, my sweet Vitya, you can't, they will hurt you and our pup."  

I kneel in front of Viktor pleading with him to stay silent for just a little longer; I can't even begin to think about what they will do to me, I'm anxious enough already.  

I lay my hands on his gently swelling belly, cradling the new life within; our much wanted and already so loved child. I gaze at his face, my husband is heart stoppingly handsome, I love him so much.

"But I want to bond with you, wear your claiming mark with pride, let everyone know how much we mean to each other."  He's crying now.  I do know what he means.  I'm finding it more and more difficult not to claim him each time our heat and ruts hit.  His poor body is covered with scars from my bites that draw blood when the urge takes us to bond. 

Viktor sighs before speaking again. "I think our only option is to run away, disappear.  Give up everything and vanish," he looks at me with tear filled blue eyes, "but I don't want to do that to you, my alpha, you have given up so much for me already.  I can see in your eyes how much it hurts when you are over looked by everyone, when I know you are the most important person in the world to me."  

Viktor pulls me up onto his bed next to him and kisses me.  Our hands roam each other's bodies as our mouths open, allowing access to each other's tongues.  I roll him onto his back, rutting against his solid thigh.  Viktor's hands grasp my rear, his legs opening to me, “I want my alpha" he whispers breathlessly.  I palm him before reaching for the zip of his trousers.  We both jump as our passionate embrace is interrupted by a harsh knock at his door.

With a sigh and a brief kiss I slip back into my own room, listening through a small hole in the door. My stomach is churning with nerves as I hear his door unlocking and opening. 

"Viktor, make yourself presentable and come downstairs immediately, Alexandra is here.  Come and meet your fiancée.  Hmmm, less cake for you, young man, you are getting fat, Alexandra does not want a fat husband."  His father’s voice is stern, hateful. 

As soon as the door closes I re-enter his room, it stinks of his father’s oppressive alpha scent. The moment broken, we hug, he's crying again.  I cradle his face in my hands, "Vitya, my pretty omega, tonight we flee."  He looks at me, "My family will hunt us down, you do understand?  You know what they are, who my Papa is...”

I swallow, I know what he means. "I love you Viktor, I will withstand anything for you. I will protect you both."  He smiles at me with his beautiful heart shaped grin, "Come with me then to meet this girl, afterwards we will make plans."  I stoop and kiss his belly, whispering words of love to our pup before we go downstairs.

-

I give Viktor's hand a squeeze as we enter the room. 

His father looks at us both, "Ah, Yuuri, you are here too, how pleasant."  I can see he doesn't mean it, he hates me. I can smell it in his scent. "No wonder the press constantly whisper and spread vicious rumours about you two, you are always together."  Viktor hugs me, "Papa, Yuuri is my best friend, you know that; I want him and Alexandra to be friends straight away, they will be seeing a lot of each other after all."

His father looks me in the eye as he speaks.  "No Viktor, you will be a married man soon and will have a wife to spend your time with, breed with.  Yuuri will be on his way back to Japan after the wedding."  Our mouths drop open.  "W-When is the wedding?"  I ask, knowing that Viktor can't speak.  

There is a silence in the room; "Tomorrow" is the smug reply. 

The rest of the meeting passes in a daze.  Alexandra is a nice girl, kind of pretty, very boring, dull scent. I watch Viktor sitting stiff backed, pretending to be the son his father wants him to be, if only they knew he is carrying their first grandchild. 

Plans are revealed for the wedding tomorrow and a great banquet tonight and I wonder how we will get away.  Discussions finished, Viktor excuses us from the room and we disappear back to the bedrooms, he looks like he has a plan, his face serious as he grabs his laptop.

"Yuuri, go pack your essentials in a rucksack, I'm going to do the same." He looks up as he types fast, "I'm transferring all the money I have access to into our joint account.  My parents don't know about that one, yet."  I look at him.  "We're going now." he explains.

I reach out and touch his arm, holding his beautiful blue eyes in my gaze. "Vitya, before we leave I'm going to bond with you, it's not the romantic way I had planned, but I'm not going until you are properly mine." A worried look covers his face, "They will h-hurt you if they find we are bonded."  Viktor's voice is small and full of fright.  "My pretty omega, we are already married, you are full of our pup, they would hurt me anyway. I love you, bond with me?"

He nods and undoes his shirt.  We lay on the bed, me between his long legs, we kiss briefly before I lick and kiss his scent glands at the junction of his neck and shoulders.  His beautiful scent has been suppressed for so long now I can only just remember it.  

The gland swells under my lips; as soon as it is full I bite down.  The coppery taste of blood fills my mouth and then, oh my god, so sweet, his scent, roses, vanilla and new mown grass.  I groan as I swallow, his scent sliding down my throat like honey; I make sure my saliva floods the open wound, claiming him, changing the way his body will create his unique aroma.  

Viktor breathes through gritted teeth, not making a sound although I know I am hurting him. A warm fuzzy feeling flows through my body as Viktor's essence soaks into my very soul. "Mine" I whisper in his ear, bonding complete, "Yours" he replies kissing my blooded mouth. 

We lay in each other's arms, relishing the deeper connection between us.  I can already feel Viktor's emotions, I kiss his soft lips.  "Can you feel me too?" I ask.  He smiles a small smile, "Yes, please don't panic so my love, we can do this."  

-

Packed and ready to leave, we slip down the back stairs and out through the servant’s door, running down the long driveway to Viktor's car. I can see him cradling his belly, unconsciously protecting our unborn pup.

We drive through the automatic gates unchallenged. I realise I was holding my breath, concerned that we would be stopped before we could even leave the grounds. 

I can see Viktor's hands shaking on the steering wheel.  "Sweetheart, pull over, let me drive, this stress is not good for the two of you."   We swap seats; I get Viktor settled and make him drink some water before we set off again.  

I can hear him sobbing as we travel, I pull into the first car park I see and park behind a large truck, hiding us from the road.  Gathering him into my arms, he buries his head in my shoulder, inhaling my scent.  I release more to calm him, feeling his breathing slowing, tears turning to hiccups. 

"I'm so sorry honey," I whisper, "if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be running away from your family.  I'm sorry, I've messed everything up." 

He pulls out of my arms and stares at me.  "NO!  Don't ever say that Yuuri, you and our pup are my only family.  My parents don't love me; I'm just a belonging to be traded for their profit.  You love me for who I really am, we are going to be great parents, I'm glad to be gone from their lives."   I brush away his tears with my thumb, kissing him gently. "Why the tears?"  "There are things in that house I wanted to give to our child, toys and books that were mine when I was growing up."  I hug him tighter.  

He wipes his face on his sleeve.  "No matter, our pup will want for nothing. Yuuri, my alpha, where shall we go, the world is ours for the taking."  He smiles a wobbly smile before adding, "Actually, can we go see Yurio and Beka before we leave, I want to say goodbye to them."  I nod, start up the car and we set off.

-

Half an hour later we arrive at Yurio and Beka's apartment.  We park as close as possible and run to the door, buzz the intercom and wait, Viktor looks around nervously. 

"Hello?" It's Beka. "Beka, it's Viktor, can you let us in?"  The door clunks and we are in.

Safe

-

Sprawled out on their sofa, stroking his belly I finally see my Vitya again. He's laughing, being totally extra and it gladdens my heart. 

"What's with the stroking of the belly, old man?" Yurio snorts, "Don't tell me that Katsudon has finally got you pregnant?"   Viktor beams, "I'm going to be a mother, my Alpha has bred me."  "Vitya!" I blush, whilst feeling incredibly proud. 

It's only our close friends who know Viktor's secondary gender and that we are married.  Yurio looks from Viktor to me and back to Viktor, a grin spreading across his face. "Fucking hell! I never thought I'd ever hear that."  His face drops. "What about your family? Have you told them?"  

Viktor looks close to tears so I explain everything, the planned wedding, my ordered return to Japan, our running away.  "Where are you going?" Beka asks.  "We don't want to tell you, Viktor's family will be asking questions and we don't want to put you in danger." I explain, "Let’s just say we are going to the airport." 

Goodbyes said we return to the car and set off for the airport.  Yuri and Beka kindly offered us a bed for the night, but we need to get out of Russia before our disappearance is noticed. 

 

 


	2. The Escape Begins

We park the car in the short stay car park, it doesn't really matter where we leave it, we probably won't ever see it again. 

Viktor runs his hands over the clicking and cooling bonnet. I know how much he loves his car, not for its physical metal presence, but for the memories within it.  We had our first 'official' kiss in this car, our first hesitant fumblings; he took my virginity on the back seats the day we just couldn't wait any longer. But most importantly, I proposed to him in this car.

He looks at me, unshed crystal tears shining in his eyes, "Do you remember...?"  I nod, of course, I will never forget...

~

_The day had been sunny and warm; we had taken a walk in the countryside, picnicking under an old oak tree whose bark was covering in the engravings of other lovers who had rested there long before our time._

_Viktor added our names to the tree, encasing them in a heart before we made love under the bluest sky imaginable._

_Everything in the world seemed to be in cahoots to create just for us the perfect day, a day that favourite memories are created from._

_Back in the car, we kissed for a while, talking of our future, our hopes and dreams._

_Viktor's phone rang and he answered it without checking first who was calling._ _I could tell by the look on his face and the angry voice resonating out of the small speaker who it was. It was his father._

_Vicious words poured out of the phone, the one person was supposed to love and support him no matter what was tearing him to pieces._

_His sunny blue eyes were cloudy and full of pain when he finally hung up, his shoulders shuddering with suppressed tears he was not supposed to shed because he was 'a Nikiforov alpha'._

_I wrapped him in my arms, kissing his hair and stroking him as he let go and sobbed._

_"I'll never be good enough for h-him" he hiccupped, his beautiful face contorted with hurt and sadness._

_"Then he doesn't know the wonderful son he is missing out on"_ _I_ _whispered in his ear._

_He looked at me, "I love you so much Yuuri, I wish our life could be different."_

_"Then let's make it different, make it our own," I kissed him "Marry me Vitya, be my husband, be omega to my alpha."_

_The beautiful heart shaped smile returned to his mouth as he reached for me, kissing me passionately, "Yes, Yuuri, oh yes, I will marry you. Let's make our own life together."_

~

I hold his hand as we reminisce, tears in both pairs of eyes.

"Come on," he whispers and places a gentle kiss on my forehead, "we can make more memories in our new car, ones full of babies and laughter." 

-

As soon as we are in public again we stop holding hands, returning to our default status of 'best friends'. We hurry to the ticket desk, checking the boards to see where the first planes we can travel on are flying to. 

We are just buying seats on a plane to America when Viktor's phone rings, he checks the screen and looks at me, I know who it is.

"Hi Papa"

He nods as I give him a questioning look about buying the tickets, so I hand over cash to the counter staff and pay for our flight. This has taken a large chunk of the money we withdrew from various random ATMs as we were driving; knowing that his father would be able to see all the withdrawals even though we used my card from the joint account.  That man has his fingers in every business imaginable. 

I can see the resentment building on Viktor's face as he listens to the abuse pouring into his ear once again.

"That's where you are wrong Papa," his voice is so calm and gentle, in complete contrast to the fury so clear on his reddening visage for all to see, "Yuuri isn't just my best friend, he's my alpha, my husband, my bond partner and father of the child in my belly. Goodbye Papa"

He hangs up, grabs our bags and smiles despite the tears running down his face. "We need to move fast if we want to get on that plane, plus, Papa now has the crew out looking for us."

Oh shit

~

_"Whatever else you do in this life, don't piss my Papa off"_

_This was one of the first sentences Viktor said to me when we became friends._

_Viktor's father was the Pakhan of the local Mafia, a role Viktor was expected to take over in the event of his father’s death._

_A role that Viktor had rejected from a very early age as soon as he was old enough to understand why they had so much money and lived in a mansion when his friends at school didn't._

_Passing the title to his younger brother, his father then concentrated on making him worthwhile to the family in another way, pouring money into hiring private skating tutors as soon as Viktor had showed an interest in it._ _Buying him into competitions until it became clear that he was naturally a very talented skater, able to win fairly under his own skills rather than with the help of his father’s money._

_His father had been very happy with this turn of events. Viktor achieving famous celebrity status and a fortune of his own gave the Pakhan leverage in regard to approaching other Mafia families to find a wife for his son; a demure girl who would give him grandchildren to continue the Pakhan role._

_And it probably would have happened, had Viktor not been Viktor..._

~

We run to the boarding gate, passports and tickets in hand, over made up flight attendants wave us through and we board the plane; crashing into our seats with just seconds to spare, laughing in spite of our dangerous situation. 

Seatbelts fastened we wait nervously for takeoff, hoping that the crew haven't tracked us to the airport already.

Viktor breathes an audible sigh of relief as the plane taxis down the runway; we listen to the engines howl as we leave the ground, heading for the sky.

We are leaving Russia.

-

We sleep for a while, fingers linked together and well hidden under the fleecy courtesy blankets, only waking when we hit some turbulence. 

Viktor winces and rubs the side of his stomach, "You ok?" I ask him, placing my hand over his. "Just twinges, I guess we should find a doctor once we get settled, I've not had any checkups."

I nod, we hadn't dared see a doctor in Russia, Viktor's father would have known about our pup before we even left the surgery. 

~

_Viktor had reluctantly done a pregnancy test just before we left Japan; he had been feeling unwell for several days and I had noticed that his scent was changing._

_I will never forget the look on his face as the two pink lines appeared almost instantly on the stick, neither of us moving as we waited the five minutes for the test to complete. His hand squeezed mine tighter and tighter as the minutes passed by so slowly, it was as though he expected one line to vanish as soon as the time was up._

_"I'm pregnant?"_

_I nodded and cried tears of joy; my husband was carrying our first child._ _His grin threatened to split his face in two._

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_His ecstatic whoop could be heard throughout Yu-Topia, guests and family alike wondering what the cause of such happiness could be._

_If it hadn't been for the fact he had been summoned home, we could have stayed in Japan and hidden his pregnancy from the world._ _As it was we knew we had to go and find out the reason why Viktor's presence had been requested by his father._

_My parents were overjoyed when we confessed to them the real reason for Viktor's sickness and of our secret wedding._ _They wanted to help us raise our child and protect them from being discovered by his family._ _We all knew any child of Viktor's would instantly be inducted into the family business, and no-one wanted this fate for our offspring._

~

I smile at him, rubbing small circles into his stretching skin, "I'm sure whoever is in there is doing just fine, they have a strong, beautiful and kind person growing them." I risk kissing his lips as most of the other passengers are still asleep.

"What do you want them to call you?" I ask, "You told Yurio you were going to be a mother."

Viktor blushes the most gorgeous pink colour, it spreads from his nose to the tips of his ears. 

"Ever since I was little I have wanted to have children, I must have known somehow that I was an omega. In my daydreams I had three children and they all called me Mama, I know it's not really correct with me being male, but it feels so right."

He looks at me so worried I want to kiss away his fears, "Oh Vitya," I stroke his belly, "I think your daydreams sound beautiful, you shall be Mama to this little one and to their brothers or sisters."

The look of relief on his face is palpable, "Who do you want to be?" he asks, his kissable pink lips so close to my ear I can feel the heat of his breath warming my skin. "I like Papi and Papa, but I'm not sure how you feel about them..." I hesitate, watching his face for signs of disapproval.

His face is serous for a few moments before he speaks, "Please be Papa, let our pup change my negative feelings about the name," he pauses, a small smile dancing on his lips; "I can't wait to hear them call you that."

We sit up and separate as we see the flight attendants making their way along the aisle passing out the in-flight meal.  Every look we get makes my stomach twist, anxiety robbing me of my hunger.  I can feel Viktor's worry too, if we weren't so well known this would be so much easier.

One of the cabin crew gasps as she gets to us, she's recognised Viktor. 

"Oh, Mr Nikiforov, I'm such a fan of your skating, will you be competing again soon?" She looks at me, "Mr Katsuki, congratulations on your last win, I thought it was very sweet when Mr Nikiforov was seen greeting you after your performance." 

I thank her, remembering that moment; Viktor had been caught on camera hugging me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. We'd had to stay away from each other in public for a few days after that; Viktor under strict instructions from his father to 'stop acting like a pansy and have more respect for his father’s position and reputation.'

Viktor smiles and thanks her for her kind words, signing an autograph for her on a napkin.  She moves on, promising us extra food if we want it.

"I'm not hungry..." 

I look sternly at him, "Vitya, you have to eat, someone needs you to eat."  I stroke his fingers, unseen by prying eyes. "I have no appetite either, but we may need to leave the airport quickly, this could be our last meal for a little while."  I see the acknowledgement and realisation in his eyes as he searches for his fork and begins to pick at his food.

-

Once we are certain we are not going to be disturbed again I write down all the important phone numbers from our mobiles in a little notebook before Viktor takes them to the bathroom and smashes them; destroying the SIM cards, knowing we can be traced through them.

Tears run down my face at the thought of no longer being able to read his love messages to me that I have kept for so long; the words that helped me through so many dark days when his father had intervened yet again and we were forbidden from seeing each other.

"I promise I will send you new words of love..."

His voice makes me jump, dragging me back to this reality.  I feel his love wash over me like a warm wave; I'm not yet used to the sensation of feeling each other’s emotions.

I take his hand as he sits down, it feels damp. Looking down I see traces of blood, "It’s ok," he whispers, "I caught my palm on a sharp piece of plastic" he opens his hand to expose a long thin cut on the palm of his hand. I kiss it better, catching his sweet grin as I look up at him.

"Where did you leave the bits of phone?" I ask quietly, noticing a cheeky look appear in his eyes, they are so blue today; I want to gaze into those shimmering pools forever. "I flushed them down the toilet, if they really want to search for them; I thought I should make it as unpleasant for them as possible!" 

I stare at him with wide eyes before laughing "I love you Vitya!" 

Above our heads the seatbelt sign pings and lights up as the cabin staff announces that we will be landing in ten minutes. 

He looks at me and grabs my hand.

"We can do this...we can be free"

 

 

 


	3. Viktor's Charm

I look at Viktor as he is sorting out his bag ready to leave the plane, he really is so handsome. He has the most adorable habit of nibbling his bottom lip when he is concentrating, he's doing it right now; watching him makes me want him, my blood running hot in my veins.

His hair flops forward obscuring his face from my view; seeing the shiny silver locks swaying gently as he rummages through his meagre amount of belongings reminds me of how he likes to lay with his head in my lap. I could spend hours running my fingers through his soft hair.

His hair...

"Viktor, your hair!"

"What about my hair?" he looks at me puzzled.  "Everyone knows your hair; it's like your trademark..."  I dig in my rucksack until I find what I am looking for, I lean over and arrange my beanie hat on his head, tucking as much of his hair underneath it as I can without making him look strange.  I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asks, slightly offended, "I can see both your eyes without your floppy bit getting in the way," I reply "you look beautiful; your eyes are like the sea..."  He melts in front of me, "I want to kiss you..." he whispers in my ear.

-

Viktor's charm allows us to leave the plane first; we hurry down the stairs and into the airport, paperwork ready to go through passport control. 

Thankfully, because we fly so often, we have this down to a fine art and within minutes we are walking fast through the thousands of people in the building.  

We weave through the crowds, clutching each other's arms so we don't get separated. I can feel Viktor's worry coursing through my body, combined with mine it makes me feel quite sick.

I'm concentrating on not crashing into people due to the speed we are walking when Viktor grabs my hand and pulls me into a shop, I don't ask, I just follow, I don't know who he's seen. 

"See that man, the one with the green bag?" I look and nod, "He's been following us since we got through control, there is something very odd about him."

I'm not sure if he's just being paranoid, but there is something not quite right about the man, his actions are unusual and he does keep staring at us. I look hard at his face, trying to memorise it, knowing being able to recognise him could mean the difference between us being caught and escaping. 

We make our way slowly round the shop, pretending to be interested in the souvenirs they have for sale whilst trying to stay out of his line of vision. We get as close to the door as we possibly can without being seen and wait for our chance to escape. 

He spots us loitering by the door and frowns, trying to make his way over to us, blocking our route to the exit.

I can feel Viktor's panic rising rapidly; I hold his hand and scent him, pressing the glands on my wrists to his wrists and then his neck, I need to calm him down. I currently don't care who sees us or witnesses my actions, my pregnant husband is on the verge of having a panic attack.  My alpha instincts are already running high due to the situation we are now in and I can feel my hackles rising as the man with the green bag approaches; my alpha growl is low and increasing in volume the closer he gets.  My omega is whining, I have to protect him.

The man with the green bag is momentarily distracted by a shop assistant talking to him and we make a dash for it, me dragging Viktor out of the shop and then both of us are running, Viktor holding his belly, through the airport and out though the automatic sliding doors. 

Thankfully outside there is a queue of waiting taxis, we jump into the first one. "Please, just drive," I instruct the cab driver, holding Viktor’s trembling hand.  "In a hurry, or trying to avoid someone?" the driver chuckles as he pulls away. We see the man with the green bag exit the building, he's shouting into a mobile phone, gesturing wildly and pointing in our direction. We both duck down so as not to be seen.

"That answers that question then..." he comments. We look at each other, Viktor manages a small smile, he’s feeling a bit better; "Just trying to avoid some fans, we got spotted coming off the plane. Let's just say they can be a little over enthusiastic!" Viktor rapidly exclaims, he even manages a fake laugh, "We desperately need a hotel that doesn't attract attention, somewhere we can hide out for a couple of days till we are back on tour, where would you recommend?" 

"I thought I recognised you, you're in a boy band, aren't you?" the cab driver seems very pleased with himself, "You've got us!" Viktor laughs again, enjoying the deception he is creating now his fear is fading "so, do you know anywhere?" 

"I know just the place..."

-

Two fake autographs later, we are standing in a hotel lobby waiting to be attended to.

A pretty receptionist calls us forward, "Time to turn on the Nikiforov charm," he whispers to me, tugging my hat off his head as we step towards the desk, flicking his hair in that way that reduces grown women into a simpering mess. I've seen him do it hundreds of times and it never fails to amuse me. 

"Hi," he smiles, leaning on the counter, "I know you know who we are, but is there any chance we could sign in under false names, we don't want the fans that have been following us to know we are staying here..." 

I can see she is mesmerised by his brilliant blue eyes and heart shaped smile, just the way I am every time I look at him.

"O-Of course Mr Nikiforov, will you and Mr Katsuki be ok with sharing a room, we are rather fully booked at the moment, I'm so sorry." 

Viktor glances at me, "Oh I think we'll manage... I'm used to his snoring now after all the flights we have taken together!"  I pretend to be offended, which makes her laugh.  "Thank you, Anna," he purrs, trailing a long finger across her name badge.  Honestly he can be such a tease; the poor girl is nearly collapsing under the weight of his flirting.

We sign in.

-

Two real autographs later and we are in the lift, room keys in Viktor's shaking hand.

I can feel the enormous strain his body is under; stress mixed with growing a baby is not a great combination.

We find our room and let ourselves in, throwing our bags onto the floor. As the door closes Viktor slumps against it, he looks defeated.  I scoop him up and carry him to the bed, laying him down and removing his shoes; this room has a double and a single bed in it, I make a mental note to make the single one look slept in. 

"Yuuri..."

He looks at me with tear laden eyes, I hush him before he can speak, laying down beside him and pulling him into my arms re-scenting him; rubbing my wrists on his neck and wrists again, cocooning him in my chocolate, cinnamon and all spice scent.

His body shakes as he cries, loud painful sobs that break my heart and make me cry silent tears too. We cling to one another, needing the reassurance of each other's touch, both supporting and being supported, this is how our relationship works.

Slowly his tears stop, the trembling decreasing and our hands drift to his hardening stomach. The child residing within is physical proof of our love for each other; the feel of his belly makes all the hardship and pain worthwhile. 

I tip his face up towards mine and place soft, tender kisses on his forehead and lips, "Vitya, thank you, you were amazing, is there anything your charm can't do?" I tease him gently to try and bring even a hint of a smile to his pink lips. 

"It can't make Papa love me," Viktor replies sadly, "what did I do that was so bad?"  I shake my head, "Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. Your father is a controlling bastard, he can't stand the fact that you stood up to him and refused to do as he said.  You dared to be a person in your own right, not his puppet. In his eyes that is wrong, in my eyes, you are my brave and handsome husband, mother of my child," I kiss him again, "the man I love more than life itself."

"Oh Yuuri..."

He kisses me harshly; I feel the frustrations and tensions of the day crash and burn as our tongues fight to claim each other's mouths. Eager hands pull at unwanted clothing, wanting to be rid of the fabric that is covering needful flesh. Our lovemaking is rough, crude, he takes me this time, needing to be in control; I give myself gladly to him, rejoicing in our shared climax, in hearing my name on his lips as he collapses onto me, sated and tired.

-

"I need to change my appearance"

Viktor is sitting in front of the mirror, still wet from our joint shower, staring at his reflection, "We should dye my hair."

I stare at him, he's right, we need to look different. I should go out and get supplies as I can blend in better than he can, but I don't want to leave Viktor alone, the man with the green bag is still troubling me. The angry look on his face when he realised he had lost sight of us was frightening, it had to be someone in touch with the crew.  

I sit deep in thought on the end of the bed, not caring that I am making the bedding wet, when I have an idea.

"Phichit!" I exclaim suddenly making Viktor jump, "I'm sure Phichit lives not far from here."  I grab my rucksack and look for my notebook of phone numbers. 

Our hotel room phone rings, its sound so loud in the quiet room, Viktor hesitantly picks up, "Hello?"  "Oh hi Anna," his voice takes on its purring tone, he listens, his face paling, "I see, thank you for letting me know, I owe you," he pauses before chuckling, "you are a tease Anna, catch you later, bye,"

"What? What did she say?"

My stomach is in my mouth, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick.

"If we fancy a threesome, Anna is our girl..."

"WHAT? Viktor be serious, you went white when you were talking just then, what's happened?" 

He reaches out for my hand, tugging me towards him.  I hug him from behind starting at our reflections in the mirror, both naked, damp and unconsciously stroking his belly. My claiming bite stands proud on his pale skin; the flesh surrounding it is bruised, vivid purples and reds. The raised scar is already starting to form; we are officially bonded. 

Viktor looks into my eyes in our reflection, "Yuuri, the man with the green bag, he was in reception asking if they had seen us, demanding to look at the register. Anna told him we weren't here, but she doesn't think he believed her, he's still hanging around outside. He must have found our cabbie," his eyes twinkle briefly, "plus, she seriously did offer herself to us sexually..." 

I laugh, in spite of the news, everywhere we go, women try to sleep with Viktor. It used to upset me, but now I take it as a compliment. I guess it will change once he is able to display my claiming mark on his neck, although I know some will just see it as more of a challenge...

"What were you saying about Phichit before the phone rang?" 

A kiss on my cheek breaks my thoughts, "Erm, oh yes, I'm sure he lives near here, if I ring him I could give him a list of things to get and ask him to bring them to us." 

Viktor grins

~

_Viktor, Phichit and I go back years._

_I lived with Phichit in Detroit whilst we were studying, both skating, both obsessed with Viktor._ _Phichit for his skating ability, me for that and the enormous crush I had on him._

_Phichit still teases me to this day about catching me on numerous occasions pleasuring myself whilst looking at pictures of Viktor. He's already told my husband, who thankfully just found it adorable._

_I would do anything for Phic and he for me, we did try dating for awhile, but it was just too weird, we knew way too much about each other._

_I love him, not in the way that I love Viktor, but as my best friend._

~

I jump when there is a knock at the door.

I peek through the spy hole and laugh, "Viktor, are you ready for this..."

Opening the door a beautiful, immaculately made up Thai hooker walks into the room, teetering on her ridiculously high heels carrying multiple designer shopping bags all up both arms.

"Hi boys, you looking for some Thai loving? I know all the tricks and some that ain't even legal yet..."

Viktor looks dumbfounded, whilst I close the door and collapse into hysterics.

"Y-Yuuuuuurrri...?"

The street walker winks at him, dumps her bags, pushes him on the bed and straddles him, "Me love you long time..."

I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard, Viktor is a picture of shock, horror and fear.

She stares at him, "Do you really not recognise me? Shit, this look is better than I thought it was!" He is still looking at her in total confusion "Viktor, you daft bastard, it's Phichit!"

Realisation slowly covers his face and he begins to laugh, Phichit grinds on his lap "Hey boy, you like ladyboys? Me want to love you long time...!"

Phichit's hands brush against Viktor's stomach, "Woooo... Has Yuuri been feeding you too much Katsudon, or has your husband finally bred you?"

Viktor blushes and relaxes, "You tart, you've just ground on a pregnant omega males lap, I could have you arrested for that!"  They both chuckle and Viktor pulls him down into a tight hug, "Phic, it's so good to see you; I really didn't know it was you!"

Phichit laughs and kisses his cheek leaving a bright red lipstick mark. He looks over to me, "Congratulations!  You two finally made a pup!" his smile changes as he suddenly understands the situation and looks concerned, "I'm guessing this is the reason for all the secrecy, Viktor's dad knows... Has he got the crew out?" 

~

_Our four best friends know everything, Yurio, Beka, Phichit and Chris._

_Viktor and I agreed when we got together as a couple we had to have safe places we could go if things got too hot; we also agreed that our friends deserved to know the truth if they were prepared to put their own safety on the line for us._

~

We both nod, Viktor cradles his belly.  Phichit rolls out of his hug with my husband and stands up.

"Well, let's see what Uncle Phichit has bought you then"

He starts to empty his designer shopping bags onto the bed.

 

 

 

 


	4. Male or Female?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* 
> 
> Mention of abuse right at end of chapter - rest assured, the abuse is not sexual abuse.

"Was the guy with the green bag still outside when you got here?" Viktor asks, rifling through the pile on the single bed, laughing as Phichit slaps his hands away.

"Fucking hell yeah, he asked me for my hourly rate before showing me a picture of both of you and wanting to know if it was you I was coming to see!" Phichit flicked his long hair back, "as if a classy whore like me would fuck someone like him!"

I snort with laughter "Phic, you kill me!" 

He shakes his rear at me, "You wish, lover boy, but only in your dreams, you're a married man with a pup on the way!'

"So," Viktor asks, impatient as ever, "what goodies do you have for us?"

Phichit begins sorting through the items on the bed.  "Firstly, new phones for both of you, they are pay as you go and registered in false names.  Secondly, a bank card for my savings account, don't say anything, I know you will pay me back.  There should be enough in there to last you for quite a while, the pin code is written on the back."

I hug him tight, "Phic, you are amazing". He laughs, "Thank you, but that's not all!"

We both watch in silence as he shows us everything he's bought, it is far more than I asked him for. Hair dye and brown contacts for Viktor, new clothing for both of us, food, new bags, it goes on and on.  "I'm working on new fake id for you both; I just need to take photos of you when we have altered your look."

-

We sit eating room service food whilst Viktor's hair colour takes.

"So, where are you planning to go?" Phichit asks with a mouthful of burger. We look at each other; we already know the first part. "If we can sneak back into Japan without being seen, my parents have access to a house in a remote village in the hills we can stay in; that way we can be hidden whilst we plan where we would like to live. Ideally I want our pup to be born in Japan; it will make protecting them easier." 

Viktor holds my hand and gazes at me proudly as I speak, "I have such a smart alpha," he murmurs, "our pup and I will be so safe."  Phichit nods in agreement, "Yep, your husband is a remarkable guy, the scrapes he used to get us out of when we were in college when I thought for sure we were gonna get busted!" 

I know I am blushing, I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Please stop, it was my awful fuck up that got us into this mess..."

Viktor snorts in amusement and coughs on his food, "No, it was an amazing fuck...!"

I really am blushing badly now; Phichit is holding his sides, laughing so hard no noise is coming out of his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. I give up; I'm not going to get any sensible conversation out of these two for a while now...

-

The silliness of the last half hour has done wonders for Viktor's state of mind, he is relaxed and smiley as Phichit combs through his new brown hair. 

"I look so different..."

Already my beautiful Vitya is disappearing before my eyes, neither of us want his hair cut, he's going to grow it back longer, so Phichit styles it, sweeping it back off his face in a sort of quiff. 

"Have you ever worn contacts before?" Viktor shakes his head, so Phichit begins explaining everything to him whilst I take my wig and a small bag to the bathroom.

I opted for a wig so I could change identities quickly, it's something Phic and I used to do all the time at college. Dressing up, pretending to be other people, it was just a laugh at the time; I didn't know I would be relying on it to save the lives of my husband and child...

We both know Viktor's father will have him killed if he gets hold of him.

He'll wait for our child to be born and then Viktor will die in a 'freak accident' so the world can mourn the loss of Russia's 'Living Legend' and his father can be the heartbroken and loving grandparent willing to raise his child's offspring.

I won't get a look in, if I'm lucky they'll kill me quickly, but I know his father hates me too much for that, he'll torture me.

-

"What do you think?"

They both turn to look at me, Viktor's chin drops to his chest, "Fuck, is that really you?"

I grin, satisfied with their reaction, if Viktor is not sure it is me, the man with the green bag won't have a clue.

I sit next to him in front of the mirror, he now has brown hair and brown eyes, I have longish blonde hair and green eyes; my makeup is subtle and completely changes my eye shape, I look like a woman. Phichit high fives me "You've not lost the Katsuki touch then!" 

Viktor stares at me

~

_In college, for a couple of years, Phichit and I had locally successful careers as female pole dancers._

_We used to have great fun dressing up in outrageous outfits, whilst keeping fit and earning stupid amounts of cash._

_No one knew it was us, plus it was an easy way to keep girls off our backs; one of us would dress up and be seen on 'dates' with the other, deterring anyone who took an interest in us._

_I hadn't told Viktor this part of my life story before, I hadn't deliberately been hiding it, I just hadn't had the need to tell him. Plus I like being able to surprise him with things he doesn't know about me._

~

"So we just walk out of here, in our disguises right in front of his eyes?" Viktor is grinning widely now, a glimpse of hope shines in on his face.

"That's the plan!" I giggle, "Phichit will have all our other belongings in his shopping bags and we'll meet him at the station tomorrow." 

"And we?" Viktor asks, needing reassurance that he has remembered correctly, I look at him "Pretend we are having an affair as we check into a back street hotel for the night, that way they won't be surprised that we have very little stuff with us."

-

We are all dressed and ready to go.

Phichit has taken pictures of us and emailed them to his friend. We will have fake driving licences tomorrow; our passports will take a little longer.

We make the hotel room look like we are still there, abandoning our old bags and a few clothes, messing up both beds.

I check I have our real ID, the notebook, money and new phone in my red leather handbag, Viktor has his new phone and the bank card in his pocket. 

Phichit has everything else we own in his bags. 

-

Phichit leaves ahead of us, we all know where we are meeting each other and at what time.

After the agreed ten minutes, we leave the hotel room and make our way down to the reception. We wait until Anna has to go into the back office before we walk through. No-one pays us any attention. 

I feel Viktor tense as he spots the man with the green bag, he's showing our picture to everyone entering and leaving the hotel. "I'll deal with him; you pretend to be on the phone."

"Excuse me," his voice suits him so well, rough and ugly, "you staying here?" I nod, giving him my best bimbo look, "Have you seen these two? They are on the run." Oh good, he's stupid too, why on earth is he saying that to people!

"Sorry, I ain't seen them." I reply, I see Viktor's shoulders shake with suppressed laughter at my reasonably convincing female American drawl. 

"What about him?" He points to Viktor, "Honey, the only thing he has eyes for is me, he ain't been checking out no guys." I retort looking angrily at him. I turn on my heel, link arms with Viktor and we walk away.

-

I stare at our reflections in the large shop windows as we walk, we could be anyone.

Viktor, with his brown hair tucked under a woollen hat, jeans, hoodie, jacket and soft scarf looks like just any other American citizen. I'm not sure even I recognise myself, blonde hair, tshirt hanging off one shoulder displaying part of a lacy vest top underneath , scarf, heels and skin tight jeans, thank goodness I still remember how to tuck, there isn't the slightest hint that I'm not female. 

We haven't got very far when we hear raised voices behind us, Viktor freezes on the spot, his hand instantly protecting his belly. "That's V-Vinnie, I'd know his v-voice anywhere; Yuuri, d-don't let him h-hurt me, too much p-pain..." I urge him to keep walking forwards, "They can't have realised that was us, they would be following us right now, but we should get off the street."  "Not a shop this time, d-don't want to get t-trapped again." Viktor's fear floods my body and I stumble on my heels. 

As I regain my balance I see the man with the green bag looking up and down the sidewalk, "Vitya, we have to go now," I hiss as a walking tour group passes us.  We mingle in with the crowd, tagging along until we are much further down the road.

As the group passes the entrance to a park we hang back and scoot away, fast walking till we find a bench well hidden from the gates.  Viktor is in full panic mode.  I suddenly realise that I am free to do the one thing that calms him instantly, I kiss him.

"We can't, we're in public..." he whispers frantically, his hands pushing me away, "Oh yes we can," I reply in between kisses, "firstly, we are not in Russia and secondly, I'm dressed as a woman..." I grin against his lips as I feel his relief and hear his chuckle.

His laugh is replaced with a groan as he clutches at his stomach, the colour draining from his face. "Yuuri..." he whimpers at me as he starts to retch. Shit, what do I do, if I call the emergency services, his father will find out where we are and I will lose him. "It's ok, sweetheart, I'm going to get you help."  I ring Phichit, thankfully he knows a doctor that won't ask questions and gives me their address.

-

By the time we have got into a taxi Viktor is sweating and has already vomited three times whilst walking back through the park.  I give the driver the address and promise him I will pay for the clean up if Viktor is sick in the cab.

Our journey only lasts about ten minutes; I cuddle my husband into my arms and keep a look out for the man with the green bag as we drive back past the hotel. 

Viktor is sick again as we reach the doctor’s office, thankfully not in the taxi.  A nurse comes out to greet us; it appears Phichit has phoned them already to let them know that we were on our way.  She helps me get him indoors and into a private room, bypassing the waiting room completely.

Whilst we wait for the doctor the nurse checks his blood pressure, temperature and takes a blood sample. When she asks him to provide a urine sample he winces at the thought of it.  "Do I have to?" he asks, "Only it really hurts to go."  I stare at him, "Since when?"

He looks at the floor, shamefaced "About a week now..."  "VIKTOR..." I hiss, "and you didn't tell me, why?"  "Because I was scared and then everything just changed..." I can tell he doesn't want to say too much, I don't think either of us trusts anyone 100% except for our family and four best friends.

Our conversation is interrupted by the arrival of the doctor in the room.  He is a short, dark haired man with a kindly face.  He shakes hands with us both and looks at Viktor's results.  

"My name is Dr Khan," he turns and addresses the nurse, "thank you Steph, can you go and clear the waiting room for me, we are closing early today."

He smiles at us, "Phichit has explained, don't worry I won't be recording this consultation on our database, however I can give you notes to take with you. I have friends who will help you wherever you end up." He looks at Viktor and hands him a glass container, "Urine sample please."

Viktor is sick on the floor as he sits up, crying in embarrassment and pain. Dr Khan fetches a box of powder that he sprinkles over the vomit and helps me help Viktor into the adjoining bathroom.

We wait outside for his call and then assist him back on onto the bed. The urine sample he provides is heavily streaked with blood, I gasp, trying to stay calm; my husband doesn't need to be feeling my anxiety too.

With Viktor's permission Dr Khan opens Viktor's clothing and gently palpates his stomach, humming and nodding as he does so. Viktor whimpers as he presses into the area over his bladder.

"Ok, so, here's what we are going to do. You, young man," he addresses Viktor, "have a nasty UTI," Viktor stares at him, confused, "UTI, urinary tract infection. I'm going to admit you to my hospital unit for a couple of days, you need IV fluids and antibiotics, plus I want to scan your pup before you leave here, check everything is ok."

"But, we have to meet Phichit tomorrow at the train station." I exclaim.  

He shakes his head, "Phichit is coming here now to drop off your belongings, I will arrange for a private ambulance to take you to your next stop off point. It should hopefully break the trail of whoever is following you for long enough for you to get back into Japan."

-

The private hospital is small but cosy and well equipped. 

Viktor is now settled into a bed in his own room, I have a fold out bed so I can stay with him. He has been hooked up to two drips to rehydrate him and pump him full of antibiotics to get rid of his bladder and possible kidney infection. He is still pale, but no longer vomiting.

"Vitya, please tell me next time if something is hurting, promise?" I ask him, holding his hand, he nods, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't want to worry you, guess I messed that up." I can see tears pooling in his eyes, making them even bluer.

I kiss his forehead, "Shhh... It's ok, you are going to be fine, plus, we get to see this little one tomorrow," I grin, stroking his belly, "I can't wait!"  He smiles and lays his hand on mine, "Our first child."  

We kiss, Viktor's pink lips feel so good against mine; I smile at the heat of this breath as our mouths open to welcome in the others tongue. Our kiss is slow, sensual, beautiful, even though we can go no further, it's enough to satisfy both of us.

Once I know we are not going to be disturbed again for a while I pull off my wig and start to clean my face; I need to untuck myself, I'm starting to get sore.

Viktor watches as I undress, "I wish I was feeling better," he sighs, "your pretty ass would be mine right now..."

I chuckle, "You are definitely feeling better, my love, if you are thinking about sex!"

I change into my soft sleeping trousers, so grateful that Phichit has bought our extra belongings all neatly packed into two new rucksacks.

As I am packing my disguise away a thought occurs to me, "Vitya, when you recognised that man's voice, why did it frighten you so much?"

I hear him whimper and spin round to look at him, he's shaking, the scent of his fear filling the room.

"Yuuri," he can't look me in the face, "h-he abused me..."

 

 

 


	5. Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> Remembered emotional and physical abuse

We stare at each other; I can't move for a moment, his news has shocked me to the core, my Vitya? Abused? I feel sick and angry, my right hand clenching into a fist ready to punch someone, something, anything to release this twisted coil of hate in my stomach.

 He interprets the expression on my face and my frozen statue the wrong way and bursts into tears, I can smell his distress, his scent is bitter in my nostrils. "I k-knew you wouldn't want m-me if I t-told you..." he blurts out, hands flying to his face as a waterfall of tears erupt from his eyes and snot streams from his nose.

"No, Vitya, oh g-god no..." I move swiftly to him and pull him to my bare chest, scenting him, loving him, "please don't ever think that, your admission shocked me," I admit, looking down at him as I wipe his face with my hands, "but I could never stop wanting you, how," the words stick in my throat, "how did he h-hurt you?" 

My body is shaking a little as I sit on his bed beside him.  He moves over so I can slide under the covers and cradle him against my warm flesh, mindful of the drips in his arms.

"W-What do yo w-want to know?" he asks, a wavering hurt tone to his voice. "Anything you want to tell me right now, you can tell me the rest another time." I whisper into his hair and feel him nod. He wipes his eyes with a jittery hand and tries to control his breathing.

"It all b-began when I was small..."

~

_Around the same time that Viktor realised that he and his parents weren't a normal family like his school friends families, Viktor's father employed a new bodyguard, Vinnie. Although only sixteen, he was newly presented alpha, already evil with a twisted soul and a hidden agenda; he wanted to become close to the Pakhan, more important to him than any of the other men. He wanted in on the elite circle._

_This small and very select group lived with the Nikiforov family in the family mansion and had access to anything they wanted; guns, drugs, prostitutes; they only had to say and it was provided for them. All it cost them for this exclusive privilege was their lifelong loyalty and the tip of their left little finger._

_Vinnie had plans to worm his way in to the elite position by means that were particularly vile._

_He befriended the Pakhan's six year old son very early into his 'employment' with the crew; sneaking the schoolboy sweets when his Papa had clearly said no, offering to take him to and collect him from school, journeys which were always combined with a trip to the shops to buy the child something, anything to make the young Viktor like him._

_Vinnie had learnt from the other bodyguards that the Pakhan had no time for his son, especially since the boy had no interest in the family business, so any older male positive attention was lapped up by the emotionally hurting child._

_At seven years old, when Viktor's beloved Mama died of a drug overdose, the Pakhan refused to see his son because he looked so much like his mother; the selfish man cutting himself off from anything that reminded him of the loss of his true love._ _Viktor attended her funeral, not as part of the main family group, but as an onlooker, with just Vinnie to accompany and console him._

_It was at this point in his life that Viktor discovered ice skating._

_He had been hanging around outside his father’s study waiting for Vinnie when he heard the Pakhan order the teenager to 'get that fucking child out my house for one day'._ _It was a particularly cold winter and Vinnie didn't want to travel far from the warmth of the house so he had taken Viktor ice skating on the frozen lake in the vast gardens of the mansion for something to do._

_Vinnie had reported straight back to his boss on Viktor's natural ability to stay upright combined with his joy on the ice._ _This led to the Pakhan immediately instructing him to find Viktor a tutor as 'maybe the brat could do something with his life rather than getting in the way all the time.'_ _Vinnie had hired Yakov, little knowing he had started Viktor on his journey to becoming Russia's 'Living Legend'._

_The Pakhan remarried within a year of his wife's death and Viktor was introduced to his new stepmother as 'the embarrassment'. Thankfully she was a kind hearted soul and loved the silver haired, blue eyed boy instantly, taking him under her wing as much as she was able too without enduring the wrath of her new husband._

_Viktor's fathers abandonment of him grew even more apparent when he became the eldest son, his father and his new wife having a boy child who was declared at birth to be the new Pakhan heir._

_Vinnie was becoming more and more important to Viktor, the older teen providing his day to day care and comfort when Viktor's new mother was kept away from him, this action causing both of them considerable distress._ _Unknown to her husband, she had taken to sneaking around to spend time with Viktor early in the mornings; only the kitchen staff knew of their breakfasting together in the kitchen away from prying ears and eyes. Her absence in the bedroom easily covered by the excuse of getting up to nurse the new baby._

_Even though he was barely nine Viktor understood that she was risking being hurt by his father if she was caught and told her they had to stop meeting._ _He was a caring boy despite all the pain life had thrown at him in his short life and he returned to just relying on Vinnie and skating for his happiness._

_Longer hours spent practising at the rink bought swift improvement to his skating skills; he began catching the eye of other skaters, unable to believe that he was so talented at such a young age._

_Encouraged to do so by his 'best friend', Viktor was also now continually asking the Pakhan at every opportunity,' why doesn't Vinnie live in the house with us?'_ _Eventually the Pakhan relented, just to shut the boy up, and reluctantly let Vinnie move in to the family mansion. He still wasn't part of the elite circle, but it did mean he could work on the child and the father at the same time._

_As soon as Vinnie was living in the house the abuse started, pinches to the soft white flesh under the boys arms and on his inner thighs that left ugly purple and red bruises. Backhanded slaps around the head and body for no reason; nowhere that really noticed; plus accusations that the boy was upsetting him, then making him find out information about his father and his business secrets as a way to appease his 'best friend'._

_Vinnie now accompanied Viktor in virtually every part of his life, home, skating, school..._ _Being only ten years older than Viktor it felt to the young teenager that he was hanging out with a mate, albeit one who wasn't always kind, rather than being escorted by a permanent bodyguard._

_As Viktor grew older, the gifts changed; cigarettes, porn magazines, the offer of drugs._

_The abuse changed too, it wasn't unusual for Viktor to have long thin cuts on his legs which were always blamed on his ice skates or blackening bruises from 'falls during practise'. No one paid enough attention to Viktor to notice the now constant fear in his eyes or the shake of his slim frame when Vinnie used a certain tone of voice; not even his once loving stepmother._

_Viktor began spending even longer and longer at the rink, the only place he felt safe was on the ice, Vinnie couldn't hurt him there._ _He also realised that his father gradually began to acknowledge his presence again the more medals he won; this gave him an added incentive to beat the other skaters in competitions; he desperately wanted his father’s love and approval. Viktor was ecstatic when the Pakhan gave his heartfelt consent when Yakov requested for Viktor to train harder and compete internationally, finally, he actually mattered to his father._

_Skating and Vinnie were the main stays of his life, fans flocking to see him, his photograph appearing in magazines alongside interviews and gossip about Russia's newest skating star._

_When Viktor was fifteen, Vinnie began to suspect there was something not quite 'right' about the boy; his long hair, the girlie magazines that remained suspiciously untouched, the more and more flamboyant skating outfits. Plus, when they watched porn together, he had the feeling it wasn't the girls that Viktor was jacking off over._

_One evening, Vinnie pinned the teenaged Viktor against the wall and demanded to know if he was a 'fucking queerboy', when Viktor denied it he broke his arm, snapping it in two like he was breaking a stick and grinding the broken ends together making Viktor vomit and pass out from the pain and shock._

_The Pakhan was told that Vinnie had accidentally broken his sons arm stopping him from falling out of a top floor window when he had tripped running up the stairs. That 'heroic' act finally gave the hateful man what he wanted, an invitation to the elite circle._

_Now Vinnie had what he wanted he abandoned Viktor, not caring enough to even pretend to be his friend anymore. Viktor's questions and pleas were met with blank stares; Vinnie turning on his heel and walking away, time and time again, each encounter leaving the distraught teenage boy unsure what he had done that was so dreadful._

_Heartbroken at the rejection from his lifelong friend, Viktor hacked off his long hair and swore to only love ice skating for the rest of his life._ _The teenager promised himself that from then on he was going to turn down any offers of romantic dates, he needed to protect his heart from being broken again, skating was now his one and only love._ _Skating couldn't reject him and leave him sobbing into his pillow night after night._

_Viktor hated the six weeks he had to stay off the ice due to his injury, still going to the rink each day to exercise as best he could and to see Yakov; the mutual respect they had for each other the only thing Viktor could tolerate._

_The emotionally abused skater put his whole heart and soul into his performances, continual podium positions followed, the whole world now fully aware of his talents on the ice. More and more international fans began waiting at the end of competitions for autographs and photographs with the beautiful Russian teenager._

_When Viktor presented as an omega during a training session when he was sixteen, Yakov arranged for Viktor to leave the family home to move in with him and be under his protection._

_The Pakhan was informed that Viktor had presented as an alpha, but was using scent suppressants to keep him focused on training rather than searching for his mate and bonding._

_Viktor's father was more than happy with this arrangement, his son was now a well know celebrity and he wanted to be able to arrange his marriage when he was old enough; a wedding that would benefit his connections in the Mafia world._

_And so began the lonely life of Viktor Nikiforov, skatings brightest star..._

~

"...until you came along my love, then I knew I had to trust my heart to someone else again..."

Viktor is currently lying with his head in my lap, whilst I run my fingers through his still soft, but now brown hair.

I have cried so much my throat is burning and my eyes sting; thank god I've already replaced the contact lenses with my glasses. 

"T-Thank you for trusting m-me," I croak, more tears welling and dripping down my face, I must look a real mess, "I'm so sorry you had such a hateful upbringing, I do so love you."

He grins up at me, "I love you too," his hands trace the gentle swell of his stomach, the serious look returning to his handsome features, "that's why this little one must never be allowed to be near Papa..."

"I promise to my dying breath, our children will be kept safety away from your family" I swear, gripping his hand firmly, holding his beautiful blue eyes with my gaze.

A knock at the door makes us both jump, Dr Khan looks in, 

"I have visitors here to see you..."

 

 


	6. An unwanted visitor

Viktor and I look at each other, visitors? No one knows we are here...

I relax as Phichit enters the room, he looks at me, I can see fear in his eyes "Yuuri, I'm so sorry..."

The whole world seems to slip into slow motion as Vinnie follows him through the doorway, a gun trained at his head.  I feel, hear and smell Viktor's terror as he whimpers and clings to me; "Don't let him h-hurt o-our baby" he pleads as I growl at Vinnie, my Alpha pheromones filling the small room, my mind and body preparing to do battle for my pregnant omega, my bonded mate.

"All right, jesus, you don't have to stink the place up," Vinnie laughs, holding his nose, "I'm not gonna touch you or your precious omega, your punishment will be the Pakhan's decision once we get you two back to Russia."

I shudder as hold my husband tightly, trying to soothe him with my scent. "I can't go back," Viktor sobs into my chest, "he'll take my child."

Vinnie chuckles, the sound is hateful to my ears "His heir you mean? That reminds me," he looks back over his shoulder and shouts through the open door way, "OI, YOU, DOCTOR, get this freak of nature scanned, I'm under instructions to make sure that the brat is growing well before we escort these two back home."

Vinnie nudges the silently weeping Phichit in the back of the head with his pistol, "Why don't you tell your friends how I found them, hmm?" Before Phichit can speak the evil man stares at my mate, the look his face makes me feel sick, "Oh yes, Viktor, Anna sends her love, she was offended you never took her up on her kind offer. Quite offended in fact that you would rather suck dick than fuck her."

Of course, she was one of theirs, the taxi driver too probably, I shake my head, we were tracked from the moment we left the house.

Vinnie smirked, "Oh Vitya, you got yourself a smart boy did you? Shame he's only just worked it out now." 

I stare at him, "Get out..." my voice is calm, too calm, it's not how I feel at all, "how DARE you come in here, threatening my husband, upsetting him and our pup..." I climb off the bed, pausing to kiss Viktor's head, stalking towards the once obviously pretty, now scarred and pock marked man.  I poke him in the chest, not caring that he is taller than me and has a gun, "Fuck off right NOW!" 

The gun is swiftly moved to my temple, the cold circle of steel pressing hard against my skull.  I don't flinch; my Alpha reasoning is beyond fear at the moment.

"If you kill me, my bonded pregnant omega will go into an omega drop and your Pakhan will most likely lose his precious heir, how well do you think that will go down, Vinnie?"  He stares at me, caught off guard for a moment; he knows he hasn't said his own name whilst he's been in the room.

"Oh I know who you are," it’s my turn to smirk, "my precious Vitya has told me all about what you did to him when he was growing up." I want to spit in his face, but I’m too polite to do that, "You are total scum if you think it is acceptable to treat another human being the way you treated him. He was a CHILD, FOR FUCKS SAKE..."

Vinnie actually steps back at the force of my anger.

A whine from behind us takes both of our attention away from our stand-off.  Viktor is white, shaking and clutching at his stomach.  I throw one more hateful stare at his abuser and hurry back to the bed.  "Sssshh, my love," I cocoon him in my embrace, pressing my wrists to his neck, licking over our bond mark, whilst releasing a hint of my most intimate alpha rut scent, just enough to make him docile, but not aroused.  I hate doing this to him, but I need him to be calm for his and our child's safety.

His body responds instantly, his omega submittance flows through our bond, breaking my alpha rage; he holds himself tight against me, yearning for skin to skin contact.

Vinnie's sharp laughter cuts the silence in the room, "You're quite an impressive alpha, aren't you? I shall enjoy breaking you. Once we've severed your bond, of course, we don't want any harm coming to queerboy, do we?"

Before I can reply, Dr Khan returns to collect Viktor, it's time for us to meet our pup.

-

This should be a beautiful time for just the two of us, the first glimpses of our child growing in Viktor's belly. Instead we have Viktor's onetime bodyguard, boyhood friend and abuser leering at the monitor as well.

Viktor is laid on the examination table, his t-shirt pulled up exposing his small, but perfectly formed baby bump. It's grown a fair bit over the last week, I place kisses on it before it is covered in blue gel. 

Viktor links fingers with me as Dr Khan presses the ultrasound wand over his stomach, the screen is grey and fuzzy, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for.  A surprised sound from the doctor makes me jump; he's covering the same area several times and peering at the screen, taking screen shots and measurements.  He looks at us with a big grin on his face, "Gentlemen, you see this area here?" He's pointing out a light grey circle type shape, we nod, “this is the amniotic sac, it’s full of amniotic fluid which protects baby as baby grows and develops,” he pauses “and can you see these two little shapes here?" We nod again, Viktor squeezes my hand, "Well, these are your babies, you are having identical twins!"

My mouth drops open, babies? Twins? My brain reels at the information.

I feel Viktor looking at me and I realise I'm crying, "Vitya, my beautiful husband, you are so clever..." I gush, kissing him hard, "...you've given me two pups, I love you so much." We stare at the screen again, now able to see the shape of our babies growing inside Viktor’s slowly expanding body.

Our tender moment is spoiled by the sound of Vinnie talking on the phone. "Boss, even better news, its twins," he listens before turning to Dr Khan, "boys or girls?"  The doctor looks at him with a disgusted look on his face, "Tell your boss it's far too early to be able to tell, he should just be pleased that his son's children are growing well and look healthy."

Whilst Vinnie relays this information, the kindly doctor chats with us, pointing out our children's heads, the curve of their backs, explaining how they will develop over the next few week, months.  He promises us vitamins and supplements to help keep Viktor healthy through his pregnancy and offers advice on how to cope when my husband is heavily swollen with our pups.

I kiss Viktor, my heart so full of love and joy in spite of our current situation. 

"Vitya, my dear boy, I've just been hearing about my wonderful heirs, how are you?" Viktor's fathers voice echoes round the room, tone nauseatingly smug despite the tinny sound of the phone speaker. "And my dear son-in-law, Yuuri. How glad I am that we've found you both, your mother and I have been so worried about you all."

Viktor trembles, but tries to keep a calm sound to his voice, "Papa, if you have any love for me at all in your heart, let Yuuri and I live our own lives, don't try and drag our children into your world. That is not what we want for them."  I'm so proud of him.

"You don't want your children to want for nothing? Vitya, you surprise me.  Of course, if you want to walk alway from the family, that is your choice. But remember, you will have no money; I will ruin both of your skating careers and disown you. I wonder how long you will last penniless on the streets giving hand jobs for cash." He pauses, "Make no mistake, Vitya, that is what your lives will become, I can see the headlines now, 'disgraced ex skating star Yuuri Katsuki found turning sex tricks for cash to support husband and children after forcing Viktor Nikiforov to chose between his wealthy family and him. Even the Japanese skater’s friends and family have abandoned the couple.' Doesn't sound pretty does it?"

His father’s words are nicely spoken but full of hate and contempt. 

"You have until your return here to make your choice; I demand the opportunity to see your belly full of my grandchildren at least once before I throw you to the mercy of the press."

A loud click signals the end of the call.

The room is silent apart from the sounds of Viktor crying. 

Dr Kahn glares at Vinnie "Please leave the examination room, you are upsetting my patient." Vinnie smirks at us and returns to Viktor's private room and Phichit.

-

I look at the file of notes in my hand, terrified but also with a small glimmer of hope.  Dr Khan has recommended a doctor that we need to insist on seeing in Russia. She is a colleague of his and he has written some 'special instructions' into Viktor's notes that he says only she will understand.  Important information regarding our being held captive and requesting that she helps us get to Japan before our pups are born.

I look at Viktor sitting on the bed and spot Phichit secreting a mobile phone into his shoe as he helps him on with it. Vinnie is too busy threatening the doctor to notice, he thinks he has us all scared shitless of him, he is wrong. My beautiful husband may be terrified of him, but I'm not, he's just a bully, it's Viktor's father I'm fearful of. 

We are to travel to the airport by private ambulance; it is all arranged so that the vehicle can drive up to the steps of the Pakhan's private plane. Vinnie wants our chances of escape to be as close to zero as possible.  He doesn't realise we know our best chance of escaping again is actually to go back to Russia. We have friends who will help us there. 

Phichit looks over to me and winks, he's still tearful, worried that he has got us into a terrible situation, but I smile and give him the secret sign, I've left important messages for him in our discarded bags. Vinnie won't let us take very many belongings, just the essentials; he doesn't care about our other stuff. He's already made Viktor shower and wash as much of the hair dye out as he can, Viktor's father has arranged some kind of fake news article about how he is overjoyed that his son is an omega and is carrying his heirs. He has sent orders that he wants Viktor to look like Viktor for the photographers.

-

We are seated in the back of the ambulance; we both have cuffs round one ankle fixing us to the seats we are strapped into. Thankfully we have now been allowed to sit close enough to hold hands, Vinnie becoming alarmed at Viktor's reaction to being forced into a 'no contact' situation in our original seating positions. 

I smile as he strokes his stomach and chats to our children in quietly spoken broken Japanese. 

"What's he saying?" Vinnie hisses at me, clearly disturbed that he can't understand what his priceless hostage is saying.  "My husband is telling our pups how much he and I love them already, how he will protect them with his life, if necessary." I don't let on about the part where Viktor is telling me has a plan.  I turn my back on Vinnie as best I can and answer my husband; the mischievous sparkle in his eye lifts my spirits.

We sense the ambulance slowing down, holding a steady slow pace as it trundles along, we must be at the airport.

I hear heated Russian at the doors of the ambulance before they are thrown open, the flashes of a camera blinds us both for an instant. The sounds of shouting, commotion and running footsteps fills my ears. I think Phichit must have found the first of my messages. 

Unnerved at the minor scuffle, Vinnie quickly unlocks us and ushers us at concealed gunpoint onto the private plane. I hold Viktor's hand, leading him carefully up the steps; I don't want him to slip and hurt our babies or himself.

Inside the plane we are chained to our respective chairs. I lift the armrest separating us so Viktor can cuddle into my arms; his head resting on my shoulder, the stress has made him so tired.

"You two make me feel fucking sick, let go of him," Vinnie barks at me.  I meet his eyes with my own steady glare; I will not let him know how scared I am inside.  "No, I will not let go of my husband. What's the problem? Are you jealous? Realising now that you could have had complete control over him, been his Alpha?" I scent Viktor to help him to relax and to claim him in front of the disgusted looking man.

"You stink" he hisses at me before moving to seats behind us as we ready for takeoff.  

I can feel Viktor shuddering against me, before I can soothe him I realise he is laughing.  "Vinnie, you sounded like a spoilt brat! ’You stink' is that really the best insult you can come up with?" It is so good to hear my Vitya chuckling.  He looks up at me, "Sweetheart, scent me again, I want to be able to smell you properly."

I do, and we both laugh at the grumble from behind us.

-

A rough hand shakes me awake.

"Oi, fucking wake up and make queerboy and youself look presentable, we are landing soon, the Pakhan will be at the airport to meet you both."

I stare at Vinnie as his words register in my brain.

Oh fuck...

 


	7. Home Again

I wake Viktor with gentle kisses, smiling as he cuddles in closer to me, snuffling in the adorable way he does when he really doesn't want to wake up.

"Vitya, sweetheart," my heart breaks as I see the realisation of where we are and who we are about to see wash over his face. His body slumps against mine and I can smell his torment. Yes, there is a way we can get out of the house, but we have to be there to do it, we have to return to the scene of so much of his unhappiness. 

Vinnie fixes Viktor with a cold stare as he passes, making him whimper in worry, "He's going to make me pay for mocking him, Yuuri, I know that look too well," Viktor mumbles into my ear before sitting up and stretching.  

We are just fastening our seat-belts when the plane hits a pocket of turbulence, throwing us around. I grip Viktor's hand, I hate flying at the best of times, I could really do without this feeling of panic before we arrive.

He comforts me with his voice and scent until the plane has steadied itself and we are coming into land.  It's not right, I should be the one looking after him.  He fixes me with his calming blue eyes, "We can do this, remember?" I nod and kiss his soft lips, "I love you."  He smiles, "I love you too."

-

Vinnie has us at gun point as soon as he is able to take his seatbelt off.

My leg is sore from being held in the same place for the whole flight because of the cuff locking it to the chair; I need to stretch it so badly.

I rub my face with my hands, desperately trying to mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of hate that is waiting for me at the airport. I have no idea what will happen to me once we reach the mansion, I'm not even sure if I will leave it alive. Strong pale hands take mine and I look up into Viktor's beautiful face. I'm suddenly aware that this could be the last time I get to hold him, to kiss my husband.

Viktor's eyes widen as he picks up my emotions through our bond and tears well in his eyes as he leans towards me, blue orbs disappearing behind closing eyelids as his lips gently part.

Fingers grip hair as we kiss; soft tender kisses quickly turn into needy, passionate open mouthed kisses as he licks against the seam of my mouth, begging for entrance. Hands try to pull us apart, but we fight back, mouths never leaving each other.

"Leave em, Vinnie, let them have this one; Katsuki won't be in any fit state to touch your prize later."

Our tongues chase each other's in and out of their respective mouths, licking, lapping, relishing the unique taste of the other, committing it to memory. I never want this moment to end, the feel of his fingers in my hair, on my face, his hands touching my body.  

Despite the cuff on our ankles, I manage to pull him onto my lap, holding him close to me, chest to chest; the feel of our pups in his belly pushing against me makes me cry. I want him, I need him, my desire for him grows even in this heartbreaking situation. A wanton groan echoes round my mouth, its clear Viktor is feeling the same way.

I can feel eyes glaring at us, I pull away and stare at Vinnie "Fuck off," I growl at him, "let us have time together without you hovering around like a spare part."  He scowls as he turns on his heel and stomps down the plane.  He'll make me pay for that later, I have no doubt, but right now I don't care.

Viktor's hands pull my face back to his as he kisses me again, his hips rolling as he ruts against me, creating a delicious friction that has me whimpering into his mouth. Normally I would be mortified, making out with my husband in clear view of others, but my desperation for him, in possibly our last intimate moments together has robbed me of all self control and embarrassment. 

My hips automatically grind up to meet his, I can feel the pool of heat in my belly growing hotter, our actions becoming more frantic, chasing our mutual release.  Viktor cries out and shudders against me as he hits his peak, the hard bite he delivers to my bottom lip takes me over the top too and I echo his cry, sweating, both panting hard, breathing from each other's mouths.

We clutch at each other, sated but scared, I will fight until my last breath to keep my husband and our children out of the grip of his father.

-

Cleaned up and looking vaguely presentable, we are led off the plane, guns concealed in jacket pockets; we know that if we try to run right now we will be shot.

Viktor grips my hand tightly as a familiar figure comes into view. 

It's him.

I can smell him before we reach him, his scent is bitter and sharp, it stings my nostrils. He certainly doesn't use scent blocking creams, more likely he takes drugs to enhance it, make it stronger.

"Viktor, my precious boy, and Yuuri! How we've missed you!" 

We are bundled into an awkward embrace as cameras flash around us, his father posing between us hissing "smile for fucks sake" through clenched teeth. 

More cameras flash in our faces and microphones are pushed towards us. I hear Viktor's faltering voice as he is asked how it feels to be back in Russia.

"My husband, Yuuri Katsuki, and I are looking forward to having the support of my Papa to create our own space to prepare for the birth of our children," he makes a big show of stroking his swelling stomach, "Our small family is what is most important to us at the moment." He flashes his trademark smile, only I can see how fake it is.  My stomach flips; I didn't know he was going to say that.

The thrust of microphones becomes rougher, the reporters sensing a scoop; the nature of our relationships has always been a big mystery to the press. Romantic links between us are always stamped on by his father, giving his standard 'Viktor Nikiforov is a straight alpha male' response.  Now Viktor has exposed us with his own hand, I'm terrified but overjoyed. All I have ever wanted was to be able to be loving with him freely, unafraid of people's reactions to us.

The strong waft of an angry alpha makes me gag as I smell his father’s rage fighting to break free from behind his smiling facade; I can almost see the cogs turning in his brain trying to work out how to turn this revelation into a lesser story. Working out who he will have to bribe to keep it out of the news.  Unfortunately, due to his vanity, some of this is going straight out live on the local news channels; this exciting information will be spread.

I have to restrain myself from punching him when he lays his hand on Viktor's belly, "My son, the omega, carrying my heirs, we are so looking forward to the twins being born." He fake smiles at both of us, "My heirs and grandchildren will want for nothing, as will their parents, nothing is too much for Viktor and Yuuri, they mean to world to me and Viktor's mother."

We are whisked away before any more questions can be asked and escorted to the waiting limo, all three of us being guided to the back seats. 

Viktor grabs my hand, pressing our wrist scent glands together as we reassure each other; this is going to be bad.

His father stares at us, the contempt and disgust he holds for both of us is so clear on his ugly face. "Congratulations Vitya, you have just sealed your 'husbands' fate, as soon as we have destroyed your bond, Yuuri will have an 'accident'. You are going to look so handsome in black as you attend his extravagant funeral, heavily pregnant.  And how the world will mourn when, torn apart with postnatal depression, you commit suicide because 'you can't live without your Yuuri'.  I, of course, as the heartbroken, caring and doting father and grandfather, will raise your children, my true heirs, to be the next Pakhans, what a terrifying duo they will be..."

Our fingers squeeze together, his plan is virtually identical to what we had thought he would do. 

"Papa, you will not be able to sever mine and Yuuri's bond, it's too deep already, our children have made sure of that, do you really want to risk their lives?" Viktor stares at him, his back straight, giving the impression of defiance. 

The Pakhan chuckles, "Oh Vitya, do you really think I would resort to the old methods to separate the two of you? No, my scientists have discovered an acid that burns away the bond, it will be excruciatingly painful for both of you, but it won't kill you, or harm your children. It's just a case of painting the scar and letting science run its course."

Silence

None of speak for the rest of the journey to the mansion. I send as much love and strength to Viktor through our bond as I can, suppressing my fear. I have to be the strong one for all of us.

He is pale faced and rigid, refusing the comfort that the leather seats offer. The hand not holding mine is resting on his stomach, shielding our children. It's as though he is trying to put as many barriers between our pups and his father as possible. 

-

The car slows as it enters the impressive driveway up to the Nikiforov mansion, it's only been a few days since we were here, but it feels like a whole lifetime away.  I spot Viktor's car back on the drive as we pull up outside the house, it has been retrieved from the airport. 

Viktor's step-mother is waiting to greet him on the steps, I had forgotten how tiny she looks compared to him; she is dressed immaculately as usual, I feel so sorry for her, she is constantly on show as the wife of the Pakhan, never allowed to be her own person. She hugs my husband tight, 'Vitya, let me look at you... I knew there was something different about you when I saw you before but I couldn't work out what it was."  She smiles at me, "Yuuri, welcome, my son-in-law..." I am pulled into her soft embrace, "I will help you, if you will help me" she whispers so quietly in my ear. I look at her closely as she releases me, I can see fear in her eyes.  I give the smallest nod and see relief flood her face.  I think she has had enough of the Pakhan too.

"Bretislav, I am putting Viktor and Yuuri in Viktor's old room, they can then use the adjoining room as a nursery."  I have never heard anyone use the Pakhan's real name before; I didn't even know what it was.  He nods, "Very well Yalda, I'm sure that will please them immensely." He turns to us, trying to keep up the pretence of caring about us in front of her, she clearly has no idea what he has planned for Viktor and I, "Go and get settled in your room and meet me in my office in one hour." 

As we pass her she mouths 'look under your pillows' to me.

-

Alone in Viktor's room we finally let the reality of the situation hit us, Viktor cries quietly in my arms on the bed, we don't want the bodyguards outside the door to hear us.  

There is a soft knock at our door "It's just Mama with coffee and cake," she calls through the door before opening it. Neither of us moves, we are so tired; Yalda has already accepted us and our relationship, so we have nothing to hide from her.

She smiles at us as she comes in with a tray laden with goodies, "I thought my boys would be in need of refreshments." she says loud enough to be heard outside, "May I join you?" 

We nod, "Of course, thank you, you are too kind." I answer at the same level of volume.

Her hand slides under the pillow near Viktor's head and she hands us a piece of paper. Viktor unfolds it and we both read it together...

 

_Dearest Viktor and Yuuri,_

_I am hoping that when you read this you will have accepted my help in return for helping me._

_My dearest Vitya, I am so sorry but I cannot live with your Papa any longer._ _His need for power and control has corrupted him to a point that he and his actions make me feel ill._

_I always knew he was a cruel man, but I hoped my love would change him._

_He does not deserve to have you and Yuuri plus your children in his life, he will only try to corrupt you as he has me._

_I have done things I am not proud of, but none of them hurt as much as abandoning you, my precious son. I knew what was going on, but it was made very clear to me what would happen if I intervened. I had to stand back and watch you suffer. I am so sorry and I hope you can find it in your gentle heart to forgive me._

_I was so happy when your Papa agreed to let you live with Yakov, I knew you would be safe with him._ _I visited you often, but you never saw me, I became very clever at being_ _just one of your many fans, you even kissed my cheek once without even realising it was me._

_I do not know how long it will take to get you out of here, but I promise it will be before your twins are born, there are others like me in the house who are sickened by what has happened to the once great Nikiforov family._

_Your Papa's desire for your children to be his heirs is completely fuelled by the fact that your brother was disinherited and has vanished; he was removed from the family for defending me. I have not heard from him for two years now. I fear he is no longer with us._

_Look for the men and women wearing the same pin as me, they are our allies, you can trust them._

_I love you both with all my heart._

_Mama xx_

 

Viktor cries again as he sits up to embrace her, letter crushed in his shaking hands, "Oh Mama, of course I forgive you, thank you for trusting us."  She shows us the tiny pin she is wearing of a star, and hands us both one. "Wear it discreetly, it will show the others you are with us."  We nod and fix them to our clothing in places that are not obviously on show.

A harsh rapping announces the arrival of Vinnie as he opens the door without waiting for an invitation to enter.  He glares at us all sitting on the bed drinking coffee and eating cake.  "This is not the time for a fucking picnic, get downstairs, the Boss wants you."

We stand and follow. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Strong language alert ***
> 
> One use of the word that tends to upset people at the end of this chapter...

The walk from our room to the Pakhan's office is completed in total silence.  I reach for Viktor's hand and squeeze it, the smile I get in return is tight, his face pale.  I can see my fear reflected in his eyes.

Before I have the chance to discreetly scent him we are there, being pushed through heavy wooden double doors into the distastefully and extravagantly decorated office.  I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself laughing at the chair he is sitting in, it looks like a throne!  I assume no one has the balls to tell him how ridiculous he looks in it; I will take great pleasure in doing that at some point. 

The fake smile on his face turns to a stomach churning sneer as he looks at us, deepening as he notices our joined hands.  Viktor's fingers tighten round mine as he steps closer to me, his other hand on his belly.

"Ah, the two husbands, how sweet," he spits the words like they are poison in his mouth, "and they are looking forward to, now what was it?"  he picks up the news report on his desk, "oh yes, 'having the support of my Papa to create our own space to prepare for the birth of our children. Our small family is what is most important to us at the moment.'" 

He glares at Viktor, as he slams the papers back down on his desk, "How DARE you embarrass me in front of the press, making me act like I approve of your pathetic and disgusting lives. Do you know the reactions I have had from the other families? Mocking me for siring an omega? For having a fucking queer as a son? The only, and I mean only, reason you are not dead right now is because of those brats in your stomach."

The Pakhan stands and marches over to us, I feel Viktor flinch as he raises his hand, but instead of striking him, he yanks my husband’s head to one side by pulling on his hair and exposes our bond mark. My bite is clear and vivid on his scent gland, the scar still new and only just healed.  

Viktor whimpers and I automatically release my alpha scent, warning the other alpha to leave my mate alone. 

He turns to me as my pheromones hit the air, "Ah yes, dear Yuuri, the REAL cause of all my problems, pursuing my son, forcing yourself on him, impregnating him, making him bond with you." He stands in front of me, using his impressive height to try and make me feel small, "I heard how even on the plane you couldn't keep your dirty Japanese hands off him, taking advantage of my mentally unwell son, there are laws against that you know."

"Just like there are laws against child abuse, kidnapping, threatening to kill. I could go on, but I'm sure you and your crooked lawyers are perfectly aware of all your crimes against Viktor and myself, oh and now our unborn pups as well." I retort staring back at him, "You and your kind are the reason there are so many laws protecting pregnant male omegas."

The stinging slap comes out of nowhere; I hear Viktor's shout as my right cheek explodes with pain. I resist my natural urge to clasp my hand to my face; I will not show weakness in front of this bully.

An evil laughter echoes round the room, "So delightfully stubborn, I wonder how long you will hold out for when Vinnie is torturing you? I would so love to have Viktor watch as we break your bones and start to slowly dismember you alive, but I understand it may harm the twins, so he'll just have to listen to your screams and hear you begging for death." His breath stinks as he threatens me, our faces so close together, "I have ways of keeping you alive and conscious, you will feel every bone break, every snip of the blades removing your fingers, toes, dick... understand?"

There is a whispered gasp next to me as I feel Viktor's fingers leave mine as he faints to the floor. Turning my back on his father I crouch and lift him up, already walking towards the doors with him bridal style in my arms before I speak. "You will not harm either of us, not if you know what is good for you."  All I hear is his laughter which is suddenly interrupted by Yalda shouting at her husband.  As I take the ridiculously long staircase to our room, Viktor's step-mother and a doctor leave his office and follow us rapidly to the bedroom.

-

As the doctor is examining Viktor I scan her clothing, looking for the pin before I speak.  Just as I spot it tucked just beneath her collar Yalda whispers, "Don't fret so, Yuuri, Vitya is in good hands, she's one of mine." I nod and release the trapped breath I had been holding. 

Satisfied that my husband is not in danger, the doctor makes him comfortable, putting him on a drip and hooking him up to a blood pressure machine and other pieces of medical equipment that were wheeled in by the henchmen on the door. I watch feeling totally helpless, the doctor records Viktor’s results on a chart before she stands and motions us to sit with her at the back of the room; as far from the listening ears on the other side of the door as possible. 

"Dr Eva Petrova, but please, call me Eva."

The doctor holds out her hand to me and we shake, her grip is strong and comforting. "Viktor..." I ask, looking over at my husband, still unmoved on the bed. "Will be fine, yes, it's an omega drop, but not a severe one; his body was saved from that by your instant contact with him as you carried him from the room."

My eyes flick to his prone body, "So what do we do now? How can I help him?"  Eva smiles at me "We use this to our advantage," she replies in a hushed tone, "Once Viktor is stable, I will administer a very light sedative that will mimic an omega drop and advise the Pakhan that he cannot carry out his planned treatment of you for the foreseeable future as it will kill Viktor and his pups." Yalda grabs her hand and gives her a questioning glance before looking at me.

"Your husband's description of how they are planning to torture me is what caused Vitya to drop." I tell her, watching as her face moves quickly from shock to pure hatred. 

"Don't worry, the sedative will not harm Viktor or the twins, however it will give us time to prepare a stronger escape plan and keep both of you safe for a while." Eva explains. "Yuuri, are you prepared to do anything Yalda or I say to keep you and Viktor safe? Even if you don't understand why?"  I nod, "We have friends here in Russia, Amercia and Switzerland who will help without question too." They both smile, "We may well need their help." Yalda whispers.

-

For three long weeks Viktor is kept sedated and I am ordered to stay in physical contact with him for as much of that time as possible, Yalda taking my place whilst I shower quickly or use the bathroom.  His whimpers grow louder the longer I am way from him, his body only relaxing once my skin is touching his again.

Twice a day Vinnie is allowed in to see how Viktor is fairing and I am given regular updates from Yalda's group on how increasingly frustrated the Pakhan is becoming with the situation.

I quickly fall into a routine of rubbing our wrist scent glands together morning, noon and night as I whisper messages of love and strength to him and our children. My heart soaring when, occasionally, I receive a small smile or an incoherent sentence falls from his lips. I make sure to kiss him at every opportunity, reassuring him of our love.  

Eva helps me with his exercises so he doesn't suffer any muscle damage, but each week I can see his body changing, his toned physique softening as our pups grow and thrive in his body. 

Under the safety of a locked door and loyal bodyguards, Viktor is allowed to wake up enough to experience his 12 week scan with me.  We both cry at the sight of our children, marvelling at how much they have grown, crying again when Eva points out that they are now aware of each other and beginning to interact. 

Before he is sedated again, Yalda, Eva and I bring him up to date on the plans for our escape as much as we dare, there is still too much that is unknown, we don’t want to make him uneasy.

We kiss tenderly as his medication is administered; it makes me cry when his lips lose their pressure against mine as the drug takes effect and I have to hide in the bathroom for a  few minutes until I am composed enough to take my place at his side again. 

I don’t want his body panicking at the distress I am feeling, so I take care to keep my side of our bond closed when I feel any bouts of anxiety threatening to overcome me.  I have to be strong for us all at the moment.

I yearn to be back in Japan, safe and able to care for my pregnant husband, experiencing the rest of his confinement with him awake, preparing for the birth of our beautiful children.

-

 

The week after his scan we are made aware that the Pakhan is planning on getting an 'expert' in to examine Viktor.  Eva is concerned that the Boss is becoming suspicious, so, over the next few days, his sedation is slowly reduced for him to 'recover' from his drop.

Once Viktor is conscious and talking again, his father is told by Eva, in no uncertain terms, that just because his son is awake, it doesn't give him permission to start my torture. We hear his roar of annoyance echo through the building, resounding even up in our bedroom.

- 

In his 14th week of pregnancy, just as we are being to relax and enjoy our enforced imprisonment, making use of the time to talk in depth about our hopes and wishes; starting to make plans for our and our children’s future, I am summoned to the Pakhan's office alone.

Viktor doesn't want me to go; he is worried that I will not return.  Eva volunteers to accompany me, stating that she can be there to prevent anything happening to me as Bretislav will listen to her when it comes to the twin’s health.

"Vitya, my love, I will be back shortly, I promise." I kiss his beautiful pink lips, giving in to the temptations of his mouth even though Vinnie is waiting outside the room for me.  

Reluctantly I break away as Vinnie's banging on the heavy wooden door becomes more insistent. "I will see you all in just a little while," I whisper placing a kiss on his belly before I walk towards the noise, "I love you". He smiles, his hand covering my kiss for our pups, "We love you more."

Eva meets me outside the bedroom, "How is he?" she asks smiling at Yalda as Viktor's step-mother opens the door to our room; she is going to sit with him whilst I'm away.  "Nervous," I reply with a tight smile, "I'm not exactly looking forward to this myself..." 

-

The Pakhan is sitting in his throne, a pompous look to his hate etched face. His smile is insincere and makes the anxiety knot in my stomach tighten.

"Ah, the abusive husband, how lovely to see you. I have something you have to do for me." He looks me up and down as though I were shit on his shoe, "There is a reporter sniffing around, I need you to give an interview in which you will tell him how well I am treating you both. You will also state that this is the last interview either of you will give as you are both retiring and removing yourselves from the public eye with immediate effect."

I stay silent.

"If you perform well, you may have one last night of freedom with my son before your 'treatment' begins, a farewell fuck if you like," he chuckles, "you won't be capable of anything when Vinnie has finished with you, so you'd better make it a good one..."

"But the twins..." Eva begins, her voice trailing away as his piercing blue eyes bore into her; I wonder how two pairs of eyes so alike in colour and shape can look so ugly and beautiful at the same time. 

"Oh yes, Eva, how kind of you to speak up and remind me," he leans towards her, "I have been hearing some unsettling things about your behaviour recently." She stands straighter next to me, "Some of my crew are beginning to suspect that you are working against me and my wishes with regards to my son," he stands and stalks towards her, his stink filling the room as his anger grows. All of a sudden a violent flash fills his eyes as a wicked smirk covers his face.

"Break Yuuri's arm..."

I stare at Viktor's father, my brain not choosing to give his words a meaning.

I feel Eva shudder, "B-But Pakhan, their bond, V-Viktor will fe....." His slap across her face snaps off her sentence and he glares at her, face reddening as he growls.

"Quite frankly I don't give a shit about those brats in his belly right now. As long as he survives I can get another alpha of MY choosing to fuck him till he's pregnant again." 

The Pakhan looks at Eva, he looks wild, unhinged, "I'm not going to repeat myself, to prove your loyalty to me, FUCKING BREAK THE CUNTS ARM..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter...
> 
> Memories of happier times...


	9. Memories of a Happier Time

I can't breathe

The room is silent as Eva stares at the Pakhan, I can smell her turmoil.  He looks at her questioningly, waiting for her to move.

I realise that the longer she pauses, the greater his suspicions grow, I need to disrupt the growing tension in the evil man’s office.

I breathe deeply and prepare myself.

Holding out my left arm, I look at her, "Go on, prove to your psycho boss how much you hate me". Her grateful smile tells me everything, however it contradicts with the sorrow I can see in her eyes.

She leads me over to his desk and rests my elbow on the edge, "I'm so sorry," she whispers, "I'll make it as clean a break as I can and then we will reset it straight away." I nod and smile tightly. This is going to hurt.

I close my eyes. 

Eva's hands are on my arm, they are sweating.

I feel the pressure start to build in my forearm as she presses down, the bones protesting at the force being exerted on them.

A hot burning pain pinpoints itself in the middle of my arm, this is the point where the bones are going to snap, I can tell. The thought makes me retch; adrenaline is already flooding my system.

Without warning a white piercing noise erupts in the room, my ears hurt at the sudden break of silence and the pressure on my arm is gone.

"Yuuri, run to Viktor, that's the raid alarm, the mansion is going into shut down," Eva's voice is urgent in my ear. I can't move. "RUN, RUN NOW!" she shoves me towards the door.

In the ensuing panic to protect the Pakhan I slip out of the room and sprint as fast as I can back to our room, my left arm aches, but the bones are still intact. I meet Yalda coming out of the bedroom, "Yuuri, thank god, Vitya is beside himself with worry, get in the room, I'll be back when the coast is clear."

I open the door and slip inside, hearing the bolts click across as I shut the heavy door; we are locked in.

Viktor looks up at me, he is pale and shaking, I think he's been sick. "Yuuuuuuri..." He holds out his arms to me needing comfort. "Hey, sweetheart, I said I'd be back," I climb onto the bed with him, trying not to wince at the pain in my arm.  My ever watchful husband spots my partially hidden grimace straight away. "What did he do to you? If he's hurt you I'll kill him". 

The flash of anger and the pink tint of fury on his cheeks makes me smile, there's my passionate and impulsive Vitya, he's been missing for such a long time. The pain in my arm is worth it to see that his imposing and dominant side is still there, buried deep inside him, the side that makes me secretly excited.

"He ordered Eva to break my arm to prove her loyalty to him, I told her she could, but as she was doing it the alarm went off," I move my arm, the pain still makes me feel a bit sick, "it's not broken, but it hurts."

He growls and gathers me into his embrace, scenting me to soothe and reassure me, "I hate him, I know he's my father, but I do. It's one thing to hurt me, but to demand that my husband, the man he knows I love, to be injured for his enjoyment is another thing," he looks at me, "I will hurt him, I don't know how yet, but I will."

Pinning me to the bed he kisses me, it's rough and commanding and it makes my pulse race.

"We're on lock down, no-one can get in..." the rasping tone of his voice and the hand on my belt leave me in no uncertain terms of what he wants to do.

-

I'm lost in my own personal pleasure.

We haven't had sex like that since we were on honeymoon, on our own private island, where it didn't matter how much noise we made.

I know without opening my eyes that I am covered in blossoming purple and red bruises, bites, nail marks; I smirk to myself, Vitya's body will definitely be in the same state as mine, we were both rough with each other.

I can hear him panting laying next to me, our bodies wet with sweat and other bodily fluids.

"Fuck..." he laughs, "I guess the whole building will know what we got up to on lock down", he rolls over to face me and I kiss him hard, tasting myself in his mouth, "are you and the pups ok? Did I hurt you?"

He shakes his head and curls into me, "We are feeling loved and wanted, very wanted..."

I run my fingers through his damp hair as he lays his head on my chest, "Do you remember our wedding day..."

~

_Clear blue sky and the sea were the first things I saw on our wedding day.  Viktor had wanted to keep with tradition and spend the night before our wedding apart, I missed waking up in his arms, his silver hair spread across the pillows, tickling my nose._

_As I lay in our large bed, willing the time to pass quicker so I could see him, I felt my phone vibrate; I picked it up and put on my glasses, grinning as I read the message._

_> Good morning husband to be, did you sleep well? I missed you so much, why did I think it was a good idea to spend the night apart? V x _

_> Good morning my love, no, I couldn't sleep without you, remind me that we should never spend another night sleeping in separate beds! That means it will be two nights without sleep... Y x _

_> why? V x _

_> Viktor Nikiforov, if you are planning on sleeping on our wedding night, I don't think I want to marry you anymore...! Y x _

_I heard his beautiful laughter erupting from his room.  "Time to get up my love;" I shouted across the hallway, "Phichit, Chris, Yurio and Beka will be here soon"_

_-_

_I breakfasted and got ready with Phichit and Beka, Chris and Yurio were keeping Viktor company. Our wedding was going to be a very small affair, we were worried about news or photographs getting back to Viktor's father; hence the tropical island and only our four best friends in attendance.  I felt guilty for not telling my parents, but we knew it was for the best, we didn't want them being hurt by his family for information._

_The arrival of a small boat announced the presence of the official Phichit had arranged to conduct our ceremony. Downstairs the island staff were setting up an archway of flowers right by the sea on our private beach. They came and went so silently each day, leaving fresh fruits and local dishes for us to feast on, tidying the house whilst we relaxed on the white sands, it was like we were being waited on by ghosts._

_Phichit led me out of the house and to the beach taking care not to let me see the decorations that had been put up for us, Beka running back and forth as a go between with messages and requests._

_We stared out at the deep blue sea as we waited, the colour reminding me of Viktor's eyes, a sudden rush of love and desire filling me completely._

_A deep chuckle and hushed chatter behind me announced the arrival of Chris, Yurio and Beka, that meant that Viktor couldn't be far away; I turned to look for him as his scent filled my nostrils, he smelt happy, excited, the smell of roses, vanilla and new mown grass making my heart soar._

_Then there he was..._

_My pretty omega, blushing a beautiful pink, dressed entirely in white which made me smirk, he was most definitely not a virgin..._

_I shifted on the warm sand, turning to face him, feeling the sun on my tanned skin, my feet bare, toes sinking into the heat of the beach. I drank in each sensation, not wanting to forget a single thing about the day._

_My eyes never left him as he walked towards me, his white shirt and cropped trousers accentuating his slender frame, a crown of fresh flowers on his shining silver hair and a matching bouquet in his hands, feet bare like mine._

_His shining blue eyes fixed on me as he approached, his heart shaped grin threatening to split his face in two as we drew closer together._

_"Alpha..."_

_"Omega..."_

_He handed Yurio his bouquet, I took his hands and we faced each other, the official standing to one side of us._

_-_

_The ceremony was short, both of us crying as we pledged our love and devotion to each other for all the remaining days of our lives. A simple gold band was placed on each ring finger before we were declared husband and husband, Alpha and Omega, Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov._

_I tried not to think about the fact that we could never wear our rings in public, nor use our full surnames, once away from this paradise we had to carry on the pretence of being, ‘best friends’, not husbands, lovers, each other's one and only._

_We kissed as our friends cheered and threw confetti; Phichit took hundreds of photos that could never be shared with anyone other than the six of us._

_-_

_I carried Viktor over the threshold of our beach house, much to everyone's amusement, both of us crying again at the flowers and paper decorations that had been put up around the house._

_Photographs of us were pinned up everywhere, our secret dates, Phitchit catching us kissing in the lift during the Grand Prix, hidden under blankets so we could sleep in each other's arms on planes and trains whilst travelling, each and every picture showing our growing love for each other._

_Smiling staff served us our meal, vanishing silently before the end, the kitchen spotless again, drinks and nibbles left for us to feast on at our leisure._

_As the sun set I led Viktor back out onto the still warm sand to slow dance, our friends taking this as their cue to slip away silently, disappearing back to their own island._

_We kissed as we danced, fingers plucking at unwanted clothing till we were naked, lying on a makeshift bed of fabric, the night sky witnessing the consummation of our marriage as I made love to my husband, my pretty omega, on the beach._

_A simple shower together turned into a loud, rough, long passionate night of giving ourselves to each other; something wild was unleashed as we discovered and explored the new bond between us. Experimenting, pushing our boundaries, admitting our deepest darkest fantasies, till morning found us still writhing on our bed, our bodies heavily marked, our souls bound tighter together than the restraints we had used.  It was something that had not been revisited to that extent until tonight..._

~

Viktor sighs, shifting so both our hands are on his, now very prominent, stomach.  "I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant on our honeymoon despite me being on birth control, we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

I nod, "If feels so strange that we have been married for two years and it's only now that people know." Viktor looks at me, a look of joy on his face, "Our rings, my love, we can wear our rings now..."

Jumping out of bed I grab my bag and go straight to the hidden pocket to retrieve the small velvet pouch that goes everywhere with me.

He sits up as I return to the warmth of our bed.  Opening the pouch, I tip the rings onto the palm of my hand, my husband stares at them before picking up mine.

Taking my hand, he slides my ring partway onto my finger, "Yuuri, will you marry me?" he asks breathlessly.  I nod, "Yes, Viktor, I will, a hundred times over..."  Carefully he pushes my ring back into its rightful position on my finger.

Pausing briefly to kiss him, I place his ring on his outstretched digits, "Viktor, will you m-marry me?" the building tears make my voice stammer.  He smiles lovingly at me, "Yes, Yuuri, as many times as I am able, I will marry you..." The gold band slips on fully to his ring finger and I kiss it.

We stare at each other; it feels like we have just been wedded for the first time. Viktor's hands cup my face, "When we are safe we will have another wedding, one that everyone can come to..." I grin and agree silently, words stuck in my throat.

Viktor takes my hand and leads me to the shower.

We make love again under the hot water, both more tender with each other this time.  We dry and apply cream to our bites; we will both have new scars.

Back in bed I try stifling a yawn, but Vitya spots it and grins. "Did I wear you out, moya lyubov?" I smile back at him, right this moment our life feels the most normal it has done in weeks. We are in bed, naked, tired from satisfying each other, with nothing to do but sleep. "Yes, my pretty omega, your alpha is exhausted, sleep with me..."

He nods, I pull the duvet up over us both, we kiss and fall asleep in each other’s arms, unaware and uncaring of what is happening downstairs.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the softer chapter - back to the tension next time!


	10. Attempted Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies - it's that bad word again at the end of the chapter...

 

We are awoken sharply by loud noises and shouting right outside of our bedroom, whoever it is their essence is angry and invasive, it burns my nostrils.

Viktor pulls me close to him as we listen; I scent him to soothe his worry and rest his head on my chest, we are both wondering what had happened in the mansion during our time locked away.

"They're in here, smash the door, we don't have much time."

The loudest voice sounds familiar but I can't place it at the moment.

Startled and nervous we quickly dress, pocket our phones and grab the bag we have permanently packed with passports, money and emergency rations before slipping into the room that has already started being transformed into a nursery for the twins. 

As we pull the connecting door closed the heavy wooden door of our room is forced open and we hear confused shouting, "Where are they? They can't have left, the door was bolted, search everywhere NOW."

Oh shit, whoever they are, it doesn't sound like good news for us.  I try to push down the feeling of panic that is threatening to over take me; I have to stay calm for my family, I have to protect them.

I dash across the room to try the door in the nursery that leads out to the corridor; it's bolted, the mansion must still be on lockdown.

"Yuuri," Viktor hisses, "bathroom, now"

I follow him into the large ensuite where he is already reaching up and opening the frosted glass window, "There is a small extension below this window that we can drop onto, then down onto the grass. Hopefully the spare car key should still be where I left it. Yuuri, we can get out of here..."

Much as I agree it's a good plan, I shake my head, "Sweetheart, what about the pups, we've already put them through so much, what if you fall?"

He stares at me as he leans against the marble sink, his face set in a stubborn pout that I know only too well, I'm in for a tongue lashing.  "It's MY body and I can tell you that the pups are fine.  What they do NOT need is for their Mama to be kidnapped."

"How about their Papa? What do they need for him?" I ask calmly, trying to disperse the growing tension whilst closing the physical gap between us. I reach forward and place my hand on his swollen belly, my fingers caressing the tightening skin through his clothing.

"Our children need their Papa to fucking listen to their Mama for once before it's too late and those bastards find us" he snaps at me, stepping sideways away from my touch and turning back towards the window.

Reluctantly I offer him my hand to help him step up onto the toilet and support him as he looks outside, he's right; we have to make the most of every opportunity to escape.  I look at him, balanced on the expensive toilet seat, bump pressing against the window sill and resignedly make my decision.  "Ok, let's try it, but Vitya, please get down, let me go first, at least I can help you with your decent then."

"FUCK..."

He's growling and cursing under his breath, "They have guards posted outside, we'll be seen."

There is a crashing noise outside the door, whoever they are; they are in the nursery now. My husband’s hands reach out for mine and grasp them tightly as I help him step back down onto the floor, supporting him as he wobbles; his centre of balance has changed already, thank goodness we can't skate at the moment.  

"I will not let them take you from me, I promise," I whisper in his ear.  He turns his face to mine and I kiss him tenderly, "I love you so much," I tell him urgently as he hugs me close. "I love you more," he grins, "and I'm sorry for snapping at you..."  A rush of alpha heat floods my body as I spot the bruises I have left on his neck; I would give my life for this man and our twins.

-

It sounds like they are wrecking the nursery and, although I never wanted our children to live in it, it still saddens me that their room is being destroyed before it was even used, it feels like a bad omen.

"They must be in the bathroom, ready?"

Oh god, their voices are so close, they are outside the door. 

Determinedly I step in front of Viktor; I will not let them take him without a fight.

The bathroom door is virtually ripped off its hinges in their desperation to get to us. I brace myself, come and get me you bastards.

We are treated to the view of four men all dressed in black with masks over their faces blocking our escape. Part of me wants to giggle; they look like they are pretending to be ninjas. I try to stop my face from smirking, I cannot anger these men, one against four is not a good ratio, I would have ended up injured and not able to protect Vitya.

"Both of you, OUT, fucking queers..."  Strange, the insult from that voice, the voice my brain is still frantically trying to recognise, doesn't seem to carry the hate behind it that should be there, it was said for effect? 

Before I can give it much more thought, I notice the guns in their hands.

Viktor seems totally unfazed by the pistol pointing at him, my mind quickly reasons that, as he grew up surrounded by them, it's nothing new to him; just what did his family put him through? I, on the other hand, am internally freaking. I have only once been held at gun point before and that was by Vinnie, at that time it was when I was too full of alpha rage to really register the threat. I don’t like the sensation it causes in me, the hairs on the back of my neck bristle at the charged atmosphere in the room.

Slowly we leave the bathroom with me still shielding my husband and our children, I was right, the room has been overturned.  Brand new matching wooden cots lie on their sides, mattresses and bedding strewn across the floor.  Wardrobe doors hang on one hinge, the neutral coloured tiny clothing inside is now a tangled mess, I can't look anymore, I will weep. 

Hands shove us roughly towards the doorway as we are being ordered to go back into our own bedroom.  

Our room has suffered the same devastating fate. I feel Viktor's sorrow through our bond at his violated belongings, his personal effects laid bare for anyone to see, even his private diaries are now exposed; I can see glimpses of his beautiful handwriting and I wonder about the story that is told on those leather bound cream coloured pages, words that have the power to punish those who have done him wrong. We are pushed again and told to stand by the broken door.

Without warning there is the sound of rapid gun fire and agitated shouting from downstairs, I don't think that was part of the plan judging by the nervous looks our would be captors are giving each other.

"What the FUCK...?"

One of the men disappears from the room under hurriedly given orders to find out what is going on.

-

We are kept waiting for ages, I can see Viktor starting to sway on his feet, one hand resting on his stomach and the other rubbing the small of his back; although he is only 14 weeks, the weight of our two pups growing inside him with his slim frame is not good for his once perfect posture.  I turn to the nearest man, "My husband needs to sit down before you have a collapsed, pregnant omega on your hands as well." The tone of my voice leaves no room for argument and I add a hint of pissed off alpha scent to accompany it. 

He indicates to the nearest chair with his gun and a harsh grunt of his still vaguely familiar voice, I wish I could place it.

I help Viktor into the chair, earning myself a grateful smile and a precious slow and soft kiss on my lips. I kneel in front of him and massage the tight skin containing our children; I need to get him to Japan, my whole soul is crying out to nurture and protect my precious offspring and my irreplaceable partner. 

Viktor's ice blue eyes look up and he glares across my shoulder as I sense someone crouching down close, too close, behind me. I tense and shield him from possible harm.

"Don't move or speak, just listen. You are safe, we are getting you out of here..." It's then we both recognise the voice, "Chris...!" Viktor hisses and is immediately hushed, "Vik, fucking shut up and just listen, when we get downstairs make sure you get into the van with the tiger on the side with me, Beka and Yurio are already in it, ok?"

He stands as we nod.  The look between Vitya and I says it all, our friends, our amazing friends have somehow pulled off our escape. I lean up and kiss him, "Love, we can do this; we can bring our children into the world in the safety of our Japanese home!"  He smiles and relaxes a little before jumping slightly.  He stares at me wide eyed, "I-I felt them m-move..." we both stare at his beautiful bump, I cradle it causing him to giggle, "and again, when you touched me, they moved towards your hands!" 

This intimate moment is interrupted by the return of the messenger who talks in hushed tones to the taller man in the room. He mutters something intelligible and the messenger leaves again.

"Stand up," he barks at us indicating that he wants us to move with a flick of his gun.

I take Viktor's hand and help him up, pressing our wrists together to scent him as the others file out of the door.

-

As we are led downstairs I see that the door to the Pakhan's office is open, almost ripped off its hinges like ours had been, there is a trail of blood leading from the door towards the front entrance.  Viktor's fingers fumble for mine and I turn to look at him. His face is pale, I can see worry contorting his handsome features.  Much as I hate his father, the thought that he may have been injured does not sit well in my stomach simply because of the pain it is so clearly causing my husband. 

The mansion doors are wide open, sunlight streaming in making the approaching doorway look like the entrance to another spiritual plain.  I can't see anything beyond the bright light.  Hands hold us tight as low voices discuss what to do next.

It's clear that the Pakhan has been injured as I hear them talking about Eva.  Right on cue she is led from the office, wrists tied behind her back and disappears through the bright exit. I wonder which van she has been put in.

Our fate is decided by our captors and we are taken through the doorway.  The bright light steals my vision for a few moments, when it clears, there; to the right is the van with the tiger on it. Viktor looks as me and indicates with his eyes at the van; when I glance over at it I can see familiar blonde hair in the driver’s seat and my stomach lurches nervously.  We are so close to being safe, I can almost taste freedom.

"I'll take them in that van, bosses orders," I hear Chris state from behind us as he shoves us towards it, "fucking hurry up, faggots, we haven't got all day."

Stones crunch loudly under our feet and I resist the urge to run, we need to stay in character. Standing between the open doors, I help Viktor into the back of the van and pass him the bag. Our hands touch briefly and we smile at each other, I love him so much.

There is an emerging commotion behind us; angry voices and the sound of fast footsteps fill my ears.

One of the last things I hear is a warning shout from Viktor, as I turn to look behind me something heavy collides with the back of my head. 

I'm aware of my husband screaming my name as I hear cries of "just fucking DRIVE..."; the van revs its engine and pulls away fast, rear doors flapping and its tires screeching, sending gravel and dirt flying into my face; there are men shouting orders around me as I crumple to the floor, my last conscious thought is of my Vitya, at least he got away...

-

Blackness

-

As I come to I can hear vile sniggering, fuck my head hurts and my hands appear to be tied.

Bad breathe invades my nose and makes me gag as a hot exhale of air hits my ear.

"Where's your precious Vitya now, huh? Where have they taken him? CUNT..."

 

 

 

 


	11. Trapped with the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its that word again...

 

Vinnie...

I should have known.

His ugly face stares at me, smirking and huffing more bad breath in my face.

"I'm talking to you CUNT, where were you planning to go?"

I just stare at him, unspeaking; I need to give them time enough to get a decent amount of miles away from the mansion and I'm not sure exactly how long I was unconscious for. Or where I am for that matter.

A slap explodes across my right cheek, sending my glasses flying from my face and the pain in my head worse. Why do I have the feeling that will be the first of many beatings? Vinnie is distracted by a sound from behind me and he turns away.

I take the opportunity to look at my surroundings and to open my bond to feel for Viktor.  He's alive, I can tell that much and very sad.  We connect briefly and I sense his joy at feeling my touch, the fact that I am alive is sending him strength, I feel a glimmer of hope radiating from him before the link severs. He must be a great distance from me. 

The room I'm being held in is small and dark, through a narrow window high up I can just about make out cars and feet walking by, I'm in a basement. I can hear the burble of a television in the room, it must be behind the camp bed I am laying on, I hope they untie my hands soon; it's uncomfortable having them restrained above my head.

I look round to where Vinnie is poking a figure occupying the other camp bed on the opposite side of the room.  A long stream of Russian expletives gives away the occupant of the bed, it's Viktor's father, great.

I listen carefully with my basic knowledge of Russian, if I am right Vinnie has double crossed him...

-

Bretislav stares at me with hate filled eyes when we are left alone in the room, I rub my now free wrists, the ropes have left friction marks on my skin.

"I bet this makes you happy, that I have been betrayed by one of my own men."  

I sit up slowly and retrieve my glasses from the floor, they are broken, fuck, I pocket them hoping to be able to fix them later. I notice that his jacket is blood stained as I contemplate how to answer his comment, "Are you badly hurt?" I ask, pointing at the mark. I'm not sure why I care, I just know that Viktor would be concerned for his father, even after all the horrific things he has put him through. 

He grunts, "I've had worse, the men he sent couldn't hit a barn door at close range even if their lives depended on it." "Who sent?" I ask, curious now, "and why did they want me?"

The Pakhan snorts in amusement, his ice blue eyes piercing my soul,  "They don't want you, they want my son, you just happened to be in the way, as usual..."

I steel myself for the potential torrent of abuse I can feel coming. He is not going to miss this opportunity to tell me exactly what he thinks of me.

"Why did you lure and trap my son into a relationship with you? He doesn't really want to be with you, I can tell, I am his father..."

It's my turn to snort, "Some father you were, abandoning him to an abusive bodyguard when he was only small just because he didn't want to follow in your footsteps.  Ignoring him when his own mother died, making him ashamed to be himself. Then only taking an interest in him again when you realised you could make money out of him and use his fame to further your own standing within the families..." I scoff at the indignant look on his face, "My Vitya has told me everything... You are a vile man; you don't deserve to have a son like Viktor."

My hand twitches as I wish I could slap him right now for the pompous look he has on his hateful face.

"If Viktor had been the son he was supposed to be, life would have been so much easier for him.  But no, he had to throw it all away on you," he looks me up and down like I am nothing," do you know how embarrassing it was for me that he refused Alexandra?  How much money I had to give her family as compensation?  Hmm? The poor girl is still waiting to marry him when he gets over this 'queer' phase you have lured him into..."

I stare at him, brain reeling, he thinks I am a 'phase'...? 

"Do you not realise that Vitya and I have been married for two years? That we were dating for three years before that, that I had have a crush on your son since I first saw him skate?  We are not a 'phase' as you so delightfully put it, I love him and he loves me..."

He laughs in my face, it's loud and sharp.  "You are a man, my son does not love men, you have simply confused him and that can be rectified..."

I can feel my anger bubbling under the surface of my skin, I don't get mad often, I am the softer, more thoughtful one in our marriage, but when I get cross even my hot headed husband runs for cover.

"In reality, what do you actually know about your son? Do you know what his favourite foods are, what music and films he is into? I'm suspecting that you don't if you can't even get it into your fat head that he is gay and an omega? Is that a phase too? Does he just have a cushion stuffed up his top the whole time and is pretending to be pregnant?" I stare at him in disgust. "Your grandchildren are growing in his belly, if you were a kinder man you would be part of their lives.  As it is, my Vitya wants you to have nothing to do with our pups, he is scared you will abuse them the way you abused him, and I support him in that decision."

Something I have said has hit a nerve, his eyes water and he turns away from me, "OK, tell me what I apparently don't know about my son, tell me why he wants to be with you..."

My mind returns to happier times...

~

_"Yuuri, he's looking at you again, just wave at him..."_

_Phichit nudges me and I raise my hand in a shy wave, a beautiful heart shaped smile spreads across the face of the recipient and I duck my head blushing profusely._

_"He's coming over...!"_

_Phichit's hand grips my arm to stop me running away, my anxiety is having a field day in my head... oh fuck, I'm gonna say something stupid, or embarrass myself... This is Russia's Living Legend coming over to talk to ME?  Why me? I'm nothing special, plus, to make matters worse I really fancy him..._

_"Hi Yuuri..."_

_Oh fuck, he knows my name, how does he know my name?_

_"Want to go for a coffee?"_

_F-FUCK!_

_~_

_"Yuuri loves boys, Yuuri loves boys..."_

_I can still hear the playground chants in my head, I can't remember how old I was but I do remember that I had just told my friends about the long silver haired boy I had seen ice skating on the television and how he had made my tummy feel strange._

_After the beatings they gave me I didn't tell them anything else about Viktor. In fact after that incident, I hid my posters and scrapbooks when friends came over; suffered their teasing for a while when I started ice skating, the 'gay boy' chants reappearing until someone else did something 'wrong' and that took their interest away from me.  But I never forgot that first chant, yes, I did love boys, was that wrong?_

_~_

_He stared at me whilst my brain desperately tried to remind my mouth how to speak, "He'd love to go for a coffee with you, I think he's a little bit star struck right now, plus he thinks you are the most gorgeous man in the world..."_

_Wait... What was Phichit saying to him?_

_I blushed and ducked my head, trying to make myself invisible, maybe he would just walk away and leave me to die of embarrassment in peace._

_I heard his amused chuckle and cringed some more, thanks Phichit, now the man I have the biggest crush on thinks I'm a creepy stalker..._

_"Well, I happen to think Yuuri is rather handsome too, that's why I would like to take him for a coffee... I want to get to know him better..."_

_Had I misheard him?_

_THE Viktor Nikiforov thinks that I am handsome? This has to be a joke; I listen for the sound of sniggering. _

_Silence_

_A pale hand lifts my chin so I am looking into his beautiful blue eyes, "Well? Am I being rejected before you have given me a chance to woo you?"  I swallowed hard, "Erm, t-thank you, t-that would be lovely, w-when?"  He smiled at me and my heart flipped painfully in my chest, "How about now so you don't disappear on me again..."_

_I looked at Phichit and he shoved me, I stumbled into Viktor's arms as my so called best friend laughed, "Have fun love birds, don't wake me up with your shagging noises...!"_

_I cringed as he walked away giggling, Viktor ignored his comment and took my arm, "Shall we?"_

_~_

_I felt like I needed to be pinched, I must be hallucinating mustn't I? I was sitting in a small cafe drinking coffee with Viktor, we were laughing and having a great time, he wasn't weirded out by me and I was actually managing to talk to him!_

_"You know, my Yuuri, I had sworn myself off romantic relationships when I was a young boy, terrified of being hurt, but then I saw you. I saw the vulnerability in your skating and your determination and enormous courage when you got up each time you fell and I knew you were the man for me."_

_I am both flattered and embarrassed by his declaration. Great, so he'd seen me make a fool of myself and still decided that he wanted to pursue me._

_His hand finds mine under the table; it's too dangerous to hold it public._

_"But in all your interviews etc, you state you are a straight Alpha, I'm an Alpha too and male, why are you interested in me...?" I ask holding his gaze as his hand squeezes mine tenderly._

_"Can you keep a secret?" His eyes bore into mine making me blush with their intensity, I nod._

_"I'm an Omega, and gay..."_

_My face must have given away my joy at his revelation as he grins widely, "I know you are gay too, my Yuuri, it was the first thing I found out about you after you stole my heart."_

_"Will you date me?"_

_My heart stops._

_Russia's Living Legend, the man I have had a crush on and impure thoughts about since I was able to understand what the strange feeling in my tummy really was, has just asked me to date him?_

_My head nods before my mind has a chance to freeze up._

_He's saying something, I listen whilst my body goes limp. "Because of my family, we have to keep this quiet, I'm sorry about that, I want to tell the world I love you, but that isn't possible at the moment; we will tell the press we are best friends, is that ok with you my love?"_

_I nod again._

_He stands and looks at me, "Come, I want to take you somewhere more private."_

_~_

_Back at the rink, in the safety of the locked locker room, he takes me in his arms for the first time; I think my heart is going to beat its way out of my chest._

_"My Yuuri..."_

_He lifts my face as he lowers his and our lips meet, our kiss is short and sweet before he pulls away and looks at me.  Before he can speak I pull him to me and I kiss him, harder, my hands reaching up into his soft silver hair.  He groans and licks my mouth, I gasp and his tongue slips in, exploring my mouth as his hands grip my rear, crushing me to him.  My tongue joins his in a dance between our joined lips; it's messy, uncoordinated and perfect._

_We both pant for air as we break apart, a strand of saliva still connecting us; a happy laugh leaves his lips. "Wow, my Yuuri, so passionate..." I blush, "I've wanted to do that for a long time," I confess; stroking his face, please tell me this isn't a dream._

_~_

_We kiss again; too conscious of where we are to go any further, then we are exchanging numbers and planning our next date that evening._

_I'm so happy I could die..._

-

I'm lost in my own thoughts when I hear my Vitya's voice.

I look up sharply, he's on the television, why is he on the television?

Even with my hazy sight he looks so worried, the way he is standing makes his bump appear so much more pronounced.

What is he saying? I listen carefully.

"My husband has been kidnapped along with my father, I know he's alive, I can feel him through our bond."  He looks directly into the camera, "Yuuri, my love, I will find you and bring you home, we are all waiting for you," he holds up a piece of paper to the camera, I struggle to see the image properly without my glasses, "love, look, our pups, we are having twin girls..."  His voice breaks off into a sob, "w-we love y-you..."

The camera returns to the reporter, "Thank you Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, we hope you have positive news soon..."  

The television is snapped off as Vinnie re-enters the room and I'm slapped across the face again.

Vitya, I love you...

 

 

 


	12. A Painful Time

I wish he'd stop hitting me.

My body is numb, bloodied, dirty and broken.

It's been a whole three days since I saw my Vitya on the television.

Vinnie's rage seems to know no end.

In the last 72 hours I have been punched, kicked, slapped, shouted at, humiliated...

Strangely enough, the humiliation was probably the worst thing, forced to strip before my beating started so they could all get a view of 'what made the Nikiforov Pakhan's son gay..."  Vinnie took great pleasure in parading me naked round the building so they could all comment on my physical attributes.  I had to seal off my bond to Vitya at that point, he could not know what I was feeling, not whilst I'm not there to love and support him.

I know now who is holding us, it's Alexandra's family, however much money Viktor's father had given then, apparently it wasn't enough to cover their feeling of anger that Viktor had refused their daughter. Apparently the insult caused by my husband choosing a man over their precious offspring had damaged and disgraced their family; it was the worst thing in the world and we had to pay for our sins.

Vinnie is in the dog house too, he'd been promised a much higher position of authority within the other family on the proviso that Viktor married and bred Alexandra; he was the one who had organised the whole thing, duping the Pakhan. Apparently Bretislav was going to be 'accidentally' fatally injured during the wedding reception. Alexandra's family would have taken over the Nikiforov mansion and Vinnie would be made temporary Pakhan to run the Nikiforov crew for the other family.  

Also, I know now that, during the recent raid, I was supposed to have been killed and just Viktor and his father taken.  Our children would have been aborted and Alexandra's brother would have gotten Viktor pregnant so the resulting children were related to both families.  I haven't yet found out how Chris managed to infiltrate the family to get involved with the raid.

-

Eva is summoned to check me over, I hear Vinnie talking to her in hushed tones outside the room they have me in.

"Make sure the cunt is ok for me to continue, Boss says I can't kill him as queer boy will feel it through their bond and then we'll never find him."

I want to feel my Vitya, but my pain will distress him, at least he can tell I'm alive.

Eva enters the room, a small gasp leaving her lips as she sees me; I guess I look a mess.

"Yuuri... Oh my god, what is he doing to you?"

"Not as much as he wants to, that is obvious!" I try and joke.  My voice is dry and croaky from being denied water and I taste blood again from my reopening split lip as I smile at her.

She unties me from the chair I have been sat on.  I have not even been allowed to move to relieve myself, forced to go where I sat and then beaten for making a mess, I feel a great sense of embarrassment at my naked and filthy body.

The kind doctor doesn't bat an eyelid that I am sitting in my own piss and shit; she just guides me through to the bathroom and stands me in the shower to clean me off.

"You don't have to do that," I croak, tears welling up at her kindness as she tells me she is going to clean up the other room. Vinnie had already told me it would be my job to 'fucking scrub the shit off the floor'. 

As I slide down the bathroom wall to sit in the shower tray, the warm water cascading over me relieves some of the numbness in my body caused by being beaten so much. The dead feeling is starting to leave my throbbing, aching limbs and the true force of the pain kicks in; I try so hard not to make a noise, I don't want Vinnie to hear me.  By the time Eva re-enters the bathroom I am silently sobbing, my chest hurts as it heaves when I gasp for air, I think I may have broken ribs.

She turns off the shower and her arms curl round my wet, battered and bruised body as she scents me to calm me down, she smells comforting, it reminds me of Vitya and I cry harder. I could always smell her on him when she had been attending to him when he was in his omega drop.

"I'm going to tell Vinnie that he cannot continue for 24 hours, otherwise he will kill you," she advises me, "I need time to tend to your wounds."

She fetches a blanket to wrap round me, as I stand I catch a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror; my face is swollen and very badly bruised, I have the beginnings of an impressive black eye and a trail of drying blood still runs from my mouth making a red crust on my chin that is slowly dripping onto the blanket, I look like shit.

-

"Well...?" 

Vinnie looks impatient, cracking his knuckles; I think he wants to punch me again even whilst Eva is supporting me, my legs unable to take my full weight right now.

"In my medical opinion, you cannot touch him again yet, you will kill him. His body needs time to start healing from what you have already done to him." her stare silences him and he stalks off swearing and cursing under his breath.

The short walk back to my camp bed is slow and painful, tears are falling freely now, I don't care if Bretislav sees me cry, I know I am not weak. As she lays me down she whispers, "I have just managed to message Yalda to tell her where we are, she thinks she knows where Chris has taken Vitya..."

"Fuck..."

Bretislav's face swims into view through my hazy vision and water filled eyes.

There is an actual tone of concern in his voice, I'm shocked.

"Yuuri, much as I hate you for what you have done to my family, if Vitya loves you the way you say he does, plus as you are the father of my grandchildren then I want revenge on that cunt and his new bastard allegiance for hurting you..." the coldness is slowly creeping back, I knew any sympathy he had for me wouldn't last long. 

However, I can't believe what I am hearing; am I dreaming or did the man who despises me with a passion greater than the love shared between myself and Vitya just threaten to take action against someone who has mistreated me? Of course, I know it's not about me at all; he simply wants an excuse to hurt Vinnie for double crossing him.  I think for all his clever scheming, Vinnie has become too cocky and forgotten exactly who he is dealing with.

Eva unwraps my damaged body and starts her proper medical assessment of my injuries. Even the lightest touches are now hurting; I don't think I have ever been in so much pain, my whole being hurts.

He sits on the end of my bed as Eva examines me, I know he is staring at my naked body but I am too tired to protest.  As soon as Eva has finished and covered me up again he drags her to the other side of the room, I think they have forgotten that they are still close enough for me to hear everything that is being said.

As I drift off to an uncomfortable sleep I hear them discussing what has been done to me, I vaguely hear phrases such as 'broken ribs', 'internal bleeding' and decide I don't want to listen anymore, letting the blackness of unconsciousness wash over me.

-

The smell of burnt cooked food wakes me and makes me retch, I can't eat.

The simple heave makes me scream out loudly at the unbearable level of pain in my entire body.  Eva strokes my brow, "I'm so sorry Yuuri, they won't let me give you any pain relief." 

Bastards.

He plonks himself down in front of my face so I don't have to move my head. "You were talking to Vitya in your sleep, how is my son?"  I stare at him confused; I'd shake my head if it didn't feel like my neck would snap with the movement. 

"W-What do you mean?" my voice sounds strange to my ears, I must be thirsty again.

"You were telling him you could feel him too, that his presence through your bond was so comforting, that he wasn't to worry.  You told him you could feel the girls as well..."

I had thought that was a dream...

I relax as best I can despite my frame starting to shake from the agony of my wounds, I try feeling for him, opening our bond wide... he's there. Stronger than before, I hope that doesn't mean he is coming back to find me, he needs to get away, protect himself and our daughters.

I try to shield my pain from him but I'm not quick enough and I feel his sorrow, I quickly send reassurance back and love to him and the girls. The girls... Of course our link is getting stronger, the twins are beginning to amplify his side of our bond, Dr Khan had told us they would, it's the omegas body's way of keeping their mate close to them when they are not together.

My bond mark feels hot as a sense of love and warmth floods my body, my pain is briefly dulled by his invisible embrace and I cry again from pure happiness at being loved by him.

Bretislav's scent severs our connection as he shakes me for a response, despite Eva's shout telling him not to touch me, and I am slammed back into my world of pain.

"Well?"

His breath assaults my nose and I retch again, howling at the fresh set of painful slices through my rib cage. 

"He's ok, our daughters are ok..."

I can't stop crying now, despite the pain it causes me, I want my Vitya.  I give in to the blackness of sleep again, too weary to fight it.

-

A new scent drifts into the room as I wake, I'm not sure how I managed to sleep, but I'm glad I did, I feel Vitya's presence once more and I smile to myself. Even apart he still manages to care for me.

Only one eye is opening fully now, the other one is painfully swollen and is virtually shut, I touch it gently and wince. Fuck, too sore.

"Where is he?"

A gruff voice hurts my ears, "Tell me or I'll break more of your fucking ribs."

I roll over carefully and peer upwards, trying to see the newcomer more clearly. The voice belongs to a suave, thin man with an old, ugly scar that extends from chin to forehead, somehow the long uneven red line adds to his handsomeness.

"Answer the Pakhan when he is talking you, cunt."  Ah, Vinnie, how delightful, I thought I recognised his stink.  This new man must be Alexandra's father.

"I d-don't know." I reply, pulling myself up to sitting, the pain making my head spin. I need water, my throat is burning.

His hand connects with my face in a harsh slap making me bite my own tongue; I taste copper in my mouth again and retch, spitting bloody drool onto the floor, just missing his expensive shoes.

"You will trace him and tell me where he is, I will not have your bastard children growing in him for any longer than is necessary." His hurtful comment is punctuated with a punch to my bruised eye; I think I'm going to pass out...

-

When I come to, Eva is sitting at my bedside holding my hand.  The world is even hazier now, I only have vision in one eye and I can feel more blossoming sharp pain elsewhere on my body, especially in my chest.

"Don't try to move Yuuri, register your pain first, I'm so sorry..."  Her voice breaks off into quiet sobbing; I focus what little sight I have on her and notice her face is bruising on one side.

"W-what happened?"

Even talking is painful now, a cough rips through me and blood coloured spit flies from my lips as I cry out.

"I-I tried t-to stop him punching y-you after you fainted and he hit me. Vinnie h-held my arms and made me watch as the bastard tipped you into the floor and repeatedly k-kicked you... I'm so s-sorry..."

"They had removed me from the room whilst he beat you; I think they knew I would attempt to hurt him."  Bretislav's tone of voice is even harsher than before, it makes me wince.  He kneels by my side so I don't have to move to see him. "Yuuri, you have impressed me. I still don't like you, but I can see how much you love my son and what you are prepared to go through to keep him safe. I have been thinking, don't speak, just listen to me, both of you..."

-

Bretislav has a plan, but it means putting our faith in him not to double cross us, I would be risking not only my life here, but also Viktor and the girls... My tiny babies not yet born, could I subject them to such danger? 

Eva looks at me, a look of sheer confusion and uncertainty on her face. I know she is feeling the same way I am, the love she has developed for my husband and our children is beyond measure.  She speaks quietly with a faint wobble to her voice.

"Yuuri, we have no choice, we have to t-trust him..."


	13. Bretislav's Plan

I have been confined to bed under strict doctors orders, only allowed to get up to visit the bathroom and even then I have to have help.

Alexandra's father didn't believe that I was as badly injured as Eva had said I was so he called in his own personal physicians to examine me.

Judging by their horrified looks, Eva hadn't been lying and was now religiously following their instructions, making sure my wounds were given the extra attention that she had been banned from administering to them before.  I was even finally allowed pain relief; even now my brain still feels wrapped in a warm cosy fug from the constant amount of medication needed to keep me pain free and moving.

What they don't understand is that I need my Vitya in order for me to be fully healed; my alpha mourns the loss of his omega, my body craves his soothing touch, the press of his scent glands against mine, his arms curled round me as I sleep.

I find solace in the blackness of the void that the painkillers offer me...

-

Days slip into weeks as my body slowly repairs itself.  

I get used to the daily visits from the Russian doctors, used to them poking and prodding me, making sure I am healing, whispering in hushed tones over my notes.  

Judging by their over attentive behaviour, I think I probably should have been taken to a hospital for more intensive treatment but I guess they were scared of my whereabouts and my injuries being leaked to the press; it's bad enough for them that Viktor has instigated a countrywide search for myself and his father.

Vinnie is banned from touching me, he caused so much damage during that first 72 hours of beatings the doctors are not sure why my body didn't fail.  

I know why, it was because of my Vitya.  

The thought of never seeing him again was not an option. The notion of never kissing those pink lips, or making love to his exquisite body ever again was not something I could bear to consider, I'm stubborn like that.

My ribcage, however, will never be the same, my chest looks strangely lumpy unclothed, but I am alive, that is the main thing.

-

Six weeks, that’s how long we've been here, it feels like forever.  My body is now as fully healed as it will ever be without Vitya's presence and we can begin to put Bretislav's plan into action.  

I finally feel like eating again now I am off the pain killing medicine and take great pleasure in demolishing my first proper full meal, bought to me by a smiling Eva.

Food finished, my appetite for nourishment sated, I lay face down on my bed and my thoughts drift to Vitya, I wonder how he is doing.

My beautiful husband will be halfway through his pregnancy now; I yearn to know what he looks like.  In my mind’s eye he is even more stunning; I imagine his hair slightly longer, his belly swollen and firm.  I press my hips into the bed and grind, my alpha desire and need to mate grows stronger with each passing minute, all I can think of is Vitya naked, calling to me from our nest. Fuck, I'm going into a rut, no, please god, not here, not now.  

I try to quash the need that is threatening to overtake me; it is possible to halt a rut? 

My body says no.

The alpha pheromones I am emitting must be becoming sharper, filling the room with my desperation.  I blush slightly as they both look over at me; I see the look of understanding and some sympathy on his face.  He whispers to Eva before speaking to me.

"I'm sorry we cannot offer you more privacy, but please believe me when I say this will never be mentioned when we are away from here.  Do what you need to do..."

I nod, my cheeks immediately flushing brighter red at the thought of what Viktor's father is about to witness, thankfully I will not remember much of it.

My alpha is calling for his omega, my bond mark burns, Vitya must also be experiencing a heat, his touch is hot and frantic; oh my poor love, this will be so much worse for him with his extra hormones due to him carrying our girls, I wish I were with him.

Vitya...

~

_I remember our first shared heat/rut as though it were only yesterday..._

_My handsome boyfriend pink and flushed with embarrassment as his mind and body were slowly taken over by his baser instincts to be bred._

_We had been dating officially for three months and had not long started being intimate with each other, his car serving as our make out space. He had been so sweet teaching me how to pleasure him, caring for me when he took my virginity on the back seats of the car, both of us wishing that I had been the first one to mate with him._

_I was, however, the first to tend to him during a heat, before these had been rare moments to endure, to get through as unscathed as possible, never really knowing the true pleasure of them.  This time he had been ordered by the doctors to take a suppressant break to give his body a rest and to reset his hormones by having a heat._

_We had sneaked him into my lodgings after persuading Phichit to stay elsewhere for a few days. Viktor explaining his absence from Yakov's house with a feeble excuse about helping me with a routine and it being easier to be in the same house whilst we sorted it.  We know now that Yakov had already guessed we were seeing each other and was secretly happy that Viktor had found someone who made him so happy._

_We spent a very joyful day shopping for supplies, him secretly kissing my cheek in the heat/rut aisle of the store whilst I blushed hotly as we chose condoms and lube, sniggering like schoolboys in a biology lesson. I was enjoying learning so much more about the man I wanted to marry, watching as he selected his favourite post heat goodies and added them to our trolley.  Him giggling at the foods I had picked out, pointing out that mine were all savoury and his all sweet, just like him; our eyes lovingly roaming each other's faces at every opportunity when we were alone. In some ways we were so completely opposite, but that made our love even sweeter._

_Back in my room we packed small baskets with our food supplies and water bottles and put them on the unit next to the bed within easy reach._

_Within a few hours of returning home, Vitya's omega instincts were fully kicking in and taking over as he stripped my bed and began constructing a nest; handing me pillows and blankets to scent before arranging them in an oval nest just big enough for both of us._

_He preened under my praise of his beautiful nest, admiring how neat and perfectly comfortable it looked, his nose turning the prettiest pink as I scented him;  my alpha now burning hot in my veins, needing to make this stunning omega mine, to claim his body for myself._

_I whimpered as he offered me his neck, I could see his gland so swollen and full, my teeth wanting to bite down on the highly scented flesh and bind us together, forever. I contented my alpha for the time being with lapping across the spot, his scent exploding on my tongue._

_His body shook violently with need as we undressed each other, lips never leaving the others mouth, clothes thrown to the four corners of the room in our urgency to mate._

_Burned forever into my memory is the sight of him naked and trembling in our nest, gazing wantonly at me over his shoulder, his blue eyes shining with love and lust as he presented to me; his heavenly scent and delicious slick sending my alpha wild, begging me to breed him in a soft pleading tone that I could not resist. There was no need for preparation, the omega in him was ripe and ready for plundering, the heat of his body surrounding me, drawing me in as I made him mine was beyond exhilarating._

_We both cried, I remember that.  Crying again when I couldn't bond with him even though we knew we were soul mates; my poor omega receiving the first of my scarring bites on his body to try and satisfy the urgent need to be bound to each other that we were both feeling so painfully._

_We were extra careful, even with our heat/rut warped brains, to use protection. Little did we know that in a few years our boldness combined with my stupidity would mean we would be in this situation..._

~

As my brain clears from the fog of my rut I realise that I am alone.

I don't know where anyone is, all I can hear is ear splitting silence and the sound of my own ragged breathing.

I get up, my whole body aching, and stagger to the shower room desperate to clean myself up, there are fresh towels, shampoo and body wash.  What's going on? We never had all this before. 

As I step out of the shower I notice my dirty clothes have gone, there are clean ones in their place and my glasses sit atop of them, now fixed.

Dressed and able to see clearly I make my way back into the room, hot food is waiting for me, but I still haven't seen anyone.  I'm beginning to doubt my own sanity, what is going on? 

-

Food eaten, I actually feel like me, a real human being, for the first time in ages, the only thing that would make this moment perfect would be to have my Vitya at my side.

Bretislav and Eva enter the room; they look very pleased with themselves.

"Ah Yuuri! Feeling better?" He's smiling at me, it feels unnerving.

I nod, looking from one to the other, "What has happened? Why do we have clean towels and hot food? What did I miss?"

Bretislav perches on the edge of his bed; his scent smells brash and pompous.

"My new plan is working. I'm sorry Yuuri I made Eva slip medication into your food, I forced you into your rut, you told us where Vitya was whilst you were out of it.  We passed on that information to Roman, Alexandra's father and Vinnie is on his way there to get him right now..."

I can't believe my ears, at what point did he think that that was actually a good idea? I'm on my feet and shouting at him before I am fully aware of what I am doing.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I scream at him "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL MY CHILDREN, HOW COULD YOU?"

"My dear boy, calm yourself, do you think I hate you that much?" 

I want to punch the smug smile right off his fat face. 

"Well, yes, unless you have had a total personality transplant, I can't ever imagine you liking me," I snarl, glaring, the full force of my anger so clear for both to see, "so tell me why I shouldn't be beating the shit out of you right now for putting my husband and our innocent pups in danger..."

Eva moves over to me and lays a calming hand on my shoulder. "Vitya isn't in any danger, Yuuri, we promise. Chris, Yalda and the boys are waiting to jump Vinnie and any other crew members when he turns up to collect Viktor."  I look at her, still so very angry, "And?"  "Because we gave Alexandra's father the information he is letting us go once Viktor gets here.  What he doesn't know is that Viktor is arriving with our rescue party."

-

I have been pacing the floor for what feels like hours now.

Bretislav and Roman have become 'friends' now that my husband is on his way back to 'marry his perfect wife-to-be', my children's lives are under threat and fuck knows what's going to happen to me once my beautiful Vitya has been sold down the river.

If I am to believe what Bretislav and Eva have told me, the plan is that Viktor will be bought in, Chris and the rest of Yalda's gang will take on Roman and his bastards. Eva, Bretislav, Vitya and I will escape in the scuffle; he will go back to the safety of his home and we will vanish into Japan with his blessing, far away from Alexandra's family, as long as we promise to bring the twins to visit him once they are born.

My head is reeling, I don't know who to put my trust in, the only thing I am sure of is that I will see my love soon. I may not ever get to hold him again, but I will be able to lay my eyes on him.  One thing I do know for certain is that if I cannot be with him, I don't think this world holds much to keep me here.

-

Eventually I hear vehicles pulling up on the large driveway above our prison in the basement.

I stand on a stool to look through the tiny window as I hear multiple footsteps in the gravel.

As I watch, looking frantically for one very precious person, a stream of people climb out of the two black trucks, some come and stand close to the glass, their feet interrupting my view of what is going on.

My heart flutters in my chest as a flash of silver catches my eye through the sea of legs milling around in front of me, it's him! 

It's my Vitya...


	14. Reunited but falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... someone meets their end in this chapter, their death is short but a bit gory, sorry...

For a wonderful few moments I have a clear view of him, my beautiful pregnant husband.

His posture is elegant, standing tall and proud, refusing to show his fear at being bought to this house; his belly so much larger than I had imagined, my fingers twitch wanting to stroke the firm flesh, to feel my children move.

As I watch him I open my bond wide, announcing my presence. I can't help but smile as I see his eyes flash and dart around looking for me, his hands cradling his beautiful bump, protecting and comforting the twins.  I see him whispering to them, I hope he is telling them that I am nearby.

A noise in the room briefly distracts me and when I look back he is gone.

"Oi, cunt, Boss says you're to come with me, he thought you might like to watch Viktor meeting his new wife, get a last look at your brats before they are disposed of."

Vinnie, of course.

He leads me out the room and up a flight of stairs into the large hallway; the bright sun hurts my eyes and blinds me momentarily.

"Yuuuuuuri..."

Oh my, it's him, my love, my one and only; his voice feels like a warm scarf wrapping itself round my heart, protecting it from harm.

I break free of Vinnie's grasp on my arm and run towards him, I can smell his scent, it warms my soul and begins to heals it.

And then he is there, his longed for body is in my arms, his warm lips on mine, kissing me, devouring me, his wrists rubbing against my neck, scenting me, claiming me as his again. His swollen belly squashes against my stomach, it's much harder to hug properly and it makes me smile. I stroke his face as our kiss ends, resting our foreheads together, I have missed him so much.

"Oh my love, my Yuuri, are you ok?" His bluest of blue eyes search my face, I know he can see beyond my smile to the pain I have suffered. I nod, what has been done to me is not a question I want to answer right now. 

My hands rest on the taut fabric covered flesh of his belly, instantly I feel movement, hard kicks under my palms that make me laugh out loud, "Hi girls, it's Papa! I hope you have been good for your Mama and not making him sore." My questions are answered with more tumbling and kicks that make Viktor wince. I cup his chin and kiss him again, “I love you” I whisper against his soft mouth, “I love you more,” my husband replies, grinning his heart shaped smile that makes me swoon.

"Let go of him, he's not yours any longer." 

I turn to face the other voice I have grown to hate, Roman.  He's standing with Alexandra, she looks so scared, my heart goes out to her.

"I do not consent to divorce, nor do I give you permission to touch my husband, my pregnant omega husband..."  I stand in front of Vitya, I can feel the girls kicking my back he is pressed so tightly up against me.

Roman sneers at me, "I don't give a fuck what you say, he belongs to me now. His father has stated he does not recognise your obscene marriage; therefore he is free to use his son as a gift to my family.  Bretislav is trying to make amends for the embarrassment that this excuse for a man has caused my daughter, and for that I thank him." 

He moves towards us, Alexandra staying where she is, I think she might cry.  "Those monstrosities growing inside of you will be have to removed of course, unfortunately, due to the length of time it has taken to find you, you will have to give birth to them, be grateful that at least you get to hold them whilst they die." 

He circles us as he speaks, prodding and poking my husband, we stand tighter together; the girls are picking up on the heightened emotions from both of us and are kicking out violently, I think we will both have bruises. 

"Alexandra's brother will service you during your next heat. You and my daughter will be married once you are pregnant with our families’ offspring.  Should you not get pregnant after three heats, you will be executed."

Viktor remains tall and strong, not reacting to this hateful man's speech at all, I'm so proud of him.   

Roman gives him one last shove and turns his back on us, "Fucking queers..."

A movement catches my eye, I glance over without making my actions obvious, it's Chris, he gives a small nod of his head and I know that the plan is about to happen.  I reach back and grab Viktor's hand, "When I say so, get ready to run back towards the main doors, we are getting out of here..." I hiss, the squeezing of my hand tells me that he has heard and understood me.

Three gunshots fired into the ceiling start the chaos that breaks out instantaneously. We turn and run towards the open doors, I can see the van with Beka and Yurio in it.   Right on cue, Vinnie step in blocking our escape, "Going somewhere?" he sneers, new scars on his face contorting his smile, making it even more hideous than before. 

He raises his gun and aims it at Vitya's head, "Take one more step and queerboy is dead, and don't think that I won't do it."  One of Vinnie's henchmen steps up behind Viktor and pulls his hands behind his back, gripping them in one hand as the other hand and arm wrap round his neck, a gun pressed against his temple.

I don't know what to do, anxiety bubbles in the pit of my stomach as my brain races, trying to come up with a plan.

As I watch, my beautiful husband winks at me, he looks calm and collected, I don't understand why.  

What happens next passes before my eyes in slow motion...

My Vitya raises his right leg and stamps hard on his captor’s foot, breaking his toes judging by the scream the man lets out; he lets go of my love just long enough for Vitya to turn and throw the still yelling man to the floor. He stomps with his full weight on the wrist of the hand holding the gun, breaking it in the process. I know that he has broken it; I can virtually hear the bones shattering; smirking, Vitya reaches down to grab the pistol as the henchman loses consciousness.

Thankfully the shot from Vinnie's gun just misses my head because I ducked when Viktor swung the pistol he is now holding up to shoulder height.  My mind notices just how 'right' and comfortable he looks wielding a weapon, I don't like it, the same as I don't like the expression that is on his face at this precise moment in time. A sick feeling blooms in my belly as I see his right index finger squeeze the trigger and I hear the loud explosive noise the bullet makes leaving the barrel, I follow the line of the shot and see the surprised look on Vinnie's face as a red mark appears on his chest right over his heart.  His hands drop his gun as they come up to clutch at his shirt, blood slowly soaking into the fabric. 

"Queerboy, you shot me..." 

The disbelief in his voice is quite comical as Viktor marches up to him, my husband’s hand cradling his own extended stomach, whilst the fatally injured man crumples to sitting on the floor.  I don't like this new look on Vitya's visage either, he now looks so cold and dispassionate, I do not recognise this man. He opens his mouth to speak, the voice that comes out is icy, his Russian accent clipped and spiteful.  

"That bullet was for breaking my arm; this one is for breaking my heart, goodbye Vinnie..." 

To my absolute horror he presses the gun to his once best friend’s forehead, right between the floundering man's eyes and pulls the trigger for a second time. The back of Vinnie's head disintegrates and the pulpy bits of flesh and bone, mixed with his shredded brain spread in a bloody arch across the stone floor behind him, his lifeless body flopping slowly to the floor.

My world stands still, I'm frozen in time forever watching the death of another human being happen in front of my eyes, complete with the painful knowledge that my husband, mother of my daughters was the one to cause it, to end the existence of another soul.

My stomach heaves and I instantly vomit, breaking my trance. I have never seen such a horrific scene in my life, I wish I could look away from the puddle of red that is spreading across the floor, but I can't, the sight is mesmerising in all its gory detail.

Viktor straightens up, rubbing his stomach whilst he drops the gun on Vinnie's chest and turns to me, "I've wanted to do that for so long, shall we go?"  I can only nod in my shocked state and follow him out of the door as I wipe my mouth on my sleeve. 

I help him into van as the pandemonium continues in the house, there are more gun shots and shouting as Bretislav, Chris, Yalda and Eva appear out of nowhere, breathless and slightly bloodied.

"Someone killed Vinnie," Viktor's father comments emotionlessly as he pulls the van doors closed and bangs on the inside of the roof, giving Beka the signal to drive. My husband nods, "Yes, it was me..." His voice is calm, uncaring and cold.

All eyes in the van come to rest on my Vitya, Bretislav laughs loudly, breaking the shocked silence, the sound echoing round the cramped van and claps him on the shoulder, "At last, my son, you have become a proper Mafia man, I am proud of you."

I can't believe what I am hearing, the man I loved, still love, I think, is now a murderer and his father is proud of him for it. I turn away, I need to reconcile this in my mind before I speak, I'm not sure what will come out of my mouth at the moment.

I know that Vinnie had made his life hell; I saw how frightened he was of him, but to take his life? I shake my head; I don't know what to think anymore.

"Yuuri?"

His voice has regained its warm and loving tone as he calls my name, reaching out to touch my arm.  I shake my head again and pull away from him as my tears start, I'm shaking, it must be the shock finally kicking in fully.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me..."

I can hear the sorrow and fear in his voice but I can't face him, he took a man's life whilst carrying our pups, our innocent girls have been tainted by his actions.

I don't know if I love him anymore.

My body convulses with the violent sobbing that begins to escape from me as the van pulls away; I feel his arms wrap round me, the huge swollen belly pressing into my side, my daughters making their presence known.

He knows exactly how I am feeling; our bond has never been so open to each other, so totally connected.  He gasps as the hate that is residing inside me right now flows through all four of us, but he won't let go, sending back love, acceptance of my disgust at his actions; his soft lips kiss and suck gently on my bond scar trying to heal the rift between us.

I hope it's possible; right now I am not so sure.

"Love, Yuuri, my own, my one and only, I am truly sorry. He wouldn't have let us go, you know that, I didn't plan to kill him; I didn't know I was capable of it until I had done it. I had to protect our girls, my precious husband and myself." He is crying, loud noisy sobs accompany his words, "I know you hate me right now, I'd like to say I hate myself, but I don't, if I'm honest it felt good..."

I fight to break free from his embrace, how could he say such a disgusting thing, but he won't let me go.

"Yuuri, hear me out, feel that what I am saying is true. That man abused me, took away my childhood. All the time he was alive I would never have been free of the fear that he would turn up in my life and wreck it again. Destroy my happiness with you and our children, well, he can't do that any more.  If we can get through this, I am free to live my life in peace; even my father has accepted me now I have proved myself to be a true Nikiforov..."

I finally turn to face him, my face blotchy and wet with my ever flowing tears.

"But at what cost, Viktor?"

He flinches at my harsh tone of voice.

"You have destroyed us in your efforts to save us, do you not see that? Or is your father’s approval more precious to you than our marriage and our children?"

I shove him away, "Fuck off, Viktor, I don't know who you are any more."

There is silence in the van apart from the sounds of both of us crying, Chris, Bretislav, Yalda and Eva all motionless, trying to stay out of our fight.

I didn't mean to say those spiteful words, but he has hurt me badly, split my heart in two.

His tentative touch drifts through our bond, sending me his love and understanding, wanting to repair what he has done.

Another touch comes through, no, two touches, light and pleading, 'no more' they seem to say.

Our girls, our girls are trying to heal us.

I hear his quiet whimper at the sensation and we both reach for each other's hand at the same time and link fingers.

It will take time, but I hope we can fix this.


	15. Arguing

I feel like such an unworthy husband.

Vitya is currently asleep with his head on my lap as we bump along the busy roads on our way towards the airport where the Nikiforov private plane is waiting for us.

It's only myself, Viktor, Chris and Eva in the back of the van now. We dropped Bretislav and Yalda off a few hours ago, he had summoned his car to meet the van to take him and Yalda back to the mansion.  They seem to be sorting their differences now; Viktor's father is like a new man since the kidnapping, one who wants to have a real relationship with his son based on love and respect.  I am so happy for them all.

I never thought I would live to see my husband crying in sorrow as he said farewell to his Papa, there again I never thought we would come this close to splitting up.

We are still going to Japan for the birth of our children, whether or not we are still together at that point is an entirely different matter...

~

_"Viktor, I said I was sorry. You had just killed a man in front of me, of course I over reacted..."_

_We were standing outside the van, Beka had pulled over to give us time to stretch our legs and get some fresh air, we had been arguing for the best part of an hour already._

_Eyes dark blue with fury glared into mine, "I did that for OUR FAMILY or have you chosen to forget that part as well? For fucks sake Yuuri, you know what that cunt did to me, and yet I'm the bad guy for stopping him. Fucking grow up or piss off, me and the girls don't need someone like you around."_

_He stomped over to the other side of the path and sat on the bench, arms crossed and resting on his bump._

_If the situation hadn't been so serious the way he waddled as he walked would have been funny._

_"Vitya...," I started to make my way over to him, but was stopped in my tracks by the poisonous look he gave me, "It's Viktor to you, you have lost the right to call me Vitya, and you can fuck off, I'm not talking to you ever again.  I want a divorce."_

_We stared at each other, both disbelieving that one of us had actually said those words._

_The anxiety already running rampage in my body flared as the enormity of the situation hit me with its full force._

_Unable to see because of the amount of tears welling in my eyes I turned and ran, not realising I was heading straight for the road._

_"YUURI!"_

_Beka's shout stopped me just in time, I was about to run into the path of an oncoming lorry, instead my legs gave out and I fell to the floor, crying the hardest I have ever cried.  Why did Beka stop me? If Viktor wants a divorce then I no longer want to live._

_It's as simple as that._

_"Leave him, let him suffer, he's not good enough to be Papa to MY children."_

_Viktor's words cut me to the core, I'd lost my husband, my children, my life. I felt for him through our bond, but he had closed it off, there was just a dark hole where it used to be. His scent as he passes me leaves a burning sensation in my throat and lungs it's so bitter._

_I don't know how long I lay there for, my tears watering the grass verge under my face, I hoped they would drive away and leave me there to die, I had nothing else to do with my pitiful life._

_I could hear them all talking to Viktor, the sound of his angry retorts to whatever they were saying to him were sharp in my ears._

_Then Eva's voice cut through the raised voices, "Viktor, you do realise that your husband endured 72 hours of torture enforced on him by Vinnie to protect you and your children don't you? His body was broken, he should have died, but the thought of you kept him going, stopped his body from giving up.  Yes, he's upset that you shot Vinnie, that's because you were the perfect man to him, there was not a single stain or a flaw on your character in his eyes and now he's trying to come to terms with the fact that you are human, like the rest of us, not the god he has always seen you as.  Give him a break Viktor, you are as just as in the wrong as he is..."_

_Silence_

_Then the sound of Viktor crying, sobbing as though his heart was broken too._

_Eva continued, "His body is covered in scars, if you ever get to see him unclothed again you will also notice how his ribcage is disfigured, that's from where both Vinnie and Roman kicked the shit out of him for not talking, for giving you the chance to get away.  For fucks sake, get your head out of your ass Viktor and start appreciating how much your husband, your alpha and father of your children loves you."_

_The voices are quieter now, I don't want to know that they are saying, I feel humiliated that he had to hear about my injuries from Eva, I don't want his sympathy now._

_Footsteps approach me, I can tell from the gait that it is him; I bury my face in my arms and ignore him._

_He sinks down onto the grass next to me, that can't have been at easy at 22 weeks pregnant with twins, I can hear him puffing with the effort of sitting with me and the smell of sorrow emitting from him upsets my Alpha._

_"Yuuri?  Is that true?" He lifts up my shirt as high as he can and I hear his muffled sob as he sees the still fresh scars on my back, his fingers tracing some of the permanent lumps on my ribs._

_"Go away Viktor, you were right, I'm not good enough to be father to your children. I am a failure, I always have been and I always will be." I don't lift my face from the safety of my arms, I can't see the hurt on his face, it will kill me all over again._

_His voice wobbles as he speaks, "I was w-wrong, love, you know how much I over react, yes, I'm hurt at what y-you said, but I do love you, I don't really want a d-divorce..." The concerned and caring tone of his voice hurts just as much as the bitter and spiteful one._

_The words he half whispered makes me cry again as I feel his hand on my shoulder and his touch though our bond, now reopening, it's soft and loving and timid._

_"Yuuri, please sit up and hold me, I can't do this w-without you. I'm sorry I said all those n-nasty things; I'm so s-scared. I left that gun with my fingerprints on it on Vinnie's body, they have p-proof I killed him, what if they get the politsiya in? I'll be sent to p-prison..." Fresh tears land on my exposed back as he starts to sob again._

_Slowly I drag myself up to sitting, my body feels so heavy, like I have run a marathon; I used to be so fit..._

_I gaze at him, his tear stained face is red and flushed, he's rubbing his belly and wincing; I want to lay my hands on the rippling skin but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to touch him, "Are they kicking you?"  He nods, "they are telling Mama what an idiot he has been," he looks down at his hands now playing with his wedding ring. "I'm sorry Yuuri, forgive me?"_

_I lift his chin, "if you will forgive me, I'm sorry too, Viktor," a tiny grin plays on his lips, "don't you mean, I'm sorry too, Vitya?..."_

_I smile sadly at him, "So what do we do now?"_

_His reply is to lean forward and kiss me, softly, hesitantly, his fingers curling into my hair as his tongue asks for permission to enter.  I give it and we kiss hungrily, pulling each other close, not caring that we are illegal and kissing openly in public, this our first real kiss in months, I have missed him. The scent of desire emitting from both of us is strong, he still wants me. I feel a little calmer._

_"Now you've stopped yelling at each other, can we get back on with our journey?" Yurio shouts out the van window, making Vitya smirk._

_I stand and help my husband to his feet, we hold hands as we make our way back and he will only accept my help to get into the van.  Once we are all in and the doors are closed he yawns and rubs his eyes, I pat my lap, "Rest your head here my love, get some sleep, you and the girls need it."_

_He nods and kisses my lips briefly before lying down and getting comfortable._

_I stroke his hair as he falls asleep._

_We will get through this, won't we?_

~

His hands feel for mine even in his sleep and he smiles as I link fingers with him, "Don't ever leave me Yuuri, I'm nothing without you..." he murmurs.

-

I must have fallen asleep too as I am awoken by Chris gently shaking me, "Yuuri, Viktor needs you."  I follow him out of the van, Viktor is standing by the roadside, the airport is in sight.

"Vitya?"  Something about his pose makes me nervous; he seems uptight, ready to say something unpleasant.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore..." 

I stare at him, what does he mean? Us? Our marriage? The children? Leaving his father and going to Japan?

"You do want a d-divorce?" I stammer, if he's going to rip my world apart I don't want any more delay to my heartache.

"What?" He looks at me, confused, a flash of worry across his handsome features, "No, why d-do y-you?" It's his turn to look upset.  "Of course not, I love you, why would I want to leave you?" I reassure him, "What is it then, what can't you do?" I wrap my arms around him, "Tell your Alpha, he will help you."

His head rests on my shoulder, "I need to tell the politsiya what I did, if I hand myself in maybe they will be more lenient on me, I am pregnant, I can blame some of it on my hormones. But I'm scared in case it means more time away from you." I can hear the tears before I even look at him.

I stroke his cheek, "Let's ring your Papa first, maybe he can help..."

-

We are sat in front of high raking politsiya officers in the comfortable private waiting area of the airport, the Nikiforov family lawyer is also in attendance.  Viktor has given his statement which matches the one I gave whilst being held and questioned separately.

"Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov acknowledges that he broke the law; however there are many mitigating circumstances that must be taken into consideration with regard to his crime, namely the abuse he was subjected to for many years as an impressionable child by the deceased. The fact that he and his husband had been followed from Russian to America, taken hostage and returned to Russia by the deceased. Whilst in this country they were then subjected to an attempted kidnapped where the accused husband was held against his will and tortured, finally, the lives of their unborn children were threatened.  I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the many laws protecting pregnant male omegas."

The lawyer paused for breath, "Given the fact that the two families concerned are also part of the underground Mafia ring, to try to charge my client, the named heir to the Nikiforov family, with murder would trigger a much larger counter charge that would embarrass the politsiya. Have I made myself understood?"

I can't believe my ears; surely Viktor's father doesn't have sway over the law here in Russia...

-

We sent into another room to wait whilst the lawyer discusses the case with the officers.  

Viktor paces the floor, terrified that he will be taken away from the airport under arrest for the murder of Vinnie. I stop him in mid step, "Vitya, you have to calm yourself, the girls will be feeling all of this too, think of them, they don't want a stressed Mama." He looks at me and bursts into tears, flinging his arms around me. "Don't let them take me Yuuri, I love you, I need you, we need you," he grabs my hands and presses them to his stomach; I can feel the girls tumbling and kicking, obviously distressed.  

I do the only I know I can do in semi public to calm him, I kiss him. Hard, deep, passionately, taking his breath away. Reluctantly I scent him using my special Alpha scent to subdue him, making him docile. Leading him over to the seating I pull him onto my lap and caress his back and stomach as he leans into me, waiting, needing skin to skin contact. 

The door to the small room swings open "Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, please can you come back in, thank you."

-

The politsiya officers stand as we enter, I feel my husband begin to tremble, expecting to be removed from the room in handcuffs, instead they offer us their hands to shake.  "Thank you for taking the time to report this unfortunate incident to us, we are sorry that you and your husband have been subjected to such horrors by a citizen of Russia. Please be assured that, on this occasion, there is no charge to be answered, in fact we would like to thank you for removing a new key player in the Mafia underground.  We wish you and your husband well with the birth of your twins, you are still considered to be Russia's Living Legend, nothing will be noted on your government file, it will be as though it never happened.  When you wish to return to skating you will still be supported by the Russian Skating Federation."

Viktor tries to object, I can feel he thinks he should be punished, but he is silenced by a stern look from his lawyer so he smiles his trademark smile, shakes hands with the officers again and we watch them leave the room.

"Your Papa says for you to consider my appearance here as your belated wedding present from him, he will be picking up the bill for you."  The lawyer gives a small chuckle, "I never thought I would say this, but your Papa has become a good man, whatever he witnessed in that six weeks has changed him." He looks at me, "I think we need to lay that at your feet, he won't have a bad word said about you, either of you. Remember that..."  With those final words he wishes us well, shakes our hands and leaves.

We look at each other and laugh at the look of shock on the others face, "Yuuri, my love, we are free to go to Japan!" he gasps, starting to shake as the relief floods his body and he sags against me, "They didn't arrest me..." watery blue eyes smile up at me, "they didn't arrest me..."

Carefully I guide him through the door and out towards the steps of the waiting plane.

Japan, here we come...


	16. Homeward Bound

 

I think everything must be finally catching up with both of us.

My Vitya slipped on the steps as we climbed up to the small door of his father’s private plane. He only hit his knee but it was enough to bring on a fresh set of tears, his shaking hands clutching at his swollen belly. He gripped on to me so tightly as I soothed him and led him up the rest of the metal staircase and into the plane.

Immediately I see Eva, Chris, Beka and Yurio already onboard waiting for us. I am so grateful for our friends; they have refused to leave our sides until we are safely in my parents’ home. 

A smiling air steward guides us to our seats and helps to get him seated. It's just as well we are not planning to fly again until after the birth of the twins, I can see just how uncomfortable the plush leather seat is for him, the arm rests pressing tightly against the flesh protecting our children.

"Once we are airborne there is a bedroom you can relax in for the flight, Mr Katuski-Nikiforov," she tells him as we fit his lap belt under the girls.  He nods and squeezes my hand, "That's all I want, to be able to sleep in your arms, it's been too l-long..." his voice waivers and new tears run down his cheeks and drip off his chin, soaking the front of his shirt even more.  I kiss his wet face and lips as I smile softly, "Far too long my beautiful omega," my alpha longs to lay with him and cover him in my scent, he doesn't smell like us and my inner being is whining. 

A short announcement in Russian tells us that we are preparing to depart; I fasten my own belt and link fingers with my husband.

-

We both smile at the cheer that leaves Chris's lips when we leave the ground and the resulting laughter from all four sitting just to our right.  "Thank you", I call across to them, "I'm not sure how we can ever repay you for your strength and determination." 

"An invitation to your second wedding and naming your first borns after us I think is the correct response," Chris replies creating more ripples of laughter.

Viktor grins, "Unfortunately for three of you, we will have to change your names to the female versions, remember I am carrying girls... Christina..." he smirks at the Swiss man. My heart soars, my cheeky Vitya, he's still in there...

I revel in the carefree banter that is exchanged between all onboard; there is a feeling of freedom and renewed possibilities that has me excited to my very core. Despite all the hardships we have suffered so far, we now have what we have wanted for so long. To be recognised for who we are, best friends, lovers, husbands and now, finally, parents. I stare at my ring on my finger; it shines brightly in the sunlight streaming through the small window.

Vitya's playful voice and his movements attract my attention, "Anyway, this fat omega needs rest," he announces with a grin, unfastening his lap belt, "and I'm taking my alpha with me, so no disturbing us." He looks pointedly at Chris who already has his mouth open to speak, "No, Christophe Giacometti, we are not about to join the Mile High club, we really are just going to sleep!" 

-

The plane bedroom is small but comfortable; it is mostly taken up with a full sized double bed plus a couple of units for storing clothes, etc in. I hold his arm to steady him as he sheds his clothing and then I pull back the duvet for him to get in. My alpha has noticed that their omega is naked, but I squash my desire back down and ignore the prickling of my scent glands, he needs sleep, we have all the time in the world now to reclaim each other. 

Once he is settled in the bed, I strip and join him, conscious that he has been watching me the whole time, concern tainting his scent.  "Y-your body," he stammers, "its s-so damaged..." For some stupid reason I take this to mean that he doesn't want me any longer and I curl into a ball lying away from him, unable to stop my own tears from flowing, my hateful anxiety flaring into a hot pain in my chest.

Slender fingers trace my spine and caress the scars on my back whilst soft lips kiss the visible lumps and bumps on my ribs.  "My Yuuri, remember I can feel what you are thinking, of course I still want you, love you, desire you. Your scars are proof of your never ending love for me, of what you are willing to endure for your omega." He makes me roll over to face him, "Look at my body, it's swollen, has stretch marks to die for and I have boobs for fucks sake, but I know you still find me beautiful, attractive and desirable, yes?"

I look at him properly, his once pure white skin is decorated with angry red stripes from his hips to half way up his beautiful stomach, I reach out to stroke them, they are raised and I love them. He's right, his chest has changed, instead of his pecs he has small, but firm breasts, the enlarged pinky brown nipples look damp.  "Oh yes, I'm lactating too, that's great fun I can tell you!" 

"It's different, our love has changed your body, sweetheart," I tell him, "but hate changed mine," a flash of anger shoots across his face, "My Yuuri, I will not hear you say such things, our children and I only escaped because you refused to talk, our love changed your body too, and I love it even more because of that fact." 

I open my mouth to speak, but I am silenced by a long finger being pressed to my lips, he smiles, oh so softly, "Listen to us, we are naked and in bed together for the first time in months and we are bickering instead of loving. Hold me, I've missed you so much, my omega has been pining for their alpha..."

It takes us a few tries to get into a position that we can hold each other and still kiss, both of us now giggling at him shifting the girls around, cursing them under his breath. At last we get settled and I catch his lips in a chaste kiss, my wrists rubbing against his neck and wrist glands, scenting him, making him smell like home. 

"Is that the best you can do?" he teases, his breath warm on my neck, "Why, can you do any better?" I smirk, running my fingers through his hair, loving the extra length, I'm so glad he is growing it long again.

From our strangely comfortable and comforting position, he lifts his head and kisses me suddenly causing me to gasp. As quick as lightening his tongue is in my mouth, the wet muscle exploring, rubbing against mine, licking, coaxing, teasing. I feel and hear his smirk at my alpha whine as I tilt my head and my tongue joins in the dance of our kiss.

He shudders as my fingers drag against his bond mark and without a second thought I break our kiss and bite him, the almost filled gland bursting on my tongue. Oh, that heavenly taste, I freeze as the strength of my longing for him hits me like a car crash of emotions. I hear him squeak and then let out a guttural groan as our connection is strengthened at the re-breaking of the scar tissue, my teeth buried in his flesh causing him intense pain and pleasure combined.

Our alpha and omega instincts take over, he presents as best as he can given that my alpha refuses to stop the bite and locks my jaw and his swollen belly won't let him assume his omega breeding position.  The sweet, strong scent of his slick tells me I don't have to wait; his omega needs immediate confirmation of its alphas desire.

The others must have heard his howl as I swiftly take him, my knot already beginning to swell before I am even fully inside. Our lovemaking is rough, loud, desperate, not at all how I wanted our first time since being reunited to be, but it's what we need. His fingernails give me new scars as I reclaim him, wiping away any doubt that we were no longer connected. 

Neither of us can hold back our voices now, my coarse grunting as he sings his pleasure fill the tiny room.  Our combined scent is thick and heady making the air fuggy as we climax simultaneously, clutching at the others body as though we were drowning in the sweet, tangible air that smells of sex. 

Slowly my jaws release and I am able to remove my teeth from his neck. We both wince; blood and scent are oozing rapidly from my deep bite marks. I lap over the wound, using my salvia to stem the flow. There is already a dark purple bruise surrounding his bond mark that screams, 'I am his'.

Sweat soaked and bloodied, we will have to sleep as we are, my knot is still full and sporadically releasing into him, much to our alpha and omega's joy. "My love," he whispers as he gasps for air, exhaustion and sexual satisfaction sending him to sleep, protected by my embrace as he lies beneath me.

-

A soft rapping on the door rouses me; we must have slept for hours. I ease myself out and cover his still deeply sleeping frame before wrapping myself in a sheet and opening the door. It's Eva.

"We will be landing in Tokyo in about half an hour, you need to come back to your seats and eat something." Her lips can't help but grin, "are you feeling better now?" She looks over at my Vitya, his hair framing the swollen bruise that is now covering from his shoulder to just below his ear. "Shit, that's gonna hurt when he wakes," she comments, "Yuuri, turn round, show me your back."

I hear her hiss as I turn, "Don't lock the door, I'm going to get my bag, I think you may need stitches."

Standing facing away from the small mirror I peer over my shoulder, there is dried blood caked to my back, he has ripped open some of my scars, I'm amazed I didn't feel it.

As she tends to my wounds Vitya slowly wakes. I could spend forever watching his silver eyelashes flutter open, the brilliant blue eyes gradually focusing on the world around him.  He sits up quickly and squeaks as the movement pulls on his bond mark, clamping his hand over the bite. "My love, are you ok, what happened?"  Eva laughs, "Viktor, look at your fingers and you will know!"  He stares at his hands, eyes widening at the dark red, crusty blood under his fingernails. "O-oh..." A tear runs down his cheek, I step away from Eva to kiss his forehead. "Don't, sweetheart, look at your neck, I should be apologising to you. I think we renewed our bond!" 

With his perfect pregnant figure covered by a simple sheet, he stands close to me as he looks in the mirror. "Wow..." He kisses me as Eva finishes applying dressings to my back, "I'm not covering that up, the world can witness that we are rebonded."

-

Chris sniggers as we leave the bedroom, "Vik, I knew we should have had a bet on that, we could all hear and smell you both even with headphones and scent shields on!" Yurio and Beka laugh loudly.  

Viktor preens and wraps his arm around my shoulder, "You are only jealous that this gorgeous Omega mama has a handsome stud of an Alpha for a husband!" he boasts. I feel my cheeks and ears burn as I flush and hide my face in embarrassment. I have missed my extra husband, but really! As I peek out between my fingers I see him displaying his neck, "Look, two claiming bites, see how wanted are the girls and I!"

It's all too much for me and I return to my seat, thanking the steward for my tray of food. She taps Viktor on the arm and beckons for him to also sit and eat; we only have ten minutes before we will be preparing for landing.

-

Tokyo airport is loud and full of reporters who have been tipped off by Phichit that we are changing planes there.

Our second flight has already been arranged by Viktor's Papa; a friend of his who owes him a favour is flying us to the nearest airport to Hasetsu where Mari will be waiting for us.

The flashing of cameras and shouted questions follow our little group as we walk.

"Where did you find Katsuki? Is it true he was tortured? Are they his children you are carrying? What do you say to the claims from other well known alphas that you are pregnant by them? Have you been unfaithful to Katsuki whilst he was missing, Mr Nikiforov?" 

It's these last few questions that stop my Vitya in his tracks, he spins on his heel and glares at the reporters, "I beg your pardon? Suddenly, all because I am an omega, not an alpha, I am untrustworthy and someone who would cheat on my husband?" 

He takes a step towards them. He is tall and proud, his strong, broad shoulders are pulled back, his back is straight, posture perfect. He is heavenly and a mighty force to be reckoned with. I see a look of regret already blossoming in some of the reporters eyes; they had obviously forgotten what Viktor's temper could be like.

"Its scum like you who give omegas a bad name; you are the reason there have to be laws in place to protect omegas, especially male omegas." He steps forward again forcing them to move back, away from the furious Russian now bearing down on them. 

"If I were still Viktor Nikiforov, a prime alpha, you would never have asked me such questions, because apparently being an alpha gives you the right to behave atrociously. But because I am Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, an omega, a pregnant omega at that, suddenly I am fair game for your insults?" 

He shakes his head and stokes his stomach, "The two tiny girls in here are half Japanese, half Russian.  You are right in that my Yuuri was tortured to save me and our children; I will never be able to make it up to him what he suffered in order to protect us.” He growls dangerously at them, “I have remained faithful to my beloved husband the whole time he was missing. See this," he exposes his neck to the flashing camera lights, "does this tell you what you need to know about our marriage, that we love each other so much we have strengthened our bond with a reclaim bite."

He reaches for me and I step forward to stand with him, holding hands as we face them together, united, a team, "My husband and I are returning to his hometown for the birth of our children and our second wedding. If you report anything other than that, you can say goodbye to your jobs."

His face is red with anger as he makes his final statement, "If any of you assholes dare to think about questioning the state of our marriage or the parentage of our children ever again, just remember who my Papa is... Understand?"

There is the sound of murmured apologies as we turn and leave them behind, making our way to the next departure lounge. A low whistle and a chuckle follow us, "And that is why you don't fuck with a Nikiforov..." Chris whispers to Eva as they catch us up, Yurio and Beka walking hand in hand behind them.

-

My Vitya sleeps on our second flight too, his body and soul are exhausted from the physical and emotional turmoil of our journey so far, his beautiful pale hands rest on the moving curve of his stomach; the girls are so very active today.

I'm glad he's not awake to see me wincing as I hold him in my arms, his head on my shoulder, my back is going to take a while to heal again.

To pass the time I gaze out of the window, excitement beginning to bubble in my stomach as I start to see familiar landmarks.

We are almost home.


	17. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Apologies for the long wait for this chapter, I kind of lost my way with this story and had to wait until I found my way back.
> 
> Our beautiful runaways are returning to Japan...
> 
> Viktor tries to change their relationship basis and a big family secret is revealed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this softer chapter, the rest of the story will now be updated on a more regular basis, promise!
> 
> Yes, there is more angst to come in further chapters, sorry...

"Oh my god, YUURI!"

Mari's voice cuts through the chatter of the small airport and suddenly I am being swung round in the embrace of my older sister.

"Mari! I c-can't believe it, it's you!" I stammer, emotions washing over me so fast they rob me of my breath. I hug her to me so tightly; there was a time not so long ago that I had given up all hope of seeing my family ever again.

"Wow..."

I follow her line of sight to my beautiful husband, waddling along, chatting happily to Chris and Eva, his hands tucked under his belly, when did he get so large? 

"So my baby brother is a real Alpha after all!" she teases, "He got his Omega so pregnant he made twins!"

Viktor is panting slightly by the time he reaches us, "Love, Eva wants to scan me again soon, she thinks my dates might be wrong. The girls could be here earlier than we planned."

Mari grins, "Thank fuck for that, it will stop mum and dad constantly working out how long till they are grandparents!" She stands on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek, "Hello my favourite brother-in-law, glad to see that the diet is going well!"  His amused laugh chimes out and echoes round the emptying arrivals lounge as he rubs his stomach, "Did you hear that, my beautiful daughters? That was Auntie Mari, I'll warn you properly about her when she's not listening!"

The atmosphere is warm and comforting, I can feel myself starting to relax, my shoulders lowering from their constant position around my ears. Yurio and Beka rejoin the group and we make our way outside; Viktor, Eva and I will be travelling in Mari's car, Beka has hired a car to get the rest of them and the luggage to my parent’s house.

I see Mari and Eva are chatting like they have known each other forever as they load our very small bag into the boot, I think I sense a great friendship starting between them.

-

In the back of Mari's car I hold him close, "How could your dates be wrong, you had your suppressant break at the start of our off season," I whisper, linking fingers with him.

I'm surprised to see him blush, "Erm, I have something to tell you, but not here..." I look at him, I can feel my stomach re-tightening and he feels my worry, "My Yuuri, the girls are yours; I have never been unfaithful to you, but..." He clamps his mouth shut and looks away, staring out of the window as we reach Yu-Topia. 

-

Mum and Dad are outside, waiting for us, I can already see that they are beside themselves with excitement. 

When we have finally extracted Viktor from the car it's amusingly clear that they can't decide if to hug me or admire Vitya's bump first.

"Look at my baby boy," my mum squeals, "he's all grown up and about to be a father!" She's squeezing me so tight it makes my back scream in pain, I can't tell her, I don't want to tell them about what happened to me; there are somethings your parents really shouldn't know about you.

Dad helps Vitya inside and into a chair, I can see from the tight smile on his face he is now in pain. Our small group unload the cars and troop into the welcoming building.

I'm home...

My parents desperately want to hold a celebration meal for all of us right away but Eva takes them to one side and chats with them; why do I feel there is some huge secret about Vitya's pregnancy and the girls that only I don't know about? Will it upset me?

Viktor is becoming a little vocal about how tired he is, so the celebration is postponed till tomorrow and my mum sets to work making Katsudon for us all, my mouth is watering at just the thought of it.

"Yuuri, Eva and I will get your room ready. Why don't you two go to the baths whilst we are busy and the others get settled in their rooms, you both look like you could do with it!" 

My sister is so complimentary, but I know she means well.

I take Viktor through to the hot springs so we can soak whilst food is cooking. He leans heavily on me as we walk, his waddle really is becoming more pronounced.  In between kisses I help him undress and wash, we giggle as I clean his legs, he really can't reach all of himself now.

He strokes my damaged skin as I wash, concern clouding his scent, "Love, some of these still look sore, let me tend to them later, yes?" I nod and let out a soft sigh as his lips graze against my neck glands, kisses so gentle that warm my heart.

Now clean we slowly make our way outside; holding his hands, I guide him down the stone steps; I don't want him to slip.

"Ohhhhhh..." 

His noises of utter bliss are like heaven to me as he sinks into the warm water, my stunning husband can now relax and just enjoy the rest of his pregnancy; I cannot wait to tend to him, care for him, prepare for the arrival of our little girls with him.

Eva has booked a scan in for tomorrow; I think she is worried about the size of our pups. I try to put the nagging thoughts out of my mind, what was he going to tell me in the car? I know he will tell me when he is ready, I'm not going to push him, he's been through so much already, but...  I shake my head and massage his shoulders instead, earning myself a grateful smile and a tender kiss.

We are dozing in the relaxing heat when Mari pokes her head through to let us know food is almost ready.  Reluctantly we leave the warmth of the hot spring, Viktor groaning as the weight of his stomach pulls at his back again. Maybe Eva is right, maybe his dates are wrong, but I don't understand how they could be. 

-

Mums Katsudon is everything I remember it to be, I barely speak to anyone during dinner, concentrating solely on the delicious food in front of me, relishing each mouthful, eyes closed as I chew and swallow.

"I only usually see that face when we are having sex..." Viktor whispers in my ear, making me blush, "I'm jealous of your mothers cooking now," he giggles, "I hope you are not going to leave me for a bowl of Katsudon!" 

My daft grin makes him laugh even more, clutching at his belly. I can see movement under the tight skin clearly visible through the thin clothing he is wearing; the girls are enjoying their Mama's happy mood.

Shortly after food I catch him yawning discreetly behind his hand, I lean over and kiss his cheek, "Does my pretty omega need to go to bed?" He nods gratefully, "I am one tired Mama," he admits, "bed with my gorgeous husband sounds the most amazing thing in the world right now."

We bid goodnight to my parents and our friends and retire to the private section of the building.

-

In the safety of our nest in my old room, I wait for him to speak, I can tell he has a confession to make; he's twisting his fingers and his scent smelts nervous. 

"The last time we were here, when we did the pregnancy test?" he looks at me, I nod to show I understand and remember, as if I could forget, that was one of the best days of my life.

He looks at his hands, "I was pretty positive that I was pregnant before we did the test. I’d being feeling ill for far longer than I admitted to you, plus there was the fact that I had gained weight.  In all honesty I was already thinking that I might be pregnant before we got carried away during my heat and your rut..."

I can't believe my ears, why had he hidden it from me? I thought we told each other everything...

He's speaking again.

"Remember when we were in Barcelona?" I think back, "You had a stomach bug and we didn't think you were going to be able to skate..." He nods, "I didn't realise, but my birth control pills weren't working, I'd been vomiting them up before they got absorbed into my system."

I stare at him, "We-We had sex all night instead of going to the banquet, we pretended you were still too ill to go, even though you were feeling better..."

My husband looks at me shyly, "I must have gotten pregnant that night..."

Brain a complete mess I get up off the bed and pace the room, "So, instead of about 22 weeks pregnant, you are..."

He strokes his stomach, "The girls are due in about 8 weeks time if I go full term, but Eva doesn't think I will, they could arrive in about 4 weeks." 

Four weeks?  My head is reeling with excitement and confusion; I stagger over and sit down on the chair in my room with my back towards him, my head in my hands, I don’t want him to see the expression on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper, I am feeling a more than a little betrayed and desperately trying not to let it show. I'm sure he had a good reason not to let me in on his little secret, didn't he? 

My scent has given away my upset feelings and warm arms wrap round me as the girls tumble and kick against my back. "Baby, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, I didn't want you to worry, you had enough to cope with hiding our relationship, our marriage, I didn't want you to panic about being a father too. When I stopped my suppressants for my off season heat and we forgot to use a condom, it was easier to pretend that that was when I got pregnant with the girls. I wanted to stay here once you had made me take the test; I thought I could tell you the truth without you worrying then.  But my father had to go and summon us back and mess up my plans." 

With a pained stomach and feeling nauseous I ask the one question I have never wanted to ask him, "Viktor, if you have ever been unfaithful to me, I need to know now. After this point there cannot be any secrets between us, understand?"

He looks at me confused and hurt.

"I know you haven't, but I need to hear it. Plus I keep thinking of all the things we did when you were newly pregnant, things that could have damaged the precious girls inside your body."

A frown crosses my face as I continue speaking, "But when Dr Khan and Eva both scanned you, they worked out dates..."

Viktor grins, "For a female omega; male omega pregnancies are different, that's what Eva was talking to me about in the airport. I'm the first pregnant male omega she's cared for; new research has recently been done that has shown our babies are slower to develop at the start, that's why everyone bought into my lie..."

Our fingers link as he reaches for me, "And no, I have never been unfaithful to you, I have never even given another man a second glance, I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, and only you. Come here and love me?"

He pulls me off the chair and back towards our nest, "You got p-pregnant off h-heat?" I stammer letting him guide me, undress me. He giggles, "Yep, that's some pretty strong sperm you have, my Yuuri, my alpha and your omega needs more..."

His scent furls around us, cocooning us in its sweet smell, igniting the base receptors in my alpha brain, 'breed us' it calls, tempting me, teasing me. 

"Omega"

The word is heavy on my tongue and rasps as it leaves my throat.

My Vitya melts as my strong scent of chocolate, cinnamon and all spice dominates the roses, vanilla and new mown grass scent of his own body, he whimpers and sinks before me in the omega pose of total and utter submission.  With his pale neck bared and body fully displayed, a different scent emerges from him, one that makes my head spin, raises the hairs on the back of my neck and makes my scar burn.

Fuck, he’s performing the Omega Binding ritual... I've only ever heard of it through my school textbooks...

"A-Alpha"

This is new, even for us, his total offering of himself, giving away his free will, making him mine to do with as I please, even if it gives my omega no satisfaction at all; he is mine to pleasure or destroy, the choice now belongs to his alpha.

The weight of his devotion and gift of his own life is changing our relationship status, I would be Alpha, not simply his alpha, but the Alpha, he would always look to me to make the decisions in our family, he would obey everything I say. He would no longer be able to work, unless I give him permission, his main role would be Omega, Mama, life giver and carer.

It's not a position I wanted or asked for, very few mated and bonded couples do it now, it is deemed old fashioned and against the very thing Omegas have fought for, to be recognised as equal to Alphas and Betas.

And it is totally his choice.

My headspace swims as the beginnings of the changes in our dynamics begin to register in my body, I can feel him completely, he cannot hide anything from me now. I can’t understand why he has done it, it makes me feel sad, I didn't want to rule him, I don't want to rule him.

I kneel beside him, "My pretty omega, why?"

Blue eyes look at me with hazy vision; he is causing his body to change too, his voice softening, his fire beginning to dampen down.

"Stop Omega." 

His eyes clear a little, "B-But I want to... I-I want to belong to y-you..."

"You already do, my love, please, stop, you belong to me as I belong to you. My sweet Vitya, you and I are equals in this, I don't want your subservience, I want your fire and your passion, I want to argue with you over silly little things, I want our breeding to be heated and painful. I don't want a husband who just lies there and lets me rule him. That's not us, not me and certainly not you."

I lift him from the floor and sit him on my lap, he is weak, but I think I commanded him to stop in time. We are not completely who we were, I could finish the job and bind him to me by making him do as I say, but I refuse to, he is still mostly him.

He is clingy, weeping a little; I lift his chin and kiss him, "Thank you," I whisper, he sobs harder, "Why did you reject me?" I freeze, is that what he thinks, that I have rejected him?

"All I have ever wanted was to belong to you, it is the only thing as an omega that is mine to give away, my life, my obedience, and you have rejected me."

"B-But..." I stammer as he looks at me.

"Listen to me and then let me have my choice, please?" he pleads, arms curling round my waist as his head nestles on my shoulder. 

"O-Ok" my voice sounds rougher than before.

"When I was small, all omegas were seen as silly, pathetic, needing an Alpha to guide them, control them, they were not worthy of making their own decisions.  My mother was an omega, but she was strong, even when she became fully bound to my father, at his instance, that was something he took great pleasure in boasting about, she remained strong, kept her fire.  At night when she put me to bed she would whisper to me about the outdated traditions, about the lies spread by nervous Alphas that the only way to ensure your omega didn't stray was to make them bind them to you, that it made them weak and easily controllable." 

I nod, that's what I had been told in Alpha class at school, that omegas were second class citizens.

He sniffs, and wipes his eyes.

"But my mother had found out that binding wasn't like that, complete binding makes Omegas stronger; they cannot then be stolen by other Alphas, so they are free to be themselves, safe in the knowledge that their Alpha is their protector. She used to whisper, 'we pretend our fire has been removed, that our will has been broken, it gives us the freedom over our own lives to love with passion, fight and say what is really on our minds safe in the knowledge that we will not be rejected, our Alpha loves us for who we truly are'"

"My love, if we bind, to the world I may appear weaker, under your control. But within us, our relationship, I will be more, our passions stronger. I will still argue with you, annoy you, whip your ass on the ice, be all the Vitya you already know and love, but as your omega I will be more..."

"H-How can you be s-so sure?" I am hesitant, what if it's not true? I don't want my husband to be less than who he is.

He looks at me, "Promise not to repeat what I am about to tell you, ever?" his face, tone and the way he is holding himself all scream with the seriousness of what he is about to tell me.

"I promise my love, anything for you..." I murmur as I kiss his forehead.

Bright blue eyes seem to pierce my very soul.

"My Papa is an Omega..." 

 

 

 

 


	18. Family Secrets

 

"An Omega?"

I look at him, totally disbelieving his words.

"How, w-why?" 

He presses his finger against my lips to hush me, "Let me explain..."

_~_

_Grandfather Nikiforov was a vicious thug; there were no other words to describe him.  He was totally hated by all who encountered him and all the families were terrified of him._

_When his fifth wife gave birth to a boy on their first breeding attempt he was ecstatic, finally he had someone to train to be the next Pakhan. His nine daughters and former wives all breathed a sigh of relief; maybe they could slip into insignificance now the old bastard finally had what he wanted._

_For sixteen years he dedicated his life into creating a mini version of himself, a hard, uncaring, ruthless little shit who, if the stories were true, would make his father look like a pushover compared to him._

_The evil man had previously boasted that, by twelve years old, the young Bretislav had already taken part in robberies, drug deals, kidnappings, murders; the list was endless and horrific._

_He proved his loyalty to his father at age fifteen by arranging the 'accidental death' of his own mother so his father could marry his new, much younger, girlfriend._

_When the boy presented at age sixteen, Grandfather Nikiforov expected and demanded he be an Alpha._

_When Bretislav's secondary gender was revealed to be Omega the old man had a heart attack whilst screaming at his doctors to find a way, anyway, to change his heir into an Alpha._

_The Pakhan was embarrassed of his precious boy..._

_Bretislav was consequently subjected to months of experimental drugs at the hands of scared scientists. He was not even allowed to see his own father until a hormone altering medication was stumbled upon, by accident, which suppressed his natural Omega and made his urges and temperament more in line with an Alpha._

_Unfortunately the medicine had a nasty side effect of creating psychotic rages within the young male due to the internal struggle his body was going through on a daily basis._

_Grandfather Nikiforov through this was the best result he could have wished for and used the rages to reign more terror on locals and the other Mafia families. Bretislav's secondary gender was kept under wraps, the doctors involved with the whole process murdered once the drug had been proven to work, just in case they decided to reveal the Nikiforov family secret._

_When Viktor's father married his mother, the mentally unstable man was given a new medication to make him fertile so the Nikiforov line could be continued._

_She became pregnant on their first attempt and Viktor was born..._

~

"Had I still been living at home when I presented as an Omega I would have been put on the same medication as my Papa..."

I stare at my gentle husband and a tremor runs through me at the thought of what he could have become on those drugs.  A realisation slowly blooms in my mind, "He wasn't able to take his medication when we were taken hostage..." 

Viktor nods, "He is still going through some withdrawal symptoms, but it seems that Eva persuaded him to stop taking them whilst you were all locked away; she used you as an example of how not all the world hates Omegas and that he could become an example for male Omegas to look up to," "Like you now are," I interrupt and my Alpha preens at the blush it has caused in its mate.

"I'm not a very good example, I hid my true gender from everyone for years," he replies softly. "But you had your reasons..." I finish for him.

A beautiful smile lights up his face, "which I why I want to bind with you, my Yuuri, my love, please let me be a good example of what Omegas can be. Let me show the world they can bind to their Alphas and still be a strong and powerful person in society.  We are safer when bound, especially male omegas, we can't be kidnapped and sold off as oddities, it does still happen you know..."

I nod, I have seen it in the news too, the black market price for male omegas is astronomical.

"What about the girls, is it safe to do it so close to their birth?" 

I stroke the stretched skin, tracing the red angry stripes that decorate his lower belly and thighs with my finger, I will always love these marks on his body, they show his strength and love for me and our children.

"If you are worried, we can ask Eva tomorrow at the scan," he looks at me hopefully, "d-does that mean you will if she says it is ok..."

His brilliant blue eyes shine with want and need and desire, how can I possibly refuse him? He is my world, I have already been through hell and almost died for him, I cannot refuse him anything, he holds my life in his hands. I nod, "Yes Vitya, I will, I will give you everything you wish for..."

Our kiss is a whisper of skin against skin as I pull him into the bed, "We must sleep now, it's only a few hours before we have to be up and ready to see our girls." 

A yawn breaks his smile and makes me yawn too. Silently we cover ourselves and relax into each other's arms; I can't wait to see my children.

-

 A strange kind of silence spreads across the dining room as Viktor and I enter for breakfast the next morning before our scan.  "Old man, what's up with you, you look weird..." Yurio's voice cuts through the silence like a knife.

I look at Viktor, he doesn't look any different to me, and then I see it, his stomach has dropped, the large bump once held so high and tight against his upper abdomen is now down by his hips, his face has lost some of its sharpness, his hair seems longer. 

He looks more feminine...

Eva's concerned voice sounds out from over his shoulder, "Vitya, we need to get you scanned right now.”

My mother hands us some food to take with us as we are whisked out of the room and away towards the hire car. Eva had already reserved a room at our local hospital to use for Viktor's examination and I can hear Mari phoning ahead to tell them we are on our way in.

He loses his balance getting into the back of the car and I reach out to grab him, guiding him in and onto the back seats. Eva and Mari get in the front and we set off.

"I feel strange," he whispers, slumping against me, his voice is different, "floaty, not quite here..."

Eva looks at Mari and gives a sharp nod causing my sister to drive a little faster, the doctor turns to us in the back seat, "Vitya, did you two bind last night?" I hear a sharp gasp from Mari, she is totally against this old practice. I shake my head, "Vitya offered himself to me, but we didn't bind fully, have I h-hurt him and the g-girls?" I can hear the shake in my voice, if I have damaged my beloved I will never, ever forgive myself.

"I don't know..." is her short reply as she turns back and gets comfortable in her chair.

"M-My Y-Yuuuuuriiii..."

I look down at him as he lifts his hand, its bright red and the sharp tang of copper fills my nose, fuck, its blood... A lot of blood...

"EVA! He's bleeding!"

She spins round to look at him; he's pale and hardly breathing, "FUCK! Mari, DRIVE!" She glares at me, "Yuuri, bind him, NOW..." 

I can't think straight, "But..."  

"Yuuri, shut the fuck up and bind him unless you want a dead husband. His omega thinks it has has been rejected, it's bringing on labour, it's trying to remove the pregnancies so that it can offer itself to another alpha, it thinks you don't want him. Can you feel him through your bond?"

I reach for him; he's there but so faintly, "Only just"

"YUURI, STOP FUCKING YAPPING AND BIND HIM". Mari's voice is harsh and scared, he whimpers next to me in fright at the angry scent she is releasing.

"Vitya, can you hear me?" I whisper in his ear as I manoeuvre him "I need you to offer to me, I'm going to bind you." A brief smile graces his lips as he offers himself, his pheromones filling the interior of the car, I bite onto his bond mark and re-pierce it as I accept him and pump my alpha scent into the wound. "Don't break the connection, you are going to feel lightheaded and sick, but stay with it, Viktor's body will tell you when binding is complete.

She's not wrong, I feel drunk and I have an urge to vomit, but I keep biting, keep filling him with my alpha. His scent changes, slowly at first, then within minutes it's done, he smells like both of us combined; it's strange to not smell just him...

I hear the car brakes squealing as Mari pulls up outside the hospital, within seconds he's gone, a blur of silver hair and blood stained clothing vanishing away on a trolley followed by Eva.  Mari restarts the engine and drives us to the car park. 

I can't talk, I nearly killed the man I love and our children, what kind of husband and Papa am I? 

I sense the car stop, Mari get out and then open the back door next to me.

"Yuuri?"

I just shake my head, I can't go in there, he deserves so much better than me, I am a failure, I tried so hard to keep him and the girls safe from those out to get us, but it's me that harmed them.

"Yuuri, stop, I already know what's going through your mind. You didn't know. He's going to be ok, so will the girls, come on, let's go find out what's going on.”

The kindness in her voice kills me.

Once I start crying I feel like I will never stop, my words are a string of snotty, wet unintelligible noises. Suddenly a tissue filled hand is wiping my eyes and my nose, "For fucks sake, I thought we'd outgrown this phase, me having to wipe your snot covered face," I laugh despite my sadness and fear as she crushes me to her. "That fucking daft husband of yours probably had no idea what he was doing either, if it makes you feel any better, you are just as bad as each other."

"I nearly killed them all..." I whisper into her shoulder.

"But you didn't, now fucking man up and let's go find out where the old bastard is and see if he's popped yet!" 

-

Sympathetic staff send us in the right direction of the labour ward, my husband is in labour? The girls aren't old enough to be born yet...

As we enter the corridor I hear his screams, they tear through my very being and I feel my Alpha rage hit me, someone is hurting my mate.

With a growl I race ahead of Mari, following his voice, I've never felt this angry before. Who is harming my omega? Why are the touching him? No one touches my husband. 

I know I am becoming irrational but I cannot do anything about it, I guess now I am Alpha, my protectiveness is beyond reason.

The doors nearly snap off their hinges as I slam them open, snarling at the staff tending to my mate.

Eva walks slowly towards me.

"I suggest you step back Yuuri, I know you are bound as well as bonded now, but we are not hurting Viktor, he is in labour, we need to touch him to help him; we want to try to stop him giving birth to your children so they have more time to grow more in his womb." 

Her words make no sense to me, all I can smell is his fear, with a fiercer growl I release my dominant pheromones, making some of the younger staff clutch at their heads in pain.

"Yuuri, I will sedate you if I need to. We are not harming Viktor, he is scared and hurting, he needs to you look after him, not fight us, understand?"

In the rational part of my mind I do understand her, but this rage, it's overwhelming, I can't control it, I don't like it, it frightens me.

Another low growl leaves my throat as I see a young nurse inserting a cannula into my loves arm and all controlled thought leaves me, the last thing I remember is running and Eva's voice shouting...

"Grab him, NOW!" 


	19. Nightmares and Accusations

 

_I don't know where I am..._

_My sight slowly adjusts to the darkness, but I still have no idea where this place is..._

_Eyeless creatures are carrying bundles of rags as they glide towards me, I cannot move out of their way, they will reach me, even though I don't want them to..._

_Why won't my feet move?_

_I look down, I have no feet, I am welded to the floor at ankle level. Foul breath gusts past my face, making me jump in fear of my life._

_Now I'm screaming..._

_The bundles of rags are my dead daughters, they are being laid in my arms by the creatures, their small bodies are green and bloated with gases... One, two, three, four, and yet still they come.  I will suffocate under a pile of dead children if they keep placing them on me._

_I try telling them that Vitya was only carrying twins, they can't possibly all be my daughters, but they don't listen..._

_The eyeless creatures morph into a deceased Viktor that still walks, his skin falling away from his frame as he approaches me holding yet more babies, offering them to me to take._

_I want to move but I can't, I will have to rip my own legs apart to get away from him._

_The dead children in his arms sit up and call me 'Papa', their tongues black and distended, worms wriggling through holes in their flesh. I know I will die too, as soon as they touch me, this is it, this is my death..._

_"Yuuuuuriiii...."_

_He calls to me, one ice blue eye bursts as he smiles, maggots tumbling from the now half empty socket and falling into his mouth, he doesn't seem to notice._

_"Yuuuurrriii...."_

_His voice still sounds so beautiful despite the ravage to his once magnificent body, his scalp splits as his hair falls away, I can see the bones of his arms._

_"Yuuuuuurrriiiiiiiiiii..."_

_Why does he smell like me and him? He's reaching out to touch me with a hand that only has stubs where he once had slender fingers.  The babies are crying for me. I prepare myself to die._

_"Yuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrriiiiiii..."_

_A dead hand cups my face as withered lips grow closer to mine, deaths kiss, who knew it would come from my own beloved..._

_The lips feel soft, warm, moist, finger bones run through my hair and gently caress my scalp. I'm confused, why aren't I dead? Why am I still here?_

_"I know you are in there you daft husband of mine, letting your Alpha get the better of you. I am so flattered that you fought to protect me and the girls, I promise I will reward you later..."_

_What?_

_What is the once Viktor talking about?_

_"Open your eyes, I know you can hear me, Eva says the sedation should be wearing off by now..."_

_My eyes are open, I can see you, you are disintegrating in front of me, you are just bones now, so are our daughters..._

_"Do I have to kiss you awake? Not that I'm complaining, your mouth is very pretty and so inviting..."_

_Awake?_

_We are dead, can you not see the corpses all around us, the animated skeletons of our daughters that sit in your arms._

_Warm breath hits my ear._

_"If you don't wake up, we can never have sex again, think how awful that would be..."_

_He sniggers, white flesh filling his form again, it's like watching decomposition in reverse, two blue eyes now staring at me, slender fingers stroking my cheek as plump lips pucker and kiss me._

_"Hello handsome, feeling better now?"_

~

 

"Hey girls, Papa is back in the land of the living!"

I shield my eyes against the bright light in the room as I struggle to focus.

"Hold on love," my glasses are placed on my face, "better?" 

"You're not dead?!" 

A bemused smile appears on his face, "No! Neither are our wriggly girls!"

I sit up and groan as the room spins, retching attractively, "Sorry..." I murmur, feeling my cheeks redden.

His eyes smile at me as he kisses my fingers.

He is beautiful...

Silver, below shoulder length hair flops over his brilliant blue eyes; perfect cheekbones, a strong jaw and kissable lips complete his face.  Long slender fingers rest spread over his swollen belly, I can see movement under the skin, our children.

He is the same, but different, so very handsome and his scent is intoxicating, even with the remains of the sedative in my system his scent gets under my skin and creates lustful feelings in me. 

"Budge over, we need a cuddle, I'm not supposed to be out of bed, so I'd better get in with you so I don't get moaned at...!" 

I shuffle over, muffling a whimper, god my arms and legs hurt, what did they do to me? We squeeze into my hospital bed, "What happened? Are you ok? The girls?" I kiss his pink lips, gasping softly as my fingers graze the new scab forming on his bond mark.  

He shudders under my touch, a tiny moan escaping from his lips. "Aside from the new feelings that mean by simply being near you, I want to beg you to breed me, I'm great! I haven't felt this well in a long time." He smirks, canting his hips as close to mine as he can as he pulls me to him.  I lean back and stare at him, face serious.

"Did I h-hurt anyone? I c-can't remember anything..." my stomach twists and turns as I wait for his answer. 

"Oh love, you were magnificent, it took four of them to get you to the floor and sedate you... I've never seen you fight for me before, it was exciting."

I blush and hide my face in his neck, "Vitya! It's embarrassing, plus you were off in whatever world you were in, are you sure about that?" I'm really hoping that whatever they injected him with has caused some kind of high and he has misremembered it all.

To my dismay he shakes his head, "Just ask Mari," I gulp, oh fuck, I have people to apologise to then.  

A sad thought hits me hard in my heart, "I missed your scan," I can't help the scent of my misery leaking out of me as I lay my hand on the beautiful swell of his stomach, I missed seeing my children. 

He kisses me, "Eva has promised to scan me again tomorrow, you will be able to see our little girls, please don't fret my love." He presses our foreheads together and rubs his neck, "Yuuri, when did you bind me?"  I feel my face redden, "We became bound in the car, you got sick, I'm so sorry, I put yours and the girls lives in danger, will you ever forgive me?" I dip my head, scared to see the reaction on his face, he was right, he is still him, but more, I feel in awe of him.

"Breed me, right now, and I will forgive you anything..."

"B-But, is it safe? I c-can't harm you all a-again," I stutter, a groan forcing its way out of me as he palms me through the hospital gown I'm wearing; at what point were my clothes removed? 

"Eva says I need to listen to my body, only I can tell what effect the binding is having on me," he smirks, "and right now my body needs their Alpha. Please don't worry, the girls are safe, I'm on medication and bed rest to delay labour for the next two to three weeks, but," he teases me with his fingertips, "right now your Omega NEEDS you..."

Hot sparks fire in my brain as he scents me, fluttering his long silver eyelashes seductively as he rolls over and pushes his pert rear into my groin, rubbing against me till I lose all sensibility and the front of the gown sticks to my aching body, soaked in his copious amounts of slick.

"I'm ready"

With a voice so sweet it should be a criminal offence to speak, he lures me in, not that I am resisting. Within seconds the loose clothing is swept aside and I have claimed my Omega. He whines and pants so prettily as I stretch him fully open, fuck, his body is so hot, it's like being buried in a soft, clenching fire. I growl into the pink ear by my mouth and he responds with a submissive whine; he is mine.

I want to warn him that I'm not going to last long, but he's already shaking, clenching around me as he climaxes, the pressure raising my knot so fast it's painful.

Our movements become frantic, each touch, sound, smell is magnified a thousand times, sex has never felt like this before, is this that we had been missing out on?

By the time I'm locked inside him he has whined his way through three orgasms and is close to his fourth. A sharp grind and a gust of his scent and I'm lost, releasing into this god I call my husband, my hips pressed so hard to his rear I think I am bruising him.  

He comes dry in my hand, nothing left inside to praise me with as I fill him, long hard spurts that seem to have no end. 

I can't even begin to comprehend what our next heat/rut will be like; we may have to look for a house with plenty of space between it and our neighbours...

I'm still releasing as we fall into a heavy sleep, my arms curled round him, our hands linked and pressed to his belly.

We are one.

-

"Yuuri, Vitya..."

A familiar voice is pulling me from my dreams, I don't want to wake, I want to stay buried inside my Omega, his body close to mine, warm and soft with sleep.

"You have people who have been waiting hours to see you both; you need to make yourselves presentable..."

I frown and grumble as sleep leaves me.

"There are reporters here too; wanting to know what is going on." 

Eva's voice now has my attention, the press? Oh shit...

I start to withdraw, pulling unhappy moans from my bed partner, "Alpha, don't leave me, Omega needs you again," he whimpers, reaching behind himself to stop me from exiting his body. 

I look blearily at Eva as she chuckles.

"You have one hour then I expect you to be ready to receive visitors."

I nod my thanks, rocking back into the wanting man in my arms, a low moan leaving my throat as he welcomes my return with his own groan.

-

Viktor is in fine form.

He is holding court from his bed, back to the extra and amusing man we all love so much.

Thankfully Mari had had the presence of mind to bring us in some fresh clothing.  He is resplendent in soft dark blue trousers and striped top that accentuates his extremely large bump.

The press have been told they can see us shortly, but only for a very brief interview as Viktor needs his rest.

"Yuuri saved my life so many times, I don't think I will ever be able to thank him enough..." his loving look thrills me and pleases my Alpha, we have pleasured our Omega and he loves us.

We chat with our friends and family and I take the opportunity to apologise to them, Eva and the nursing staff. Thankfully they are all very forgiving and the matter is soon forgotten. It's not long till I see Viktor's eyes staring to droop, he is so tired and we still have an interview to get through.

Everyone wants to stay whilst the press are here; I think they are all feeling very protective of both of us right now.

Eva arranges us all so Vitya and I are sitting on his bed; everyone else is standing to one side of us.

I see the reporters baulk at the amount of people in the room as they enter.

"We are here to make sure you don't upset them," Yurio growls, "They've been through enough without getting any shit from you lot..."

A few of the journalists we know quite well from our skating days and we exchange pleasantries with them, they are genuinely interested in how we are; one woman in particular, Alicia, became a firm favourite of Viktor's because of an article she wrote about us just after we married. She could tell there was something more between us and wrote a hypothetical piece on how it would be amazing if the rumours about us being lovers were true. 

If we were going to do an exclusive interview, it would definitely be with her.

Before the questions start in earnest, there is a commotion by the door as a woman stands and glares at us, I recognise her straight away, it's Anna from the hotel, what the fuck is she doing here? I look at Viktor, he's frowning, "Papa told me she had left the crew to follow Vinnie to Roman's gang, her and Vinnie were dating. I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You two are despicable, I wish the whole world knew what a compete pair of cunts you both are. You," she points at me, "have forced an Omega to bind to you so you can control him, and you," she points at Viktor, "murdered my boyfriend and had your precious Papa pay the authorities to cover it up, you should be in prison, not living it up in Japan..."

A gasp echoes round the room as all eyes land on us.

Before I can speak my husband takes control of the situation, he sits up straight and looks her in the eye.

"Ah Anna, how lovely to see you. Firstly, thank you for your lack of concern as to how we are. What you need to understand is that I instigated the binding, after everything we have been through I wanted to be as close to my Alpha as an Omega possibly can be. Yuuri was initially reluctant as he didn't want to have control over me, but I think I can speak for both of us when I say it is the best thing that we have ever done," he smiles and winks at me, "let's just say we can't keep our hands off each other!" 

I blush as he kisses my cheek and squeezes my hand before returning his attention to the angry woman.

"Secondly, I acted in self defence. Your boyfriend, who I should point out had emotionally and physically abused me from the age of six until I left home, had arranged for my husband and father to be murdered. Mine and Yuuri's innocent children were to be aborted and killed and I was then to be married off into a rival Mafia family, but only once I had been repeatedly raped and bred by the son of the family. I turned myself into the Politsiya in Russia where the shooting was investigated and I was cleared of all charges."

He holds her gaze.

"Remember Anna, you were part of the crew paid to track Yuuri and I as we tried to escape. All we wanted was to live our own lives, free from my then tyrant of a father who was still under the influence of the drugs his own father got him hooked on at a young age..."

The room is silent. 

"Still think we are a pair of cunts, Anna?"

Beka and Yurio move round the room till they are flanking her and holding an arm each. "Vitya, we need to have a chat with Anna away from here, you can carry on with your interview now..." 

-

The rest of the session is more gentle, we take it in turn to answer questions until I call a halt to the proceedings, "Please, we have told you enough for the time being, my husband is tired, he's supposed to be resting and preventing his labour from restarting." They all thank us for our time and file out, Viktor stops Alicia, "Yuuri and I should be allowed out of hospital tomorrow, would you be interested in an exclusive interview?" 

She nods and they make arrangements to speak the following day before she follows her colleagues. 

Viktor flops back on the bed, he is exhausted. Our family and friends kiss him farewell and promise to return tomorrow to take us home.

"Thank you sweetheart," I murmur nestling close to him, kissing his brow as I scent him, "but we don't have to do another interview tomorrow, I'm worried it will be too much for you and the girls. Promise me we will decide together, tomorrow after the scan?"

He nods and smiles tiredly as I help him out of his clothes and into his pyjamas, holding his arm as he shuffles to our bathroom to clean his teeth and wee. 

"Sleep with me?" he asks as I get him back into bed. I grin, it will be cramped, but there is nothing more I want right now than to be close to my love and our children.


	20. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, I have lots of personal stuff going on, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story.

 

"And here is her sister, she is the smaller of the two, but they are growing well, I think we will give you an injection to speed up the development of their lungs, just in case you go into labour before we want you to..."

I can't stop staring at the screen, the two little girls wiggling and poking each other in the cramped space of Viktor's womb are our daughters and they are so close to being born.  My arms ache to hold them, cuddle them, I want to watch Viktor feeding them, tending to his every need as he nurses our offspring, my beloved Omega will want for nothing.

His fingers lace into mine, "Aren't they just perfect?" he sighs, one long digit tracing their forms on the monitor. The front of his shirt grows wet as his body responds to his intense feelings, it's ready to nourish our children, to help them grow big and strong. 

The scent of milk is sweet in the air and provokes my Alpha, it's going to take me a while to get used to the deeper connection between us, the way he has the power to reduce me to a mess of wanting and needing within seconds. 

Eva smiles, "Have you decided on names yet?" We look at each other, we have, but we are not telling anyone until our precious bundles are here.  "Yes, and if you deliver them you will be the first to know!" Viktor teases her.

I quickly take a picture on my phone of the screen as she finishes her check on the children and arranges for Viktor to have the injection before we go back to Yu-Topia.

Mum and Dad have found some houses for us to look at, but I will have to go on my own now, it's not safe for Viktor to go. He has already moaned that he is going to be bored, stuck in bed for the next two weeks; the large pout on his kissable mouth causing me to giggle.

As he is wiping the gel off his stomach I have an idea, "Sweetheart, if you want something to do whilst you are resting and I have to go look at houses, how about..." I kiss his nose, "how about you plan our wedding, you can make it everything that you would have had the first time if we had been able to." A beautiful heart shaped smile appears on his face as his eyes shine in excitement, "Really? Oh Yuuri, yes!" he pauses, "not that our first wedding wasn't perfect, I married you, nothing can ever top that."

He is so adorable, after all we have been through, I love him even more than I ever thought was possible.

The doctor finishes her checks, "Right, if you go back to your room and wait, I'll be along in a minute to administer the drug and then you can go home."

Home, our own home, that's all I want right now. Don't get me wrong, it's lovely staying with Mum and Dad, but I want our house, somewhere we are free to kiss and make out whenever we choose without having to be mindful of who is around.

-

Viktor winces as Eva injects him in the thigh, watching carefully as she applies a plaster to the small puncture wound. I help him carefully stand and pull his maternity jeans back up for him, something else he can now no longer do on his own. The fabric is so stretched across his taut skin; they are really not going to fit much longer, maybe it's just as well that he is on strict bed rest.

Mari is already here waiting to collect us; I can hear her humming in the corridor. "Hey Mama, it's time to go," I whisper starting to gather up our belongings, "time for you to start nesting and planning our wedding, time to live our lives as us..."

Brilliant blue eyes bore into mine as he grabs my hands, "Say that again..." his softer voice sounds on the verge of tears.  "Hey Mama..." I start, but I don't get any further, his soft, enticing lips are on mine, kissing away the rest of my sentence as contented omega pheromones curl around us. 

My Alpha preens at this, releasing my own, protective scent as I feel the submissive shudder ripple through his body.

"Mama and Papa..." he breathes as our kiss ends, "Mama and Papa, Omega and Alpha, husband and husband, Viktor and Yuuri, it's too perfect to be true," he places our hands on his stomach, "tell me I'm not dreaming!" 

I chuckle as his head comes to rest on my shoulder, "Sweetheart, I've been wondering that too, but it seems this is real, we are so close to our happy ending I worry what is going to go wrong and spoil it."

"Nothing!"

There is defiance in his voice.

"Nothing is going to go wrong; we've been through too much for it all to come to nothing."

-

Mum and Dad have done my Vitya proud; they have converted the end of the dining room, nearest to the kitchen, into his own personal reclining space.  There is a day bed for him to rest on whilst he practices his Japanese with our regular guests, plans our wedding and generally orders people around. 

Chris accompanies me on my many outings to view houses; I value his opinion as he knows Viktor's taste better than any of us!  We have whittled it down to two houses which, providing he behaves himself, Viktor is going to see later on today so he can have the final say.

We only have one more week to wait before our girls can be safely delivered. They should be fine if they did arrive before then, but Eva says the longer labour is delayed, the stronger they will be.

Alicia will be getting here shortly for her exclusive interview and Viktor is busy ordering Yurio and Beka around, arranging things to his perfectionist standards, I'm starting to worry about what exactly he is planning for our wedding...

Our eyes meet across the room and his gentle smile tugs at my heartstrings, I would do anything for that man of mine, even endure the torture again if it would keep him safe.

I hear my mum calling my name and I hurry to the reception area to meet Alicia, she looks excited to be here, I'm guessing she's going to be paid well for this interview!

We shake hands and I lead her through to the dining area and my beautiful Omega husband.

~

**_AK:_ ** _Viktor, Yuuri, thank you so much for granting me this exclusive interview, it's so wonderful to see you both safe and well after all you have been through._

**_VK-N:_ ** _(laughs) Its certainly been an eventful few months, what a story we are going to have to tell our daughters about what happened to their parents whilst they were growing inside me!_

**_YK-N:_ ** _I really don't think we will be telling them everything, there are something’s that will always remain a secret, no matter what my Vitya says!_

**_AK:_ ** _How are the girls? It can't be long until they are due to be born, that really is a splendid baby bump you are sporting now, Viktor._

**_VK-N:_ ** _(caressing his stomach) Our little ones need to stay put for at least one more week so they can grow a bit bigger, one of our daughters is on the small side, so she needs all the time she can get. But Eva says they are healthy, so that puts our minds at rest, doesn't it love?_

**_YK-N:_ ** _(linking fingers with Viktor as he nods) Yes, it does, however I am looking forward to holding them so much, it's ok for Vitya, he feels them move all the time!_

**_AK:_ ** _I know our readers are desperate to see your daughters too, especially with them being the offspring of such loved and famous parents. We have been inundated with questions ever since they found out I was coming to see you! Tell me, Viktor, are your father and step mother coming over for the birth?_

**_VK-N:_ ** _My Yuuri is under strict instructions from my Papa to ring him as soon as I am in labour! He is very excited about meeting his granddaughters and told me in our last telephone call that he has a private plane on standby ready for him and Yalda to be flown directly to us! Between them, Yuuri's family and our friends I don't think the girls will want for anything, ever!_

**_AK:_ ** _Has it changed your relationship, now you are able to be open about your marriage and the pregnancy?_

**_YK-N:_ ** _(laughs) Yes! Now we are able to be affectionate in public, my Vitya takes every opportunity to kiss me or hold my hand, etc!_

**_VK-N:_ ** _(dramatically placing his hand on his forehead) My Yuuri, you wound your Omega, of course I do, I'm married to the most handsome man in the world. I have to let everyone know you are mine so they don't try to steal you!_

_Plus you scent me if another Alpha so much as looks at me, so you are just as bad, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!  Honestly Alicia, you have never seen such a possessive Alpha as my Yuuri if anyone gets too close to me, especially with me being pregnant with his pups. In the hospital, when I went into early labour, it took four doctors and nurses to subdue and sedate him because he thought they were hurting me!_

**_YK-N:_ ** _(blushes and stares at the floor) Vitya! We said we wouldn't talk about that!_

**_VK-N:_ ** _You may have said you wouldn't I but didn't, plus what Omega wouldn't want the world to know that their Alpha fought for them. (He scents him discretely and they kiss whilst this journalist melts with affection for the couple)_

**_AK:_ ** _Oh, by the way, did you know you can add gay icons to your lists of achievements now!_

_(Both laugh loudly and hug each other!)_

**_AK:_ ** _Yuuri, what are you able to tell us about what you went through when you and Viktor's father were held hostage?_

**_YK-N:_ ** _(reaches for Viktor's hand) I'm sorry Alicia, but this is not something I want to talk about right now. Once the girls are here and Viktor and I have had time on our own to be able to discuss it fully then I will give you an exclusive interview, but there are things I don't want my husband to hear for the first time while we are in public._

**_AK:_ ** _Of course, Yuuri, our readers and I understand, it must have been such a traumatic experience for you, for both of you. Viktor, how did you cope? How did you know that Yuuri was still alive?_

**_VK-N:_ ** _I didn't cope, I will never, ever, forget being driven away from the man I love after seeing him being hit round the back of the head and watching him crumple to the floor. I didn't even know if he was alive._

_Chris and Beka had to sit on me to stop me leaping out of the van to get back to him._

_Thanks to Phichit and his connections, that boy knows everyone! I was able to get a brief interview which was when I told the world that Yuuri had been taken. After that it was just trying to keep our bond connection open so we could find him. There were times when I lost him completely, I now know that was when he was unconscious or sedated, but the little glimpses I felt of him kept me and the girls going.  There are other things that Yuuri doesn't know yet, but we have the rest of our live to work through these. (They look at each other and smile, Yuuri's arm curling round Viktor's shoulders and pulling him to him). The important thing is that we are here, together, bonded and bound awaiting the birth of our much wanted daughters._

**_AK:_ ** _Have you both forgiven Viktor's father for how he treated you and your children?_

**_VK-N:_ ** _Unfortunately my Papa was abused by his own father and was forced to take medications that he became addicted to which changed his personality.  When he was being held hostage, he was unable to have access to this drug and our doctor eased him through his withdrawal whilst Yuuri was recovering from the injuries he had sustained.  I will always be grateful to Eva for tending to my husband and my Papa; she saved both their lives and enabled me to finally have a loving relationship with my own father. She is now our family doctor and will be taking charge of the birth of our children, I trust her with all our lives._

**_AK:_ ** _What plans do you have for after the girls are born?_

**_YK-N:_ ** _To move into our own home, to care for my Omega and my pups and to repay everyone for their kindness to us when we were in desperate need of help. Phichit, Chris, Yurio, Beka, they all sacrificed their safety to rescue and protect us, I still don't know how Chris infiltrated the rival gang and he won't tell me, no matter how much I ask him! My family and Viktor's family for their help in getting us away from Russia and Romans gang._

_Also, Viktor and I will be having a second wedding. My darling husband has been secretly planning our renewal of our marriage vows, I'm sure there will be an invite in there for you, Alicia, you have been our number one fan the whole way. We would like to thank you especially for your support when the media were against us and writing nasty things about us whilst we had to cover the true nature of our relationship. We will never forget the article you wrote just after we had married in secret, I did have it in our memory box, but I'm not sure if that still exists now._

**_AK:_ ** _Thank you Yuuri, I'm so glad I made a difference. So, the main question on everyone's lips is, will you both be returning to the ice?_

**_VK-N:_ ** _(shaking his head) I won't, my place is at now at home being Mama and caring for my Alpha. (He looks lovingly at Yuuri, who blushes) I have everything I want now; no amount of gold medals could replace that._

**_YK-N:_ ** _My body is too damaged for me to return to professional skating, but we will be opening our own training school here in Japan, we both want to pass on our knowledge and skills to the new skaters waiting in the wings. I'll be starting coaching first, then, when the girls are a little older, Viktor will be coaching too. The school will have boarding facilities and academic teachers for older children who wish to train to be professional skaters._

**_AK:_ ** _I can see lots of children already begging their parents for skating lessons, nagging non-stop for the chance to be coached by Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!_

_Thank you so much for your time, Viktor and Yuuri, it is so crystal clear to this teary eyed reporter how much in love you both are and how devoted you are to each other. We all wish you well with the birth of your girls and we look forward to meeting them in the not too distant future._

_~_

Viktor looks pleased as he reads the interview out to me, so glad to have been able to tell part of the story from our point of view.

He frowns and shifts on the bed, he just can't get comfortable today.

"Love," his voice is so quiet, "this is a bit embarrassing, but I think I've just wet myself..."

As I stand to help him up and to the bathroom, an overwhelming scent of his highly perfumed slick fills my nostrils and I notice the puddle of clear liquid on the bed. Without warning he grabs at his stomach and groans, his blue eyes growing wider by the second. 

"Y-Y-Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri... I think I'm in labour..."


	21. New Arrivals

"YUUUUUUURRRIIIIII..."

My Alpha is in agony, my Omega is hurting and I can't take away his pain. I mop his face with a cool damp cloth and try not to wince as once again my hand is crushed in the grip of his strong fingers.

We have been in the hospital for eight hours now and he is having contraction after contraction but still no sign of the girls.

Mari was so calm as she drove us here, not even a sarcastic comment as Vitya's waters soaked the back seat of her car as he cried and gripped at his stomach. I could see her concerned face as my love howled at the pain between his legs, begging me to stop the agony. I would do anything to be able to have the pain for him, even just for a few minutes if it would give him some relief. Our bond is open wide so I can soothe him as best I can. 

The medication he has been given here on the omega labour ward doesn't seem to be touching the pain, I look at Eva as she examines him once again.

"Well done Vitya, you are now nearly 8cms, just two more and you can start to push."

I see him bite his lip to hold back swear words as she removes her fingers from his body and bins the disposable latex gloves.

"I'm sorry..." I start to tell him, he must really hate me right now; it's my fault he is in this situation.

"Don't you start fucking apologising now, you bastard," he growls at me, "if you think you are coming anywhere near me again with that cock of yours you can think again..."

I hide a smirk behind my hand; I'll remind him of that when he has pinned up against a wall begging me to fuck him in about 6 weeks time.  Eva had already pre warned me that he was likely to get angry with me and not to take it seriously, "Whatever he says, just remember he will be in pain like he has never experienced before, he will take it out on you, but he doesn't mean it, ok?" 

His eyes widen as another wave ripples the skin on his stomach and he grunts, more slick flowing from him, the girls must be moving, preparing to arrive.

I wipe his face again, pushing the soaked silver hair away from his forehead, he has the length swept up into a ponytail, if he wasn't currently giving birth to our daughters I would be on my knees praising him, he looks so pretty with his hair up like that.

"Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, I HATE YOU..."

Wow, he's never screamed at me like that before.

I scent him, trying to distract him from the pain in his body; his pheromones smell bitter and sharp, proof of his dislike for me at the moment.

"Vitya, we all know you are in labour, but that is no way to speak to Yuuri, he is your Alpha and he is only trying to help you." Eva growls at him as she re-enters the room.

"Help me?" he snorts with a sneer, "It's his fucking fault that I am in this much fucking pain," his eyes are icy as he turns to glare at me, "FUCK OFF, I don't want to look at your fucking stupid ugly face..."

That hurt, that really hurt and brings back painful memories.

I turn and leave, shrugging off Eva's hand, I know he doesn't really mean it, but I don't have to listen to it right now, I need some air.

-

I can hear him calling my name as I stalk down the long corridor but I don't turn back, I feel his anger though our bond and I close it for a few moments.  The emotions he has been bombarding with me have made my soul hurt and I need a break.

The hatred is playing havoc with my anxiety and I notice the shake of my hands as I fill a paper cup with cool liquid from the water dispenser, the crystal clear fluid slopping over the rim of the cup as I bring it to my mouth to drink.

"Yuuri?"

It's my mum, I can't face her right now, I will cry.

"Yuuri, it's ok, you will both be ok, Vitya hurts and he is lashing out at the only person he can, the only person who loves him enough to forgive him his nasty words." She smiles at me, "Later on, ask your father what I called him when I was giving birth to Mari and to you, you would not believe the language that came out of my mouth!" 

Her faint blush makes me smile; I cannot image my perfect mother swearing at my father.

"Labour is painful enough for female Omegas, I dread to think how painful it must be for males, his body is changing as the girls try to be born, his birth canal was closed and sealed off until his waters broke, it must feel like he is being ripped open," a soft hand strokes my hair, "go back to him, Yuuri, he needs you, needs you like he never has done in the past, forgive and forget the harsh words that have happened and the ones that are yet to pass his lips, he doesn't mean them, he loves you, he's scared and hurting."

I nod and hug her close, thankful for her level head and calm nature.

-

"I need my Alpha..."

I hear his broken sob as I approach the doorway, guilt covering me and bring a light sweat to my forehead, how could I have abandoned my Omega? I am such a bad husband and Alpha.

"Sweetheart..." I call as I run into the room and into his arms, "I'm sorry, I needed a break for a minute."

His long arms curl round me and hold me close to him, he seems calmer now.

Our lips meet and I feel his warm breath as he sighs against my mouth, our kisses soft and soothing.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles as we exchange tiny kisses, "I shouldn't have said those horrible things, I'm scared, my body is doing things I don't understand."  I pull back and look at him, he's flushed and wide eyed and so, so beautiful, "I'm sorry too, I know you don't mean them, it was the look on your face. You looked like you did when you told me you wanted a divorce and I couldn't take it."

My fingers stroke his hair and curl down onto the sharp line of his jaw, cupping his face as I kiss him again. He leans into my touch and purrs, before taking my hand and laying it on his stomach. "Eva says I'm fully dilated and open now, when the next contractions come I can start pushing, love, our girls will be here in the next few hours."

His mouth snaps shut as his eyes close and his nose scrunches, a groan forcing its way out of his tightly pursed lips. I watch as he bears down, hands fisting in the bed sheets, flopping back onto his pillow to pant rapidly during the brief pain free moment.

A nurse adjusts his legs, spreading them wider and bending his knees so she can see what is going on.  My instant Alpha reaction is to growl, how dare another person be staring at parts of my Omega that only I should see, but I cut it off, I have to keep a clear head, I don't want to be sedated again.

Eva smilies up at me, humour in her bright eyes, "I hope you have your Alpha under control today, Yuuri, you really don't want to miss their birth do you?" I blush as a shake my head, "I promise to behave," I reply with a smirk, enjoying her laughter.

Viktor leans forward again as another contraction appears out of nowhere, grunting and howling as he pushes, encouraging the girls to leave the safety of his body.

"Yuuri, come see, when Vitya pushes again your will see the crown of one of your daughters head."

I move down the bed and stand with Eva, Vitya's body looks so different, there is an opening I have never seen before, no wonder he was in so much pain. As he pushes, it stretches further open and I get a glimpse of bloodied silver hair, tears form instantly in my eyes, this is really happening...

"V-Vitya, s-she has your silver h-hair..." I stutter, rushing back to his side, "one of our daughters has your beautiful silver hair."

A tight grin blooms on his face before being instantly replaced by a look of pain and he's pushing once more, panting and swearing under his breath, knuckles white at the strength of his grip on the sweat soaked fabric he is lying on.

"Yes, that's is, PUSH," Eva encourages, "Yuuri, here NOW"

As I arrive between his legs I see a tiny head emerge from his shaking body, eyes screwed shut, followed by a crushed pair of shoulders. Viktor howls loudly and calls my name, pulling me back to him. I scent him, pressing my wrists to his neck glands trying to soothe him. "Vitya, pant," Eva commands, "get your strength, you are going to push her all the way out on your next contraction"

"I CAN'T" he cries, "it hurts..." 

I kiss his his forehead, "Baby, you can, I know you can, do it for me, do it for your Alpha..."

Watery blue eyes meet mine and I smile, "I love you so much Viktor, push, let's meet one of our daughters..."

He nods and looks determined, pushing as soon as the contraction starts, I dart between kissing him and watching our daughter emerge. There is a wet, slippery noise and she's born, she's all legs like her mama. "Yuuri, come cut her cord quickly, her sister isn't far behind her." The nurse clamps the slippery rope connecting her to Vitya and hands me the scissors. As I am cutting, Viktor howls and for a second I think he can feel it before I realise that Eva wasn't joking, as I look up I see her dark haired sister arrive, slipping out easily through the lax opening, so much smaller than the first twin. 

Her cord is clamped too and I cut it before they are taken to be weighed and measured in the corner of the room.

"Yuuri...?"

His voice is weak, raspy from the shouting and screaming.

"A-Are they ok?"

Before I can reply two loud cries echo round the room, we smile at each other, the first noises from our daughters, they sound just fine.

Eva carefully carries the two girls over as I help Vitya to sit up a little, once he is settled she places them in his arms. Instinctively they nuzzle against his chest seeking out the scent of his milk which is oozing from his swollen nipples. He tenses as they latch on and start to feed, their little bodies still covered in the blood from their birth, lying skin to skin with their mama. 

I wipe away the tears that are running freely down my face at the sight of my beautiful husband feeding our new daughters, love shining brightly on his face as he gazes intently at them. 

"W-wow..." he manages to utter before his stomach cramps again.  I look to Eva with a worried expression, "It’s ok," she reassures us, "the girls feeding has triggered Viktor's body to expel the placenta before the birth canal seals up again, it's all perfectly normal."

He grunts a little as his body passes with ease the mass of blood and cells that kept our girls alive and healthy inside him. On his chest, sleep has overtaken the twins and they are suckling softly as they take their first rest in the outside world.

"Congratulations!" Eva whispers as she comes to stand next to us, "so, you promised I would be the first to know, what are their names?"

Viktor looks to me with eyebrows raised in a question, I nod, their names are perfect, just like them.

He smiles, "Eva, please meet, Katia, our silver haired beauty and Kiyoko, our dark haired beauty..."

-

Once our daughters have been cleaned and dressed Vitya is wheeled back to his room and we are given a few minutes to ourselves before our families are allowed to join us. I can hear the excited buzz of voices outside in the corridor already.

I look out of the window at the setting sun, outside that pane of glass the world continues as normal, not knowing, just yet that our world has changed, our girls are here, we are now parents...

He cradles Kiyoko as I snuggle Katia into my chest, the sweet smell of baby fills my nose as I press kisses to her silver hair. 

"Hey, Papa, you look so beautiful..."

I look up at my Vitya and smile, "Hey Mama, so do you..."

I lean over and kiss his soft mouth with the gentlest of kisses.

"I'm so sorry I was nasty to you," he starts before I stop his words with my lips, nipping at his mouth to kiss him deeper.

A gentle sigh fills the gap between us, my heart swells with so much joy I can feel it leaking from every pore.

The girls pick up on our contented and love filled pheromones and make the sweetest snuffling noises, Kiyoko rooting against the thin fabric covering Vitya's chest mouthing the cloth wanting access to his nipple.

He opens his shirt and watches as she instinctively latches her rosebud mouth to the beading flesh. A short whimper brings me out of my trance and I pass him Katia so she can feed as well, his smile as bright as the midday sun as he coos over our little daughters.

"I suppose we had been let the grandparents in," he murmurs against my mouth as we kiss again, "otherwise my Papa will break the door down!"

I chuckle as I cross the room and open the door, welcoming in our family and friends.

I am now Alpha, lover, husband, friend, but most importantly, Papa to our little girls, Katia and Kiyoko.

Our eyes meet over the heads of our excited and doting visitors, he smiles his heart shaped smile just for me and I am lost.

I love him so very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, our story is very nearly at its end, just a chapter or two left to go. If you would be interested in this tale continuing, following the new family and the girls as they grow, drop me a comment, I'd love to hear from you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, 
> 
> Vitya.


	22. There's no place like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and waiting for this next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait.

 

 

I watch as my daughters are passed from one set of loving arms to another around the room, my Alpha feeling Vitya’s growing frustration at being away from his little girls; his Omega senses are in overdrive constantly checking that our precious offspring are not in any danger.

Suddenly I hear a pain filled whine from his direction and I quickly gather up the small bundles from our parents and return them to him, smiling as he instantly presses them to his exposed chest. Peaked red nipples start leaking precious milk that they root out, making the cutest noises as tiny pink mouths latch on and begin to suckle. Silver hair spreads out on the pile of pillows behind him as he finally relaxes and his beautiful smile returns.

Amongst our visitors talk turns to our new home and impending second wedding, they are all very keen to know just what lengths my extra husband has gone to for this celebration. I hear explosive laughter bounce between our guests as Chris accidentally mentions something about white roses and is silenced by a loud growl from my beloved.  

Vitya and I have already agreed that our wedding plans will have to go on hold for just a little while whilst we adjust to our new roles as parents, however we are both keen that this will not be for too long. The want to start our new lives burns brightly in my stunning husband and I wholeheartedly agree with him, we have been waiting to live this part of our lives for too many years.  I know my mum and dad don’t want us to move out of their home straight away, but I have a need to be head of my own house, solely responsible for my Omega and our pups.

“Hey Yuuri, look!” 

Phichit pulls me to one side as his beloved phone gets shoved under my nose, “Look what we’ve been doing!” I laugh as he scrolls through photo after photo of him, Chris, Beka and Yurio busy moving the vast quantities of furniture that my love has chosen to fill our new family house; my mum and Yalda happily creating the nursery our tiny girls will live and grow in. It all feels so surreal, as though it is happening to someone else, I cannot comprehend that the gorgeous house in the pictures is where we will be living, loving and raising a family.

“Love,” my Vitya whispers, bringing my attention back to him “When can we go home?” his soft features show his Omegian desire to nest, to be Mama in his own domain. “Soon,” I promise him, kissing the tips of the slender fingers caressing my cheek.

I know that Eva has some more tests she needs to carry out on Kiyoto as at her last check up she was still not yet quite up to a safe weight to leave hospital. Thankfully though she is not small enough to need medical intervention, regular monitoring and Eva’s thorough attention is all she needs to keep her healthy. Our little brown haired girl hiccups as she guzzles greedily at my Vitya’s breast, his eyes meet mine and we smile, she certainly has my appetite! Katia is already more like her Mama, wilful, but in a charming way that will have the whole world eating from her hand!

Our tender moment is interrupted by Bretislav; even though Viktor’s father has remained off his medication, Omega or not, he is still quite a force to be reckoned with so it comes as no surprise when he announces to the whole room that he and Yalda are staying in Japan for the foreseeable future and that they will be taking over our rooms at Yu-Topia when we move out. 

Yalda softens his outburst, as she is so used to doing for her Alpha, “I’m sure you will all understand that we don’t want to miss a moment of our new granddaughters,” she smiles, “plus Viktor’s father has privately expressed his desire to help with in any way he can with the wedding.” “Interfere, more like,” Vitya snorts, pulling a face at his Papa, something he would never have dreaming of doing only a few short months ago. 

My parents are more than happy to have my Russian in-laws staying with them and to my great joy Bretislav and Yalda seem have become firm friends with them already.  “I just want my son and son-in-law to have the best wedding possible, plus I need to try all this Japanese food Viktor keeps raving about,” the older Russian blustered, still finding his feet in the new relationship he is building with his heir.  Yalda and I share a secret smile, she has already told me that Bretislav is also desperate to make up for all the time he has missed spending with his son, not that any of us would dare say that to his face.

A cough grabs everyone's attention “Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m very sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you all to leave shortly. Viktor needs his rest and I have examinations to carry out on these beautiful girls.” Eva grins at the grumbles from our friends and family. “I know, you would all like to stay longer, but the sooner we can get this little family home, the sooner you can visit them in comfort.”

One by one kisses are pressed onto the pups heads, Vitya’s and my cheeks as our visitors troop out of the room with my mum being the last to leave, “Look after them baby boy, you are their protector now.” she grins at me, ruffling my hair like she used to when I was small. “I will,” I promise, I’m not going to let anything happen to our family.

-

“If Kiyoto keeps feeding this well, you should be able to go home either tomorrow or the day after, I know she is slightly under what I recommended, but she is gaining weight very rapidly so I don’t think there is anything to worry about.” 

Eva rocks the sleeping baby in her arms, her slightly olive toned skin is pink and warm, “Yuuri, have you mastered their nappies yet, or do you need another lesson?” she asks me as I cuddle Katia, marvelling at her perfect little form.

We both laugh at the indignant huff that echoes from behind us, “And why would my Alpha need to know how to change nappies? hmm? I do declare that is my job, I am Mama.”

Crossing to him to kiss his forehead and soothe his ruffled feathers, I lay Katia in her crib before I take his hands in mine, “Oh my pretty Omega, so what happens if you are resting or bathing your beautiful body and one of our daughters decides she needs changing? Is your Alpha not allowed to help? I know you are Mama, but we both created our little pups, I would like to be able to be of some use to you.”

He raises one eyebrow and looks at me, “Flattery, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, will get you nowhere.” I smirk and lean closer to him, whispering quietly into the shell of his ear, “I’ll remind you of that when your Omega is in full heat and you are begging me to breed you again.” His scent spikes and I see a brief glimpse of his lust for me flash in his blue eyes before he blushes and turns away to take Kiyoto back from Eva and begins to dress her.

I watch him as he coos over our sleeping child, I always love the way he looks, but right now, with his longer hair, his body rounded and built to feed our offspring, he is stunningly handsome. His baby bump is still firmish, just smaller and decreasing day by day, the Omega physique designed to recover quickly from breeding and to prepare for the next pregnancy.

To my joy he has already expressed his desire to get back to skating as soon as he is given the all clear by Eva, ‘just for exercise and to tone up again’ he claimed when I looked quizzically at him as he was being examined after birthing our girls; I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away from the ice, no matter what he has said in the past.    

His love of skating is always very close to the front of his mind, even with his maternal instincts in full flow. This is completely evident whenever we were talk about our ideas for the training school, it warms my heart as my Vitya gets so very excited, the bright gleam of creativity shining in his eyes as he explains his latest wild suggestion. Neither of us can wait to see the plans that are being drawn up to extend the Ice Castle and create an accomodation area for our prospective students.  The townspeople have wholeheartedly embraced our mad idea and let us run with it, much to everyone's joy, understanding that this will bring Hasetsu a desperately needed new breath of life.

-

“My Yuuri, thank you.”

I turn to look at my beloved, the setting sun shining through the nursery window illuminating his hair again and transforming him back into the angel that he is.

“Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for never giving up on me, for enduring all the pain and suffering that my father inflicted on you and never once holding it against m-me,” his voice wobbles at the end of his sentence.

We are finally home, our beautiful girls tucked up in their new cots, breath sweet with the scent of Vitya’s milk filling their tiny stomachs.

Silently we leave the nursery hand in hand, Vitya pausing at the door to gaze at the pups, sending a wave of soothing scent to aid their rest.  The last of our visitors left not so long ago and I can see how tired he is, not that he will admit it.

“My Vitya, I would go through it all again to keep you safe, you don’t have to thank me, I love you.” I whisper, opening our bond wide to prove I mean every word I say.

Slender arms are immediately thrown around my neck as he finally gives into the emotions he has been fighting with all day, his frame heaving with the strength of his sobbing. Although it hurts my back I lift him and carry him down to our large lounge area and seat us on the couch, cradling him on my lap.

“Shh, my love, it’s ok, we are safe now, no-one is going is hurt any of us, it’s just you, me and our pups.” I can sense the worry starting to build in him, I’ve been expecting this.

“B-But t-they took y-you away from me once, R-Roman m-might decide h-he wants m-me to m-marry his d-daughter…”

I cradle his face in my hands and make him look at me.

“Sweetheart, we are married, we live in Japan, we have your Papa’s blessing and protection, they cannot do anything to us, not any more.” 

Blue eyes wildly search my face, fear clearly evident, my stomach drops at the high level of anxiety emanating from my Omega, his scent circling around me is bitter and it stings my throat.

With a whimper he buries his face in the junction of my neck and shoulder, inhaling over my scent glands as I soothe him, kissing and licking his bond scar to provide him with reassurance at a base level. Gradually his shaking fades away, his rapid breathing slowing, until only small hiccups are left as I stroke his back. The taste of him on my tongue tempts my Alpha urges which I ignore, this is not the time.

“E-Eva warned me I might be feeling d-down for a few days, apparently its n-normal after giving b-birth,” he mumbles into my neck. I smile and kiss his scar again, “I know, she told me too,” I confide, “she also said that we should think about counselling to help us process everything we have been through,” I continue, feeling him nod against my shoulder, “Vitya, my love, do you think that would help you? I know I would like help to tell you everything that has happened to me.”

Long silver hair is flicked back as he sits up and smiles shyly at me, “Alpha, that is your decision to make,” he remarks, dipping his head in a sign of obedience to me. 

I swallow a sigh, this is was I didn’t want to happen when he offered himself to me, I will not let him be less than me. I grin when a shocked look covers his face as I tut and shake my head, “No, Vitya, it is  _ our  _ decision to make, remember, we are equals in our relationship, bound or not.”

Satisfied with my answer and now more in control of his fluctuating emotions he shifts on my lap so he is sitting astride my legs, looking coyly up at me; his torso is slimmer now so we can hug each other closer once again. I wind my fingers through his shining hair, bringing his face nearer to mine to kiss him, I have never been able to resist his lips, especially when he bites his bottom one and looks up at me through his long silver eyelashes.

“Oh Vitya…”

The aroma of our combined scents pulls at my longing for him, it seems such a long time since we were last intimate, I know that his body is still recovering from labour but my Alpha is whining for his Omega.

A snigger falls from his lips as he inhales my pheromones and feels the hard evidence of my desperation; he grinds against me, catching my surprised moan in his mouth. “Not yet, Alpha,” he whispers, halting his movements and making me whine, “I’m saving myself for our wedding night,” “Then don’t tease me,” I whisper back, gripping his rear, “I’m only human and you know I can’t resist you.”

His beautiful laughter fills the silent lounge as he leans back and looks at me, “It’s a good job we are getting married soon then, I would hate for my Alpha to have to wait too long to breed his Omega again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the wedding, just how extra has our beloved Vitya been...?!


	23. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take your seats for the wedding of the year...

Finally it's today, the day of our second wedding, the day I get to experience Vitya’s ideal day.

I know my husband is about as extra as a man can get and I must confess I am a little worried about as to what this day has in store for us.

Viktor is at the house with the girls plus Yalda and Bretislav, I am back in my old room at Yu-Topia. I didn’t sleep well last night as was to be expected, my mum and dad letting me talk through my fears and fixing me soothing herbal remedies to help me to finally get some rest.

Our actual ceremony isn’t until the early evening, something about the lighting needing to be perfect. Nothing surprises me about Vitya anymore, so I am happy to spend the day relaxing with Phichit. 

Chris, Beka and Yurio all have jobs to carry out that I am not allowed to know about so I try hard not to ponder on just what is going on, I'm sure everything will turn out perfectly.

My new suit is hanging in the wardrobe hidden under a black cover, I’m very tempted to peek inside, but I promised Vitya that I wouldn’t and I cannot break my promises to my beloved.

At 3pm my mum will collect the girls so Vitya has time to get himself ready. Mari, Eva - I swear there is something going on between those two - and my mum will get the twins ready. I’m allowed to see them before they get changed, but not after, I am guessing whatever they are wearing goes with Vitya’s outfit. I have absolutely no idea what he will be wearing, however I bet it will be nothing like the simple tunic and trousers he wore at our first wedding. 

Katia and Kiyoto are a month old today, they have grown so much, already displaying their own unique personalities. Katia likes to be admired, I swear that little girl knows how to pose already, whereas as long as Kiyoto has a full tummy she is happy. She clings to Vitya’s breast with such a grip that he has permanent bruising to his chest on the side she feeds from!

“Hey you, get out of your own head, this is your last few hours of freedom!”

Phichit chucks a bottle of beer at me and laughs as I fumble to catch it.

“Very funny, we are already married, remember?” I snort holding up my right hand and doing a double take, where is my ring? Oh yes, I gave it to Vitya last night, we are having the same rings, neither of us wanting to change them or add another to our finger.

“So, what do you think the old queen has planned?” Phichit asks, leaning back in the hot water of the baths and sighing as he sinks lower in the relaxing heat.

“Please do not refer to him as ‘the old queen’ you know how it upsets him,” I laugh, “queen yes, but never, ever old…”

Phichit almost chokes on his beer as he remembers the time Viktor overheard me using the word ‘old’ and thought I was talking about him. He refused to speak to me for three days until Chris finally made him understand that I hadn’t been referring to him; somehow this is something that still occasionally surfaces in arguments, I simply choose to ignore it now.

The day passes in a pleasant blur of eating, drinking and reminiscing with my best friend and before long my mum appears in the dining room carrying two protesting small girls.

“Yuuri, come and settle your daughters, apparently being separated from their beloved Mama is too much for them to cope with today.” my mum grumbles, I think they must have been crying all the way from our house.

I grin and shake my head as I take them from her, oh how their Mama spoils them, we are going to have a complete handful on our hands when these two get older if Vitya doesn’t reign it in soon.

“Katia, Kiyoto, shhh… Mama will be back soon, he just has to make himself look pretty for Papa!” I glance over at the many bags that have arrived with the twins, “I’m assuming Vitya sent milk for them?”

My mum laughs, “Oh yes, Vik-chan has sent an over abundance of everything, anyone would think that they were staying away for days, not just overnight.” 

Overnight… that’s right, I get my Omega all to myself tonight, our small pups are staying here and we have a night at home...alone. My Alpha announces it’s interest in this situation and I am forced to think of other things until I have myself under control again.

Viktor kept to his word, I have not been allowed anywhere near him since we got back from the hospital, I know I have desires that will take more than one night to satisfy. His next heat is in two months and it will be a miracle if he is not pregnant again after that.

Gazing down into the reddening faces of my two crying daughters I walk out of the door and stand with them under the leaves of the cherry trees that line the roadside. It would have been perfect to have had our second wedding during the cherry blossom season, but that is long gone for this year and we did not want to wait until next year. The dappled sunlight that dances through the branches entrances the small wailing bundles and they settle in my arms watching the light flickering across my face. 

“That was the only way we could get you to stop crying too…”

My dad comes and stands next to me, looking up at the trees, “there is something so beautiful about the light through the leaves, the way it highlights each perfect cherry waiting to be picked.”

I love my dad so much, he doesn’t talk much, but when he does it is always the perfect sentiment for the situation. We smile at each other, two fathers sharing the male secrets of raising children.

“Your mum says it’s time for them to start getting the girls ready, we will be leaving at 6pm…”

-

Phichit has to slap my hands away from the suit cover as we enter my room, fresh from the shower, “No, not until 5.45pm, here it’s written in my instructions for the day!”

“Your what?” I laugh loudly, grabbing at the papers covered in my Vitya’s elegant flowing script, sure enough, there it is, _‘_ _ 5.45pm, Yuuri to see his suit for the first time’. _

Oh Vitya, just what do you have planned…

-

I needn't have worried, my Vitya has impeccable taste…

My suit is exquisite.

It is a stunning dark blue, tailored to my exact measurements, the jacket and trousers fitting so closely that I can hardly feel that I am wearing them, a crisp white shirt, blue tie and new dark shoes complete the look. I know this whole outfit will have cost more money than was sensible to spend, but since when does Viktor do sensible?

Phichit whistles as I turn in front of the mirror, looking at myself from every available angle, “You are going to get laid tonight!” His laughter as my blush spreads from my cheeks and neck to the very tips of my ear is loud and genuine, he knows just how to get to me.

Before I can come back with an equally rude retort, there is a knock at the door and Mari pokes her head round. “Oi, you are not supposed to be having fun, you are about to go and get married, again!” she states in her usual ‘oh god, my brother is being ridiculous’ tone of voice, “If you two have stopped assing around it’s time to go…”

I adjust my tie, pocket my glasses, just in case my contacts get too uncomfortable and follow Mari out of the door, Phichit close behind me.

-

In the foyer there is a large box overflowing with buttonholes waiting to be pinned to our clothing; amongst the sea of white roses, was that what Chris was referring to I wonder, is a single blue rose surrounded by white tiny flowers, that must be mine.

“Come here baby boy, let me pin this on you.”

My mum looks so happy, her eyes are shining with joyful tears and I feel my own sense of guilt that she missed out on our first wedding. I swear that woman can read minds, she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and smiles. “All that matters is that we are here this time, that you and Vik-chan are finally free to be together as you have wanted to be for so long.” She kisses my cheek, fixes my flower and steps back to look at me, “So handsome and so grown up, Katsuki Yuuri, I am proud of you.” Her words make me cry and I gratefully accept the tissues that are pushed into my hand.

“Yep, you certainly scrub up well!”

I turn to look at the unexpected voice by my ear, Alicia! “Hey!” I exclaim, “Vitya actually remember to send you your invite then!” we both laugh, my husband’s poor memory is well known. She nods, “I’m here as a friend, but also if I am allowed to print a small story and photographs of your wedding that would certainly add to my pension fund!”

Viktor has become a bit of a Mama Bear when it comes to publicity shots since the girls were born, not allowing any pictures of them to appear anywhere, even his beloved instagram account has been suspiciously quiet. He says he is too busy to post at the moment, I think he is still a little scared that someone may try take our pups after what we have been through. 

We are going to counselling, and it is definitely helping both of us. I have actually been able to open up to him about what happened when I was kidnapped. That was a very painful few sessions, but we got there, he still feels guilty about my injuries, however we are reassured that this intense emotional response will fade with time.

“Yuuri, look the other way, we need to get the girls into the car and you are not allowed to see them,” 

Mari loves to take every opportunity to boss me around, so I comply with a laugh, “Yeah, I know, Viktor’s orders, was that written on your instructions from him too?!”

From the laughter that resounds around the room it sounds like everyone received written instructions from my extra husband except me.

“That reminds me, I have to give you this now,” Phichit bursts out, handing me an envelope with my name on it.

I open it and remove the single sheet of paper…

 

_ My darling Yuuri,  _

_ Today we marry again, this time surrounded by the love of all our family and friends. _

_ I want you to know just how much I love you, how proud I am to be your friend, lover, husband, Omega and Mama to your children. _

_ I promise to always love and care for you and our daughters, my world is nothing without you in it. _

_ My only wish for us for today and the rest of our lives is to be happy and always close to those we love and our many children. _

_ I cannot wait to see you again, meet me by the tree of lights. _

_ I love you. _

_ Your Vitya _

_ xxx _

 

I have to wipe away more tears from my face, how did I get to be this lucky?

“Hey, no more crying, you’ll have red eyes in the photographs!” Eva teases me as she sneaks past carrying one of the twins.

It’s time to go.

-

In our car it’s just myself, my dad and Phichit, everyone else has gone on ahead of us.

We drive in silence, too much emotion is hanging in the car for idle chatter to flourish.

It’s starting to get dark now, I wonder what he meant by the tree of lights?

My question is answered as we turn into the grounds of mine and Vitya’s favourite ancient building, ahead of us is the warm glow of many, many tiny lights strung from trees, gazebos, walls, the whole space looks like it is lit by thousands of fire flies and it takes my breath away.

Oh Vitya…

As we park up I can see our guests congregating around smallish circular tables. Once I am out of the car I notice that the tables are simply dressed with decorations of white roses and tea lights, their flames standing tall in glass jars, sending flickering light across the gleaming silver cutlery set at each place setting.

It is sensational in its simplicity.

At the centre front of the tables a very large oak tree has been wound with fairy lights, the shining points extending along the branches and hanging down off the ends to create a fairytale style roof to our outside space.

Under the tree I can see him, his hair is loose, hanging down his back halfway between his shoulders and his waist, it shimmers like a silver curtain as I hear his deep laugh rolling across the gap between us.

I am speechless.

He is dressed in a matching style of suit to mine only in white, a crown of blue and white rose sitting atop his head, very similar to the one he wore on the beach and as he turns I see he is holding a bouquet made of the same flowers.

He has recreated our beach wedding with an extra twist.

I love him.

His eyes catch mine and the world disappears, the love contained in those blue orbs now overflowing with joyful tears robs me of all my breath, I can’t wait any longer and I run to him.

“Yuuuuuri!” he half scolds in his laughter as I reach him, “you were supposed to walk down sedately to meet me, did you not get the instruction!”

“To hell with your instructions!” I laugh back, taking him in my arms and kissing him, “the only instruction I will ever follow now is to love you, my extravagant and beautiful husband…”

-

With our parents standing on either side of us, each holding one of our daughters, Yalda cradling Katia, my mum feeding Kiyoto who has decided she is hungry, I notice that they are wearing dresses that are a combination of our suit colours and embellished with blue and white flowers; on each tiny head is a flower crown that matches their Mama’s. 

He has thought of everything.

“I couldn’t bring a tropical island to us, so I made our own exotic space…” he whispers, staring into my eyes, “when I tried to design my perfect wedding, as you said I should, I kept coming back to our first wedding and realised that nothing would ever come close to that, so I made us a new version of it…”

“It’s perfect, just like you,” I reply, voice thick with tears to which he smiles softly, “I’m only perfect for you, because you love me for me.”

“Gentlemen, if you are ready?”

We turn to look at the registrar who has come to witness our renewal of our vows to each other, I keep tight hold of his hand in mine, unable to let go for even a second.

She welcomes our guests and congratulates us on the birth of our beautiful twins before asking us to face each other, Viktor handing his bouquet to his Papa. Now there's something I never thought I would ever witness, the Pakhan of a large Mafia organisation holding a bouquet of blue and white roses without a care in the world of who could see him, how life changes.

Viktor takes my right hand in his hands before grinning and turning to Yalda.

She holds Katia out to him and I realise that she is wearing my ring on her tiny fingers, a sob breaks free from my lips before I can stop it, turning round to check that Kiyoto is wearing Vitya's, which of course she is.

“Yuuri,” 

He begins in his soft voice, eyes burning deep into my soul and making my Alpha prickle,

“Today is the start of our new life, I never thought we would live to see this day when I first asked you to run away with me. I love you with every ounce of passion, soul and life in my body. I will continue to love you even when we are both returned to dust and are simply memories in a photo album held by our children and their children and on until forever. Stay close to me, love me, laugh and fight with me, promise to never leave me as I will never leave you. Be my friend, my lover, Papa to all our children, my Alpha. I am your Omega and I love you to the ends of time.”

The sounds of my mum and Yalda starting to cry enter my senses as he returns my ring to my finger and kisses it reverently. 

I try hard to swallow the lump in my throat as I remove his ring from Kiyoto's pudgy fingers.

“Viktor,”

I stare at him as I take his hands, where to begin? How do I express in words the magnitude of my love for him? How I would willingly give up my life if it meant that he and girls were safe?

“I love you more than I have words for. In my darkest days and nights you were my bright star in the sky, my reason to carry on, to fight for you, for us. Without you I am nothing, you saved my life and gave me my purpose in this world. Your beautiful body has blessed us with two wonderful daughters and I cherish the thought that maybe in a not so distant future we will be blessed with more additions to our family. Never take your eyes off me, I will be here for you now and always, I will be your friend, lover, husband, if you will be Mama to all our children, my Omega, my Vitya. I am your Alpha and I love you till the ends of time.”

With shaking hands I replace his ring and kiss it as he did with mine.

We need no instruction to kiss, that has and always will be a given, he is my love, my life, my everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much more to go now...
> 
> Don't worry, I have have ideas for a second arc...


End file.
